<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【啓岡】湖面 by Okay_Angie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000823">【啓岡】湖面</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Angie/pseuds/Okay_Angie'>Okay_Angie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Angie/pseuds/Okay_Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校園AU 高三啓賢 X 高一岡旻<br/>岡旻搬到了一個小鎮，並開始了高中的校園生活。他遇上了啓賢學長，認識了幾個好朋友，還參加了一個奇奇怪怪的社團，遇上了一連串奇奇怪怪的事。<br/>設定有參考劇集《水上鐘樓》和MV TAG TAG TAG，帶一點懸疑、科幻的元素。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 小鎮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 小鎮<br/>盛夏的一個夜裡，一輛私家車在公路上行駛。岡旻坐在副駕駛座上，看著車窗外的景物，由光燦燦、燈火通明的高樓大廈逐漸變成幽暗的田野和矮小疏落的房屋。車輛駛進了樹林裡的路，那裡路燈稀少，漆黑一片，只得車頭燈照射著前面的道路。<br/>「岡旻，你還好嗎？」正在駕駛的母親關心地望向他，一隻手溫柔地握住了他的手，「對不起，我......只能這樣做。」<br/>「我沒事，媽，您放心。」岡旻對母親笑了笑，「反而是媽媽應該很累了，您已經駕駛了很久了吧？」<br/>「沒關係，我們很快便到新家了。想到以後不用再見那個混蛋我便充滿了力量！」</p>
<p>為了避開酗酒而有暴力傾向的丈夫，母親偷偷帶著岡旻離開了首都，回到了在鄉郊小鎮的老家。岡旻一方面慶幸擺脫了暴戾的父親，一方面有點擔心自己的新生活。<br/>「你外公給我在小鎮裡找到了工作，是在他的朋友的一間餐廳做侍應。別擔心生活費，那裏物價都比大城市低很多。你只要專心讀書就行了。」<br/>「嗯，知道了。我的學校是怎樣的呢？」<br/>「你的新學校很近我們的家，走十五分鐘就到了。當然，鄉下地區的學校可能比不上城裡的學校，但聽你外公說是這區裡數一數二的高中啊！你看，這是他發給我的學校資訊。」<br/>岡旻看了看母親的手機，發現外公把電子版校訊發給了母親。<br/>「明湖鎮水母高中？哈哈哈哈，這是什麼奇怪的名字！說什麼數一數二的高中，該不會全區只有兩間高中吧！哈哈......」<br/>「你笑什麼啦！是很好的高中啊！你看，學生獲勝無數......」<br/>「哇啊！媽！！！小心！！！」<br/>「哇啊！！！」</p>
<p>一道黑影快速橫過了公路，母親慌忙地剎車，發出了刺耳的聲音，嚇飛了樹上的雀鳥。<br/>「媽！您沒事吧？」<br/>「那是什麼？是狼嗎？」母親看起來並沒有損傷，但神情慌張，手也在發抖。<br/>「不是狼，應該只是普通野狗，別怕，我們在車裡很安全。」<br/>「嚇......嚇到我了。」<br/>「別怕......別怕...... 媽，先休息一下吧。」</p>
<p>天下起了一點微雨，雨水滴滴地拍打在車頂和車窗。岡旻聽到了不斷的蟋蟀叫聲、風吹時樹葉發出的沙沙聲，時不時也聽到貓頭鷹的鳴叫。對於在市區長大的岡旻，這些聲音對他來說都很陌生。別人都說大自然使人放鬆，但晚上停在這樹林的中央使他緊張。母親似乎也感到不自在，稍作鎮定便再出發。</p>
<p>他們終於途著公路走出了樹林，看到了一個很廣闊的湖。月亮被密雲遮蓋，所以湖水沒有一點波光，漆黑一片，如一潭沼澤般幽深。此時一道閃電擊落湖面，緊接著是可怕的雷聲。「轟——」</p>
<p>「哎呀！真嚇人！」媽媽戰戰兢兢地駕著車，不禁抱怨了幾聲，「天氣真差！」</p>
<p>終於，他們有驚無險地到了外公的家，是一間頗大的雙層別墅，雖然裝潢有點古舊，但窗內透出溫暖的橙色燈光，令岡旻的心安定下來。一個老人聽見車子的聲音立即從屋內出來迎接。</p>
<p>「外公！」岡旻跑到外公前面給了他一個大大的擁抱。<br/>「哎唷，岡旻！你又長高了呢！怎麼長得越來越俊了！」<br/>「爸，我們來了！樹林的路也太黑了吧，剛才差點撞到動物......」<br/>「沒事就好，沒事就好......那個人，沒有為難你吧。」<br/>「我們偷偷走的，不會再回去了。」母親一臉黯淡，「不會讓他再毀掉我們的生活。」<br/>外公沉默了一回，不知如何安慰女兒，「岡旻這小子真好看，長得像你。」<br/>「對對對，我絕對是繼承了媽媽的美貌！」岡旻挽著母親的手臂，露出甜甜的笑容。<br/>母親笑了笑，「這孩子，這麼大了還很黏人，還喜歡像小女孩撒嬌。」</p>
<p>母親住在樓上，而岡旻的房間在樓下。知道女兒和孫子要回來住，外公把房間的雜物都搬走，把房間弄乾淨，並購置了新的床和書桌，還刻意安裝了wifi方便岡旻上網。洗澡後，岡旻在自己的房間裡休息。岡旻休閒地坐在舒適的床上用手機上網。他想多了解自己將要讀的學校，便搜尋了「水母高中」。</p>
<p>他在學校網站發現這他的新學校好像真的很厲害，贏了不少聯校的比賽。全國青年組武術大賽冠軍、聯校游泳比賽冠軍、聯校音樂節歌唱比賽冠軍......然後一個學生的名字頻密地出現在校網的各個地方，明顯是一個風雲人物。</p>
<p>「這個『趙啓賢』是什麼人呀，怎麼到處也有他的名字......武術冠軍、游泳冠軍、唱歌冠軍怎可能都是他呀！這種人真討厭！上天好不公平呀，怎麼可以如此偏袒同一個人，哼......」</p>
<p>後來他看到成績優異生的部分寫着——「全級第一名 趙啓賢」。<br/>「太誇張了......還是個學霸呢！真是開掛的人生啊！」<br/>十二時正，岡旻感覺有點困了，躺在床上沉沉地睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 湖邊驚魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 湖邊驚魂</p>
<p>後來幾天岡旻都過得很快樂，很悠閒。每天醒來便聽到滿山的雀鳥在唱歌，然後吃外公做的早餐，有時是烘麵包，有時是麥片，有時是鬆餅，總之都是熱騰騰的。之前在市區母親忙於工作，他也懶得煮早餐，通常也是隨便拿些乾硬的餅乾充當早餐。他幫外公打理園藝，澆澆花，種種菜，有時候外公會教他做木工。日子過得很寫意，讓他慶幸自己來到明湖鎮開展了新生活。</p>
<p>他也認識了一個鄰居，他是住在附近的一個叔叔，外公讓他叫他做「趙叔」。一天岡旻和外公在修理圍欄，他經過便打了聲招呼。「早上好呀！你孫子來跟你住了？」<br/>「是呀！喂，幫我謝謝你兒子，砌好了我外孫的床！」<br/>「哎，沒事！舉手之勞！」</p>
<p>「外公，『砌好了床』是什麼意思呀？」<br/>「噢，就是把床的零件買回來後，趙叔的兒子幫我把它們組裝起來了。難道你以為你的床本身就是一整張床嗎？」<br/>「原來如此，那我真要找個時間去謝謝他了。」<br/>「你應該會在學校見到他，他也讀水母高中，今年要升三年級了。他叫啓賢，好像成績挺好的。到時好好謝謝他吧！」<br/>「好的好的......等等！『啓賢』？他叫趙啓賢？」<br/>「是呀？怎麼了？」<br/>「外公，水母高中不會有另一個『趙啓賢』吧......他的成績不是『挺好的』，而是『十分好』啊！」<br/>後來岡旻每次爬上自己的床準備睡覺時，都會想「這是學霸給我砌的床」，竟莫名有種優越感。</p>
<p>過了優哉悠哉的幾天假期，終於到了新學年的開始。岡旻一醒來，便有一種又緊張又期待的心情。他穿好校服，吃了早餐，準備出門時，發現下起了微雨，便拿了一把傘子。</p>
<p>誰知在半路上，風愈刮愈大。岡旻一時不注意，傘子便從他手中飛出，落到旁邊的湖裡去。「啊！不要！」岡閔慘叫一聲，連忙跑到湖旁，伸手把傘子撈回來。</p>
<p>幸好，傘子浮在湖邊，岡旻只要傾斜身體重心，便伸手可及。他抓住了傘子的邊沿，打算拿起來，卻感覺到了水裡有一道阻力，像是被某個東西卡住了。當他再稍為用力一扯，他明確地感受到了——水裡有個東西，想把傘子拉下去。那力度大得甚至讓岡旻差點也被拉下水了去。岡旻在千均一髮之際放開了手，眼睜睜看著傘子快速地下沉至消失。他跌坐在湖岸邊，想要站起來拔腿就跑，卻感到雙腿發軟站不起來，只能蠕動著身體退後。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 漩渦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>溫柔的啓賢學長要出現了！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 漩渦</p>
<p>趙啓賢上學的路上，遇到了一個少年。當時，那個少年蹲在湖邊，神色慌張。他的身體被雨水完全沾濕，微微發抖，像一隻大雨夜中被遺棄的小狗般楚楚可憐。他穿著同樣的高中制服，竟然是同校生。</p>
<p>「同學，你沒事吧？請不要靠近湖邊。」<br/>少年先是被他的聲音嚇到了，後來又露出得救了的神情。他踉蹌地跑向啓賢，竟摟住了他。「嗚嗚嗚......好恐怖啊！好恐怖！有有有怪物想拉我下去！是真真真的！」</p>
<p>啓賢推開了他，警戒地退後了一步，說：「你騙不了我。」<br/>「是真真真的！剛才風太大，我的傘子飛進湖裡去了！我去撿，然後它差點就把我拉進湖裡去了！」少年淚流如注，漂亮的臉孔又有眼淚又有鼻涕都沒有擦掉。</p>
<p>啓賢蹙眉盯著他觀察了一陣子，才似是反應過來。「你先鎮定下來，沒有事的，別怕。」他把紙巾拿給小哭包，「先擦一擦臉吧。」<br/>小哭包胡亂地擦了擦臉，哽咽著說：「那到底是什麼湖底怪物......嗚......」<br/>「先走吧，上學要遲了。」啓賢拍了拍他的肩，與他共撐一把傘，讓岡旻走在較遠離湖水的那一邊。</p>
<p>走了一段路，少年不再哭了，身體也停止了發抖，似乎是冷靜了一點。<br/>啓賢問：「我好像沒有見過你。你是新搬來的？」<br/>「嗯......」<br/>「剛才你說的『東西』，其實只是漩渦而已，並沒有什麼怪物。下雨令水流加快，兩股水流流速存在差異， 互相接觸時互相吸引，纏繞在一起，形成了螺旋狀的入囗，即是漩渦。」<br/>小哭包一臉茫然地看著他，「你說什麼？」<br/>啓賢心裏想，這個學弟呆呆的。<br/>他摸了摸學弟的頭，柔聲說：「我說那是漩渦，自然現象，沒有怪物。」<br/>「喔......我還以為是水鬼，嚇死我了！」學弟發現自己大驚小怪了，竟把漩渦的吸力當成洪水猛獸，頓時十分困窘。 他低下了頭，白皙的臉浮現出兩道紅霞。<br/>「雖然不是水鬼，但那個湖深不見底，小心為上，還是不要進水。」啓賢提醒他。</p>
<p>後來兩人默默地走著，沒有作聲。但是啓賢總感覺學弟在看他，但他看向學弟時，學弟又迅速地移開目光。「怎麼了？」啓賢問。</p>
<p>「沒......沒事......就是......謝謝你。」學弟抬起頭，睫毛長長的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看著他。<br/>「不要緊。」<br/>「不過學長，你不用把傘傾向我這邊，你那邊的肩膊都要淋濕了......反正我衣服已經濕了......」<br/>「我們走快一點，到學校給你換衣服。」<br/>「好的！學長......我叫柳岡旻。你叫什麼名字呀？」<br/>「我叫趙啓賢。原來你就是老爺爺的外孫，歡迎你來呀。」<br/>「趙......趙啓賢？！」<br/>「是，怎麼了？」<br/>岡旻停在原地怔怔地看著他，張開了嘴，卻一時失去了言語。耳朵和臉頰都紅通通的。<br/>「快走吧，開學典禮快要開始了。你還要換衣服。」啓賢笑了笑，心想這個學弟真是呆呆的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 學長</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 學長</p>
<p>快到學校了， 陸陸續續看到了很多同校的學生。岡旻感到有點緊張，因爲很多學生也在望向他們。<br/>「啓賢哥！早上好呀！」<br/>「喂！啓賢！放學一起練打嗎？」<br/>「啊——終於見到啓賢學長了！今天也好帥氣啊！」<br/>「他旁邊的是誰呀？」<br/>「不知道，是新生吧！好可愛！」<br/>「啓賢學長人真好呀，一定是看到新生忘記帶雨傘了吧！」<br/>「我也想跟他一起撐同一把傘！啊——」女生堆傳來陣陣微微的尖叫。</p>
<p>啓賢把岡旻帶到教務處，問職員是否有多一套的校服可以借穿。誰知今天下雨，太多人來借校服了，所以完全沒有多一套的男裝校服了。<br/>「女裝校服裙倒是還有一套喔！你要嗎，小可愛？」美麗的書記姐姐調戲岡旻，引來了全部職員的調笑。<br/>「不用了，謝謝！」岡旻羞紅著臉，跑出了教務處。</p>
<p>「那沒辦法了，只能等它自己風乾了......」岡旻沮喪地說。<br/>「不行，禮堂冷氣太大，會感冒。跟我走。」<br/>啓賢邁著大長腿，快步地走著。岡旻小跑地跟在後面，發現來到了更衣室。更衣室裡空無一人，因爲大家都到禮堂坐著參與典禮了。<br/>「你先用吹風機吹一下。等等我。」啓賢冷靜地說。<br/>「嗯？啊，好的。」<br/>岡旻以為啓賢要上廁所，誰知他扯了扯領帶，脫掉了上身的裇衫。雖然他有穿背心內衣，但依然看得出結實的身材。岡旻立即轉過了頭，面向牆壁，假裝專心地吹自己的衣服。他感覺這個更衣室很熱，熱得他微微冒汗。他不知道為什麼，他不太敢望向啓賢。<br/>「好了，穿上。」<br/>「嗯？這......這是你的制服？」<br/>啓賢微微失笑，「不然呢？」<br/>岡旻這才發現啓賢穿上了一套運動服，右胸前印著「武術部」三個字。剛才穿正式校服時，啓賢看起來溫文爾雅，現在穿上運動服，則有一種英姿颯颯，充滿活力的感覺，令岡旻忍不住多看了幾眼。<br/>「快穿上吧，典禮要開始了，我可不想陪你遲到。」啓賢似笑非笑地說。<br/>岡旻立即抱著制服衝進廁所間隔裡更換。「啓賢學長，謝謝你！你先別管我了，你自己先去禮堂吧！我不想耽誤你。」他一邊換衣服一邊說。<br/>「你知道禮堂在哪裡？」<br/>「......我會找到的......應該......」</p>
<p>岡旻換好衣服出來了，發現啓賢還在等他。<br/>「你，你還在等我？謝謝......其實我真的不知道禮堂在哪裡，幸好你留下來了。我們快走吧！咦？」岡旻剛打算離開，卻被啓賢拉住了手臂。<br/>看著啓賢靠近的英俊臉龐，岡旻頓時睜大了眼睛，拼住了呼吸。<br/>「領帶未繫好。今天當值的風紀隊長可是很嚴格的，你不會想讓他認住你的。」啓賢纖長的手指快速地幫岡旻整理著領帶，「弄好了，走吧。」<br/>幸好啓賢整理得很快，否則岡旻可能要昏厥在這個更衣室裡。</p>
<p>啓賢帶著岡旻快步走到禮堂，看見幾個帶著風紀襟章的人守在禮堂前面。為首的那位風紀隊長看到了啓賢，竟是一副吃驚又鄙視的樣子。「趙啓賢，你這身是怎麼回事？開學典禮你竟然穿運動服進場，明顯是違反校規。」<br/>「李東憲，我要上台作為學生代表致辭，現在要去後台準備了，你別阻礙我了。謝謝。」 岡旻注意到啟賢對其他人都是比較親和，對著這個風紀隊長卻是有點敵意。<br/>東憲目光銳利，明顯有點生氣了，卻又不得不放行，同時他又掃視岡旻的褲子，好像在說這褲子怎麼這樣長，真難看。</p>
<p>他們兩個進去禮堂時，基本上大家都己經安坐在座位上。人們聽到了後面的動靜，都轉過頭來看他們。面對眾人的目光，岡旻不禁緊張起來。他甚至不知道自己坐在什麼地方，慌張地東張西望。</p>
<p>「你什麼班？」啓賢問。<br/>「1B! 」<br/>「左手邊第三至第四排。」<br/>「啊，謝謝！」<br/>終於兩人分道揚鑣，岡旻急步走到自己的班級，啓賢則走向後台。<br/>岡旻找到了他的位置坐下，旁邊是一個正在玩扭計骰的男生，手指飛快地扭動著，很快便扭好了。「哇！」岡旻表示讚嘆。男生看了看他，點了點頭，「嗨。」<br/>典禮要開始了，同學們安靜下來，旁邊的男生也收起了扭計骰。</p>
<p>典禮跟一般學校的典禮一樣，有唱校歌，校長致辭，介紹老師的環節等等。岡旻最期待的，卻是啓賢作為學生代表的演講。啓賢出場時，因爲穿著運動服而引起了關注和議論。<br/>「為什麼啓賢學長穿的是運動服？不是一定要穿校服參加典禮嗎？」<br/>「難道要宣傳武術部？」<br/>前面的同學們議講起來，只有岡旻知道到底是怎麼回事。<br/>「校長，各位老師，各位同學，大家好。我是三年級A班的趙啓賢。對不起，我今天穿了錯誤的服裝，因爲我在返學路上遇到了一點意外。並不是為了借機宣傳武術部喔！我們部挺受歡迎的，不像紀律部的風紀隊般長期缺人，但如果大家對武術有興趣的話是非常歡迎你們的加入。」<br/>台下傳來了一點笑聲，然後大家都熱烈地歡呼和拍手。<br/>「真厲害呀！」岡旻心想。他也想成為這種人——大方得體，充滿自信，有幽默感，對這麼多人說話也是游刃有餘。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 傳說研究部</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 傳說研究部</p><p>第二天上學，岡旻早早便到了三年A班找啓賢，想把昨天洗好的衣服還給他，可是啓賢還沒有回來，於是他便在門口乖乖地等著啓賢。<br/>
「他是誰呀？」<br/>
「新生？好可愛呀！」<br/>
「不知道他找誰呢？」<br/>
「在找......『老攻』？」<br/>
「哈哈哈哈，你真是的！」一堆學姐在課室裡面圍起來吱吱喳喳的，不時觀察著課室外站著的岡旻，不時就爆發出一陣大笑，令岡旻十分害羞。「她們到底在說什麼......在笑我嗎？嗚......啓賢學長怎麼還未到......」</p><p>「小學弟，你找誰呢？」一個頭髮捲捲、眼睛大大的學長過來問他。<br/>
「我來找啓賢學長的，可是他不在，我便在這裡等。」<br/>
「噢？啓賢的小粉絲還真是多呢！他不收巧克力和曲奇喔！」<br/>
「這不是零食啦！是他昨天借我的校服。昨天我的校服被雨淋濕了，他把自己的校服給我穿了。」<br/>
「原來如此！難怪他昨天穿運動服上台，笑死我了！」大眼學長浮誇地笑。</p><p>這時，啓賢在走廊的盡頭出現了。岡旻看著他一步一步地愈走愈近，心跳加速。<br/>
「早。這是我的校服？」啓賢問。<br/>
「是的，昨天真的十分感謝！很抱歉耽誤了你的時間！」岡旻低著頭說。<br/>
「沒事。不用道歉。」看著岡旻這個有點可憐又有點可愛的樣子，啓賢忍不住摸了摸他的頭，令岡旻心臟猛跳了幾下。<br/>
剛打算進入課室，岡旻卻叫住了他。<br/>
「學長......我可以加入武術部嗎？」<br/>
啓賢驚訝地笑了笑，問：「你對武術有興趣？」<br/>
「有吧......」岡旻眼神飄忽，一副心虛的樣子。<br/>
「你是可以填學會申請表時把我們部填在第一選擇的，但我們學校有優先處理高年級申請的慣例。所以會先滿足三年級的同學，再到二年級，最後才是一年級。所以......祝你好運吧。」<br/>
對於這種模稜兩可又有點官腔的回答，岡旻明顯失望地點點頭，說：「好吧。謝謝學長。」</p><p>離開時，有人拍了拍他的肩膊。<br/>
「喂！小學弟！你有興趣參加『傳說研究部』嗎？」剛才那個大眼睛學長一直在旁邊聽著他和啓賢的對話。<br/>
「『傳說研究部』？竟然有這種學會？」<br/>
「是呀，我是部長洪愍撰。嘻嘻，之前為了過審，我們的學會的注冊名字是『文學研究部』。我也沒有騙人啦，畢竟傳說也是文學的一種呀！」<br/>
「抱歉......我想我沒有太大興趣......」<br/>
「小學弟，你好像是新搬來的吧！」<br/>
「嗯？你怎麼知道？」<br/>
「啊哈！我的消息真是靈通！我聽說了有人最近搬進我們鎮了，看到了你這個新面孔我就知道是你！就是你這個小帥哥！」<br/>
「你好，我是柳岡旻......學長，快上課了，我要回我的課室......」岡旻想盡快擺脫這個聒噪的學長回到課室，但卻聽到了令他停住腳步的話。<br/>
「岡旻，你剛剛搬來，應該還沒聽過我們明湖鎮『湖底幽魂』的傳說吧？」<br/>
「湖底幽魂......我沒有聽過，是指鎮裡那個又闊大又深不見底的湖嗎？」<br/>
「明湖鎮裡還有別的湖嗎？」愍撰見岡旻感興趣了，狡猾地笑了笑，「那個湖，深不可測，誰知道裡面藏了什麼東西。」<br/>
岡旻想到昨天的遭遇，頓時感到毛骨悚然。<br/>
愍撰繼續說：「據說，湖的位置本來是一個城鎮，後來水壩被戰爭破壞，淹沒了下游的所有房屋。」然後他再壓低了聲線，說：「有一些來不及逃生的居民就在那裡淹死了，化為湖底幽魂。」<br/>
雖然害怕，但岡旻還想再聽更多，可惜上課的鐘聲這個時候響起了。<br/>
「喂！你是新生吧？為什麼在這裡逗留？快回自己的課室！」昨天那個嚴肅的風紀隊長突然出現了，一臉兇惡地催促岡旻，嚇得岡旻馬上離開。<br/>
「哎！李東憲！你把我們珍貴的部員嚇走了！岡旻小弟弟放棄武術部吧記得來『文學研究部』！唔～～」愍撰大聲叫嚷，然後被東憲捂著嘴拉回課室了。<br/>
「走廊禁止喧鬧！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 湖底幽魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 湖底幽魂</p>
<p>愍撰學長說的話一直在他的腦海裡浮現，令他連續幾天上課都會時不時走神。<br/>當日在湖裡的，真的是什麼奇怪的生物嗎？還是如啓賢所講，只不過是漩渦，一個普通的自然現象？<br/>他想起了當時前所未有的危機感和不安感，難道真的只是他大驚小怪？</p>
<p>「柳岡旻！這一題答案是什麼？」老師見他心不在焉，便刻意考他。<br/>「嗯？啊！這題是......」<br/>同座勇勝在桌子下偷偷地打了個C的手勢。岡旻便故作鎮定地說：「C. 」令老師懷疑自己可能是看錯了，岡旻並沒有發呆。<br/>老師望向黑板，岡閔便給了勇勝一個感激的眼神。<br/>勇勝就是之前在禮堂和他一起坐的男生。他是一個學霸，所有大家不懂做的功課他都會做，還能夠井井有條，簡單易明地解釋給大家聽。因為他是一個平易近人的學霸，所以很受大家歡迎，但他很少在小休時跟大家打成一片。他總是自己一個看小說，或者是研究扭計骰的花式，那極度專心的程度令人不敢打擾。</p>
<p>學會意願表傳了過來，岡旻二話不說在第一意願那一項裡填上了武術部，然後他在第二意願填上了足球部。至於第三意意願，他盯著那一個空格，想到了愍撰學長神秘的笑。<br/>「傳說研究部......聽起來很古怪又很可疑啊！可是又很想知道更多有關湖底幽魂的傳說......」</p>
<p>他苦惱了一會兒，瞄了瞄勇勝的意願表，卻驚訝地看見第一意願那裡端正秀麗的寫著「文學研究部」。</p>
<p>「勇勝，你知道這個文學研究部其實是做什麼的嗎？」</p>
<p>「按字面看應該就是研究文學和交流閱讀心得吧。我對於古典文學很有興趣，但如果這個學會是以討論現代文學為主的話，我想我也會樂於嘗試新的範疇。」<br/>岡旻剛打算告訴他實情，就有人來找勇勝了。「勇勝勇勝！教教我！這道題目怎麼做呀？好難呀！」<br/>勇勝開始認真地解答同學的問題，沒有留意到岡旻欲言又止。</p>
<p>岡旻認為勇勝是一個冷靜、聰明、理智又平和的人，要是有什麼奇怪的事情發生了，有他陪著一定感覺令人很安心。<br/>岡旻於是自私地決定隱瞞「文學研究部」的真名，雖然他感到有點對不起勇勝。</p>
<p>過了幾天，學會的公佈結果出來了。如眾人所料，有太多人報名武術部了，把武術部放在第一意願的人中，只有十分之一的人成功進入，而且大部分都是三年級的學生，只有幾個二年級學生。岡旻失望地發現，足球部也是一個很受歡迎的學會，而且很多位置本來已經被初中足球隊的隊員內定了，也沒有岡旻的位置。於是，他和勇勝都成為了「文學研究部」的成員。</p>
<p>今天放學後有「文學研究部」的迎新活動。勇勝和岡旻一起走到了活動室，拉開門，便看到了興奮的愍撰學長。<br/>「你好你好！歡迎你們來到我們的傳說研究部！岡旻小學弟，我好開心啊！你不但來了，還帶了朋友來，太令我感動了！」<br/>岡旻頓時十分尷尬，「愍撰學長，其實他不是我介紹來的......」<br/>「『傳說研究部』？是什麼意思呢？這裡不是文學研究......」勇勝問。</p>
<p>「呃，岡旻沒有跟你說嗎？其實是這樣的，我們是傳說研究部。我們是為了通過審批，所以才申請部名為文學研究部的......你們先坐下！我來跟你慢慢講！」望著勇勝困惑的樣子，愍撰不禁有點擔心，怕學弟會立刻奪門而出。<br/>「我們傳說研究部，其實是研究靈異事件、都市傳說、陰謀論等等的部門，我們會舉辦研討會，作事件分析、文本分析，然後還可能會進行實地考察。嘻嘻，聽起來是不是很有趣呢？」<br/>愍撰仔細地觀察著勇勝的反應，臉上掛著一個討好的微笑， 彷彿一個營業額不足，正在努力兜售商品的銷售員。<br/>岡旻也是偷偷觀察著勇勝的表情，畢竟勇勝剛剛知道自己被學會的名字騙了，而他一直幫助的同桌隱瞞了這件事，他應該感到很驚訝和生氣吧？</p>
<p>勇勝卻沒有岡旻想像般生氣和驚訝，依舊是那平和、冷靜的樣子，只是眼睛微微睜大了一點。「原來如此，我真的完全沒有想過是科幻和靈異類的『文學作品』呢，聽起來是挺有趣的。」<br/>岡旻和愍撰鬆了一口氣，然後一個外表清秀斯文的男生捧著飲品和零食進來了。「咦？新會員已經到了嗎？歡迎歡迎！這些零食和飲品隨便取用喔！我是副會長裴浩榮 ~」剛進來的男生親切地招呼他們。</p>
<p>後來又有一個健碩的男生進來活動室了， 似乎是部長的熟人。「嗨～哥，我來了！」<br/>「噢！延浩，你來了呀！太好了，我們再等一個會員就可以開始自我介紹環節了！」</p>
<p>話音剛落，一個熟悉的臉孔便出現在活動室裡。他目光嚴肅地掃視著活動室。<br/>「風......風紀大人？你為何大駕光臨？我們這裡只是個小小的文學研究部，沒有什麼可疑的！」延浩這樣說簡直是欲蓋彌彰。<br/>岡旻看到表情兇巴巴的風紀隊長李東憲也是嚇了一跳，不自覺地縮小了身體，躲在勇勝後面。<br/>「哈哈哈，你們有所不知了！我們的風紀大隊長也是文學研究部的會員喔！而且他知道我們實際是幹什麼的。」愍撰一臉得意，似乎是對自己招攬到「大人物」感到自豪。<br/>「別講廢話了，快開始吧！」東憲一副尷尬的樣子。</p>
<p>然後大家便開始自我介紹。<br/>「歡迎大家來到我們傳說研究部！我是會長洪愍撰，三年A班。我由小時候開始很喜歡研究各種傳說、超自然事件。我最喜歡的電視劇是X檔案。」<br/>「大家好，我是副會長裴浩榮，也是三年A班。我跟愍撰一樣，喜歡研究傳說和陰謀論。」<br/>「大家好！我叫朱延浩，一年級A班！我和愍撰哥是鄰居，所以從小時候開始就跟著愍撰哥玩了，他總是帶著我去冒險。我本來是想加入音樂部的，但因為愍撰哥說他們學會不夠會員可能會被解散，所以我便來了。」健碩男生的牙齒不太整齊，露出牙齒笑起來卻給人一種開朗、親切的感覺。<br/>「夠義氣呀，延浩！」愍撰在旁邊嚷道。<br/>「......我是李東憲，三年B班。」<br/>「我是金勇勝，一年B班，我喜歡看小說和玩扭計骰。」<br/>「我是柳岡旻，也是一年B班，我對於這個小鎮的湖的傳說很感興趣......所以......」<br/>「噢！哈哈，想不到就是這個傳說就把岡旻弟弟吸引住了呢！很多人也說他們見過湖底幽魂，有些人說他們的容貌十分可怕，身體發脹、臉容蒼白......」愍撰瞪著眼睛，擺出一副可怕的表情。其實愍撰是一個帥氣的小伙子，但他總是做出過於生動的表情，看起來就是有點滑稽。</p>
<p>「但是，這些都是鎮裡的大叔喝醉酒後看到的，所以可信性較低。而且他們也說辭不一，有些人說是臉容蒼白，有些人說他們沒有眼珠，有些人還說是長著魚尾的美麗女生呢。」浩榮補充說。</p>
<p>「不是！那群醉酒大叔是在胡說八道！」東憲突然有點激動，「湖底幽魂根本不長這樣！說什麼像美人魚的，完全是自己的幻想吧！」<br/>「東憲......莫非你見過湖底幽魂？」愍撰好奇地問，「之前就一直在好奇你為什麼進我們部。難道你有過什麼超自然的經歷嗎？」</p>
<p>東憲微微皺著眉頭，神色凝重，確認了大家都在專心地看著他，便開始講他的故事。<br/>「如果我說，湖底幽魂就跟我們自己長得一模一樣，你們相信嗎？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 朋友A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>這一篇以東憲第一人稱敘事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「好吧，該從那裡說起呢？我沒有對太多人說起這件事，因為實在是很離奇的一件事，我想只有你們這些對『這種事情』比較感興趣的人，才可能會把我說的話當回事。這些事情已經發生了很久，對於某些細節我也有些記憶不清了，但當時的恐懼......我到現在都沒法忘記。</p><p>也許我應該先由我小學時期的一個朋友說起......嗯......為了保障私隱，我就稱他為A吧。我與A在小時候是很好的朋友，因爲我們讀同一個班，我總是能好好照顧到他。他什麼科目也讀得比我差，就連運動也不如我。不過他的成績也不差，就是中上的程度吧。可是A的媽媽是一個很嚴厲的人，總是對他的成績很不滿意，還總是拿我去跟他比較。</p><p>也許是他的母親工作壓力很大，她回來後總是很暴躁，還老是打A。後來情況還愈來愈嚴重，A的爸爸經常阻止妻子，卻導致了夫妻不和。連鄰居都聽到A媽媽大吵大鬧、摔東西的聲音。<br/>A在那個時候簡直是一個沒有笑容、沒有快樂的孩子，他總是一個人在哭，我完全無法使他開心起來，只能不斷安慰他。</p><p>終於有一天，A父親以母親虐兒為由把母親強制送入精神病院，而她被確診患有偏執型精神病。有時候她會陷入歇斯底里的狀態，例如有一次A跟著姨姨去探望她，她會大聲尖叫，趕他們出去，還指著A喊『你不是我兒子！』</p><p>但自從母親被送進精神病院後，他看起來鎮定了不少，我也沒有再看過他哭了。他的成績也進步了很多，讓大家都很驚訝。而且他以前很膽小，從來也是我幫他趕走欺負他的人。但後來他不再需要我的幫忙了，他學會了自己反抗。有一次我真的怕他會動手打人，因爲他的眼神有著從所未有的狠勁，幸好我制止了他。</p><p>他愈來愈少依賴我的幫助，有時候我對他的一點善意提點，他都會嫌我煩。他也開始有別的朋友，漸漸地，不需要我的陪伴了。不管我們之前是多親密的朋友，我們也逐漸變得疏離。</p><p>有一次考試，他有幾科的成績超越了我。因為自尊心受挫，我放學後獨自坐在湖邊哭泣。（看見愍撰微微歪嘴笑）喂！你這壞小子笑什麼，小孩子就是很容易哭呀！......當時我對A感到很生氣，因爲他好像換了一個人，不再是我熟悉的朋友了。</p><p>奇怪的是，我在哭泣，湖裡倒影的我卻好像在笑。我以為是我看錯了，擦乾眼淚再看一眼，看到它真的在微笑，它還問：『你也要換嗎？』</p><p>我馬上拔腿就跑，回到家裡立即緊抱我的媽媽。媽媽以為我因為成績不好而哭，溫柔地安慰我說不要緊，無論如何她也以我為榮。</p><p>後來我沒有再見過那個倒影了，但我經過那個湖的時候必定會急步走。那件事令我留下了心理陰影，對於深水的地方都會有一點恐懼。</p><p>至於那個朋友，他跟我進了不同的初中，但......唉，算了，已經不是我的朋友了。我的故事差不多就是這樣子。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 被換掉了？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 被換掉了？</p><p> 東憲說完他的故事，大家都倒抽了一口氣。尤其因爲東憲不像是喜歡胡說八道、 妖言惑眾而吸引注意的人，這個「故事」的真實性很高。<br/>「原來真的有鬼，那真的很可怕呀......」岡旻縮起身體，拉扯著勇勝的手臂。<br/>「這真的是......聞所未聞！但非常的有研究價值！東憲，難道它們是有化作人形的幻術？你知道有什麼人跟你有相似經歷嗎？」愍撰站了起來，看上去十分興奮，似乎已經想好了一連串對於湖底幽魂的考察活動。<br/>「沒有......其實這件事我只在小時候跟姐姐說過，她覺得是我幻想出來的。」東憲無奈地說。</p><p>「啊—我有！我有相似經歷！」岡旻舉起手來，「開學禮那天，我的雨傘飛進湖裡了，然後它就一直下沉！」</p><p>大家靜下來了，只聽到浩榮的鉛筆掉在地上滾動的聲音，然後延浩「噗」一聲笑了出來。「你是在開玩笑嗎？」東憲皺眉問。</p><p>「不不不，是很恐怖的，好像有東西在水底裡跟我拉扯，連我也差點被拉進去了！」岡旻連忙解釋。</p><p>浩榮安慰他說：「有可能是湖底幽魂，但較大可能是漩渦造成的。」</p><p>這時，剛才一直安靜的勇勝說：「東憲學長，剛才我對你說話的鋪墊和一些細節很在意。首先鋪墊方面，你花了很多時間講述你的朋友。假如重點只是在於你看到的倒影，那你一開始只要簡單地說自己感到傷心就行了。所以你所憂慮的重點，除了那個倒影，還有你朋友的轉變，像是換了一個人的那種轉變。」</p><p>大家併住了呼吸聽勇勝的分析，東憲則露出了「被你發現了」的神情。</p><p>「細節方面，假如你沒有記錯，倒影跟你說：『你也要換嗎？』那個『也』字，暗示之前已經發生過『換』的事。而A的媽媽，說他不是她的兒子，並不是對他感到失望的意思，而是她直覺那個人真的不是她的兒子。」</p><p>聽到這裡，大家都感到心裡發毛，後背一陣寒慄。</p><p>「所以我推斷你在懷疑，你的朋友已經被換掉了，換出來的正是湖底幽魂。我說得對嗎？」</p><p>東憲佩服地看著這個學弟，點了點頭，「是的，我的確有這個懷疑。但他的行為舉止與一般人無異，所以亦有可能是我想得太多了。他的改變，可能就是青春期的變化吧。」</p><p>浩榮點點頭，說：「畢竟他經歷了很大的創傷。創傷可以把人的心靈擊敗，但克服了也可促使人的成長......」</p><p>「我不管！有可疑的地方就要去查！怎麼可以讓這些妖怪化成人類，遺害人間！東憲，告訴我，這個A君到底是誰？他還住在我們鎮裡嗎？」</p><p>東憲一臉不自然地說：「他......已經搬走了，我們沒聯絡，不知道他住在那裡了。」</p><p>「給我名字！我們馬上網上搜查一下他的名字！」愍撰把學校禁止使用的手機拿了出來。</p><p>這時，突然有人敲了敲門，愍撰馬上手忙腳亂地收回手機。有人打開了門，是一位老師。「你們是文學部吧？我們話劇社要進來了。」<br/>「怎麼回事？我明明預約了這個房間啊！」愍撰感到驚訝。<br/>「對，因爲你們學會人數少，所以要跟話劇社共用一個活動室，是學校政策。」<br/>「天呀！不是吧！」<br/>「我是不介意跟你們共用一個活動室的。你們呀，明明是文學社，怎麼手上連一本書也沒有？」<br/>「哈哈，今天只是迎新活動而已，所以沒有閱讀材料。」副會長浩榮心虛地假笑著說。<br/>「這樣呀！你們要加入話劇社的活動嗎？」<br/>「不了不了，我們很快便走了......」</p><p>於是，他們的迎新活動便提早結束了。愍撰答應他們，下次學會活動必定找一個不會被打擾的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 啓賢的家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 啓賢<br/>
岡旻和勇勝一起走到學校大門，準備回家。但岡旻突然停下了腳步，支支吾吾地說：「啊，我......我好像把英文書放在儲物櫃裡了。」<br/>
勇勝感到奇怪，說：「明天拿回來不就行了嗎？」<br/>
「不不，我今晚要溫習，所以要現在拿。」<br/>
「你確認書不是在你的書包？我剛剛好像見到你把它塞進書包裡了。」<br/>
「沒沒沒有！肯定是在儲物櫃裡！」<br/>
「你確定？好吧，那我們回去......」<br/>
「不不不，我自己去拿就行，不要浪費你的時間了！勇勝你先走吧！」岡旻慌張地揮揮手。<br/>
「好吧，那我先走了。」</p><p>勇勝走了幾步，覺得岡旻實在是古怪，便回頭一看。只見岡旻跑向了體育館的方向，而不是前往儲物櫃的方向。<br/>
「咦？奇怪......」</p><p>岡旻偷偷在體育館的窗戶觀望了一下，一下子便看到了啓賢學長，他正在示範跆拳道的拳法。除了武術部的會員之外，還有一堆人在場館旁邊的長板凳看著他們的練習，大部分是女生。於是岡旻靜靜地坐在角落，時不時看著手機，假裝自己在等人。</p><p>岡旻覺得自己已經很低調，卻似乎還是引起了不少人的注意。女生們頻頻看過來，但又沒有一個人走來跟他談天。他有點孤獨，又有點不自然，很想離開，但又覺得應該留下來。</p><p>不如離開吧？其實他也不知道自己在這裡做什麼，純粹就是想把今天所聽到的分享給他聽，或者再簡單點，就是因為想見見他。</p><p>啓賢專心地指導著，根本沒有注意到他。他們的訓練什麼時候結束呢？他還要再等多久呢？不要緊，繼續等吧，反正啓賢專注的樣子很帥氣，便再多看一會吧。「好像教得很好的樣子，大家都好專心呀！」</p><p>「好了，今天先到這裡吧，回家可以練習一下。」啓賢對隊員說。</p><p>岡旻剛準備上前，卻已經有人快速上前，叫住了啓賢。「啓賢哥哥！我們學生會有點事想拜託你，方便來一下我們會室嗎？」</p><p>這時，啓賢望向了岡旻的方向，與他四目雙投。岡旻心臟猛跳了一下，一時呆住了，然後生硬地揮了揮手。</p><p>啓賢對旁邊的女生說︰「不好意思，你等我一下。」然後他便穿越人群，笑意盈盈地走到岡旻前面。</p><p>「你在這裡幹什麼呀？難道你是來偷學的嗎？我記得你說過想進武術部吧。」<br/>
「怎麼說是偷學呢？我就是來旁聽一下。」<br/>
「抱歉啦，結果你進了什麼學會？」<br/>
「文學研究部。」<br/>
「......洪愍撰的那個部？」啓賢臉色變了一變，似乎是在擔心岡旻進了什麼奇怪的學會，「那個學會，該不會真的是研究文學的吧。」<br/>
「其實是傳說研究學會！我們剛才有迎新活動，我聽到了一些很有趣又有點恐怖的傳聞！」岡旻興奮地說，「不如......等你處理了學生會的事情，我們一起回家吧，到時我再講給你聽！」<br/>
「但是我不知道學生會那邊要弄多久，要不你先回去吧！」啓賢有點為難地說。<br/>
「啊，好的。那......再見！」岡旻故作開朗地笑著揮手，眼睛卻難掩失望的神色。</p><p>看著啓賢和那個學生會的女生有說有笑地一起離開，岡旻心裡酸溜溜的。即使可以變得親近又如何？他不過是一個笨拙的小學弟。</p><p>「喂，岡旻！」啓賢突然又回頭叫住了他，淺笑著說︰「我很好奇你到底聽到了什麼傳聞，要不你明天小休來找我吧。」</p><p>「好哇！好哇！」幸好人沒有尾巴，不然這個時候它必定在興奮地擺動。</p><p>經過那個湖時，路上只有他一個人，他鼓起勇氣，以一百米賽跑的步速在湖邊大道奔走。他幻想湖裡有很多東西冒出來想要傷害他，卻因為他跑得很快而一一避開了。終於離開了湖的範圍，令他鬆了一口氣。他發現，跑步雖然很累，但跑步後給人一種心情得到放鬆的感覺。難道這就是運動時釋放安多酚的效果？</p><p>「今天又成功和啓賢學長聊天了，他還讓我明天再找他，哈哈！我真厲害！」</p><p>晚飯過後，岡旻在埋頭做功課，卻嗅到了一股香香甜甜的味道。「莫非是......」岡旻馬上衝到廚房查看，「媽！你在烤鮮奶撻嗎？好香呀！」<br/>
「是呀！你嗅出來了？我已經很久很久沒做甜點了，你竟然還嗅得出是鮮奶撻的味道！」媽媽笑著說。的確，媽媽心情好的時候喜歡做甜點，而她已經好幾年沒有做過了。<br/>
「真的是久違了......太好了！」看著鮮奶撻出爐，岡旻簡直高興得要泛淚。<br/>
「你也太誇張了吧，有這麼感動嗎？喜歡的話我明天再做。」<br/>
岡旻吃著甜點，突然靈機一動。「媽，可以給我兩個撻帶走嗎？」<br/>
媽媽感覺到了事情有點不簡單，瞇起眼笑著說：「嗯？送給誰呀？」<br/>
「媽，您別想太多！就是我們的鄰居，上次不是給我砌床了嗎？他也是我的學長，幫助過我的。」岡旻馬上解釋。<br/>
「還以為看上了哪個姑娘，原來是看上了鄰家的公子呀？」媽媽笑咪咪地揶揄道。<br/>
「媽！您......您說什麼啦！」</p><p>結果岡旻帶著一束青葡萄和幾個新鮮出爐的鮮奶撻走到了啓賢的家。「好緊張，好緊張......不知道啓賢學長的家是怎樣的？不知道啓賢學長在做什麼？我這樣會不會打擾到他......啊，應該不會吧，我只是去給他送好吃的。」</p><p>猶豫了一會，他終於按下了啓賢家的門鈴。他緊張地等了十秒，聽到門後有人喊「來了來了」，然後趙叔打開了門。「呦！原來是弟弟來了呀！你是叫岡旻，對吧？」趙叔親切地說。趙叔是一個帥大叔，啓賢跟他有相似的眼睛。<br/>
「對，叔叔您好！我媽媽做了點鮮奶撻，想送給你們吃的。」岡旻乖巧地說。<br/>
「很香呢！謝謝你們！你來得正好，我準備切西瓜，你進來一起吃吧！」<br/>
「不會打擾您們吧？」雖然這樣說，但岡旻的眼睛已經閃著期待的光。<br/>
「進來吧！看你的樣子就知道你想吃西瓜！」<br/>
啓賢的家佈置得很典雅，看起來並不是家裡兩個男人的風格，也許是他的媽媽選的家具。趙叔讓岡旻在客廳的沙發待著，自己則走向廚房切西瓜。「叔叔，啓賢學長呢？」岡旻有點緊張地端坐在沙發上。「他好像在洗澡。」趙叔邊切西瓜邊說，然後大聲叫喊︰「啓賢！你洗好了嗎？」</p><p>「爸，您叫我嗎？啊......你來了呀。」啓賢赤裸著上身，用毛巾擦著頭髮走出了浴室，好身材一覽無遺。一股不知道是男士清爽洗髮水還是沐浴露的香氣從浴室裡湧出來，是那一次岡旻與他共撐一把傘時嗅到的那種氣味。</p><p>岡旻在這種醉人的香氣中變得神智不清、臉紅耳赤、視線亂飄，不敢直視啓賢。「啊，你家的天花板真美！」</p><p>「......沒有很美吧，還有點發霉了。」</p><p>「要吃鮮奶撻嗎？我媽做的。」</p><p>「好，我先去穿件衣服，否則你都不敢看我了。」啓賢戲謔一笑。</p><p>岡旻被取笑了，有點惱羞成怒，說：「我為啥不敢看？」</p><p>「因爲你怕喜歡上我吧？哈哈。」啓賢繼續打趣道。</p><p>「你不穿上衣在這裡晃來晃去幹什麼？」趙叔提著西瓜從廚房出來，「不是在學弟面前炫耀吧。」</p><p>幸好趙叔及時出來，否則岡旻真的不知道如何應對啓賢的話。他是把他當成朋友，在開玩笑嗎？</p><p>還是他難以啟齒的心意已經被人看穿了？</p><p>其實啓賢這種光芒萬丈的人物，肯定有不少的追求者，這種事看得多了，肯定已經看出來了。像自己這樣平平無奇的要如何入得他的眼睛？</p><p>但即使無法更進一步，還是好想親近他啊！岡旻也不明白自己為何會這樣，也許就是第一次遇見已經被他的風度和善良所吸引，令他心動。現在縱使只是他啃咬西瓜的模樣，在岡旻看來也是帥氣的。</p><p>「岡旻，西瓜很甜呀！你怎麼還在發呆，快吃呀！」叔叔問。<br/>
「啊！好的好的！哇，真的好好吃啊！」<br/>
「要不再拿幾個水蜜桃出來？啓賢，你去洗幾個水蜜桃出來吧！」趙叔一邊看電視一邊指使兒子。<br/>
「好呀。」<br/>
「啊！我也一起去洗吧！」</p><p>在廚房裡，啓賢洗著水蜜桃時，岡旻就一直在旁邊看著他洗。<br/>
「你就在客廳坐著好了，跟著我來幹什麼呀？ 水蜜桃不用兩個人來洗吧？」<br/>
「我來檢查你是不是洗得乾淨。」<br/>
「呵，你真是個怪弟弟。」啓賢壞壞地笑著，「我叫你明天來找我，你怎麼今天就迫不及待地找來了？」<br/>
「又不是我自己要進來的，是你爸邀請我的。我又不是你的那些小迷妹......」岡旻紅著臉說。<br/>
「我有小迷妹嗎？我怎麼不知道？不是你自己幻想出來的吧。」啓賢側著頭看著岡旻，嘴上掛著調皮的笑容。<br/>
「哼，別裝了，你明知故問。她們叫你『老公』，我聽到了！」<br/>
「哈哈哈......」啓賢大聲笑了起來，「不是你想的那種意思啊！此『攻』非彼『公』，明白嗎？」<br/>
岡旻一頭霧水，疑惑地看著啓賢，「我不明白，所以是什麼『公』......你告訴我啊！」<br/>
「『老攻』就是......」啓賢緩緩靠近岡旻，低聲地在他耳邊說：「不想告訴你。自己查吧。」<br/>
啓賢滿意地看著岡旻像熟蝦般通紅的臉，捧著水蜜桃離開了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 分身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你們剛才在廚房做什麼了？」趙叔見他們洗幾隻水蜜桃卻久久未出來，感到有點奇怪。而岡旻從廚房出來時又一副腳步飄浮，快要跌倒的樣子，令他不禁懷疑兒子是不是欺負了他。<br/>「沒事，就聊聊天。」啓賢輕鬆地說。他們的確也就是聊聊天，但岡旻卻感覺像剛參加完賽跑，心臟還是扑通扑通地快速跳著，過了一會才慢慢緩過來。</p><p>「岡旻，你媽媽做的鮮奶撻真好吃！」趙叔說。<br/>「對，很香滑。」啓賢也說。<br/>岡旻高興地說：「我媽媽很喜歡做甜點的。媽媽說她想在這個鎮多認識點朋友，想邀請鄰居太太們一起做甜點，搞一下大食會什麼的。」<br/>「很好呀！聽起來很開心，爸你要不要也一起去做甜點？」<br/>「不了不了，我這個人笨手笨腳的，你要吃什麼甜品我去外面賣給你就好。」</p><p>「喔！水蜜桃好甜！」水蜜桃意外地香甜，岡旻大口大口地咬著，汁水多得下巴也滴着汁。<br/>啓賢拿了一張紙巾給他擦了擦臉，「汁都流出來了。」<br/>「啊，謝謝......」岡旻慌忙接過紙巾自己擦。</p><p>到了大約晚上十點，岡旻便懷著雀躍的心情回家了。雖然不知道別人叫啓賢「老公」是什麼意思，但他知道他和啓賢進一步親近了，他也更了解啓賢了。</p><p>在上床睡覺時，滿腦子想的都是他的臉，他說的話，他的氣味，他有點壞壞的笑容。</p><p>昱日早上下起了雨，還夾雜著幾聲雷響。這樣的天氣令他想起了開學禮當天的遭遇。不過如果不是那件事，他可能也不會對啓賢如此上心。想到啓賢，他就感到充滿力量，精神抖擻地上學了。</p><p>因爲下雨的關係，湖邊大道很濕滑，岡旻不敢像昨天放學那樣快速衝過去，只好快步行走，不時看一看湖面是否有什麼異狀。幸好湖面看似很平靜，風也不大，結實的傘子緊緊地握在手裡。</p><p>「嗒嗒嗒......」</p><p>他突然聽到後面傳來了腳步聲，他馬上停下來回頭一看，後面的那個人竟然也立即停下了腳步。那個人也穿著水母高中的校服，但是他把傘子撐得很低，擋住了他的臉。</p><p>「是......是誰呢？」岡旻輕聲問。</p><p>沒有回答。岡旻一時站在那裡僵住了。</p><p>「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻——」傘下傳來極度詭異的笑聲。岡旻馬上快速跑走，他不管地下是否濕滑，他只知道要趕緊離開這個奇怪的人。<br/>他到底是什麼人？他會一直跟著來嗎？莫非......是湖底......</p><p>「哈哈哈哈——」後面的人開始放聲大笑，「岡旻，你真的好膽小啊！」</p><p>「天啊！愍撰學長！你嚇壞我了！」岡旻哭笑不得，「你怎麼可以這麼恐怖！真的把我嚇壞了！你那個『嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻』是怎麼回事？真的像個精神變態殺人狂一樣！」<br/>「哈哈，我很喜歡模仿恐怖小丑的笑聲！」<br/>「啊——你真是太討厭了！」<br/>「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻——」<br/>「不要再扮了啦！」<br/>於是兩個人便打打鬧鬧回到了學校，有驚無險。</p><p>在學校門口看到了東憲學長在當值，嚴肅地掃視著學生的儀容。<br/>「喂！洪愍撰，你的領帶呢？」<br/>愍撰慢條斯理地在右邊的口袋裡掏出了......一張皺巴巴的紙巾。「啊，不在這邊。」然後又把手伸進另一個口袋搜索一番，才找出了他的領帶。「啊，找到了。」他拿著領帶在東憲面前晃了晃，「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻——」<br/>「你夠了，不要總是裝瘋作傻，很嚇人。」<br/>「哼，如果有一天我不再作怪了，朋友們，你們一定要開始警惕了！」愍撰臉色突然凝重。<br/>「......為什麼這樣說？」岡旻好奇地問。<br/>「哎，岡旻，不要問他，他總是這樣裝模作樣。」東憲說。<br/>「因為它的下一個目標可能就是你們了，小心呀......小心......」愍撰輕聲呢喃，神經質地到處望。</p><p>回到課室，岡旻看到勇勝在閱讀英文書，看得很入神。<br/>「勇勝！我問你一個問題！『老公』這個詞有別的意思嗎？」<br/>勇勝放下書，困惑地說︰「沒有吧......還有別的意思嗎？」<br/>「我也不知道......打擾你看書了。」<br/>「沒事。」勇勝繼續看書。<br/>結果過了幾秒，岡旻還是繼續打擾勇勝看書。「勇勝，你看的是什麼書呀？什麼是Do...Doppel...」岡旻看著書的封面，完全不讀不了上面的字。<br/>「Doppelgänger，分身。這本書記載了有關分身的民間傳說和歷史事件。據說，美國的第十六屆總統林肯、英國女王伊麗莎白一世、日本小說《人間失格》作者太宰治等名人都有見過自己的分身。」<br/>「原來真的有這種事......好可怕......」<br/>「其實有人嘗試過以科學解釋這現象，他們認為是腦部發生了某種功能障礙，導致他們看到了另一個自己的影像。可是，這個說法無法解釋由第三者目擊到分身的案例，所以分身的出現確實是一個未解之迷。」</p><p>突然，岡旻的手機震動了一下。岡旻掏出手機一看，發現收到了一條來自愍撰的訊息——「我已經找到了屬於我們學會的基地，明天放學學校大門集合！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 捉迷藏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岡旻對於他們的學會活動很期待，上課時總是在猜想愍撰到底給他們找了個什麼地方。他又對自己沒有做一點資料搜集而感到抱歉，不像勇勝那樣，有關分身的書籍看完一本又一本。他本來打算昨天回家做好功課後上網找一找資料，卻在做數學功課的時候不小心睡著了。結果他不但沒有找到資料，還沒有做完功課，只好在早上急急忙忙地抄勇勝的答案。終於下課了，便馬上與勇勝一起到校門與學會成員集合。</p><p>人齊了，愍撰便帶著大家從大路走到了小路，再由小路走進了樹林。<br/>「喂，洪愍撰你找的到底是什麼鬼地方？難道是在樹林裡面嗎？」東憲明顯對愍撰的選址感到可疑。<br/>「穿過小樹林便到了！嘻嘻，保證有驚喜！」<br/>雖說是一個小樹林，但對於一些方向感較差的人來說，也是很容易迷路的，所以岡旻即使走累了，仍緊緊跟在眾人後面。<br/>走著走著，他們突然在身後聽到了不知是野狼還是野狗的叫聲。他們馬上轉身查看，看見兩隻郊狼在盯著他們。岡旻馬上嚇得退後幾步，扯住了其他人的手臂。「哇！是狼！怎麼辦？要跑嗎？」<br/>其他人在V鎮長大，對於小樹林裡有什麼動物比較了解，所以他們都比岡旻鎮定。東憲上前把岡旻擋在後面，冷靜地說：「千萬不要跑，否則會把你當成獵物的。」<br/>「這只是郊狼，對人比較警愓。我們這裡人多，別怕。」勇勝說。<br/>他們與郊狼對視了一會，處於一個敵不動我不動的對峙狀態。然後愍撰把他的水樽扔了過去，終於把其中一隻趕走了，另一隻退後幾步，也跟著走了。</p><p>「沒事了，我們繼續走吧！」郊狼走後，愍撰撿回水樽說。<br/>「岡旻，沒事不要一個人進樹林，因爲郊狼也是頗有攻擊性的，剛才只是我們恃著人多，所以才敢手無寸鐵走進樹林。」浩榮說。<br/>「當然不會了，我很膽小的。我可能還會迷路呢！」岡旻心有餘悸地說。<br/>「對不起，下次我們不要這樣走捷徑了。其實是有比較安全的大路可以去到的，但是今天我們心急了。」浩榮有點內疚地說。<br/>「沒事，不是學長們的錯啦。話說，東憲學長還真是勇敢，看見郊狼時，他擋在我們前面了。」<br/>「對，他外表冷酷，其實挺善良的。」</p><p>他們身邊的樹林越來越稀少，終於走出了樹林，回到了大路，然後他們看到了一間雙層的古老大屋。<br/>「歡迎來到我們傳說研究部的基地，各位有請。」愍撰微微欠身，擺了一個「各位貴賓請進」的姿勢。<br/>「哥，你確定嗎？我們進去不是非法闖入吧？」延浩問。<br/>「確定，這裡沒有人住的！荒廢好幾年了！」<br/>這個古舊的大宅外牆爬滿了藤蔓，增添了一種神秘感。延浩率先推開了滿是塵埃的大門，發生「吱呀」的聲音。打開門一看，是一個闊大的大廳，有著華美的裝潢，裡面的家具鋪上了白色的布。房子的採光不錯，柔和的陽光射進來，亮得可以看到空氣中的微塵。這房子如果稍為打掃清潔，應該會變得很漂亮。</p><p>「嘩——」眾人不禁慨嘆。<br/>「這地方很漂亮，只是太久沒有人清理了。」東憲說。<br/>「真大，如果在這裡玩捉迷藏應該很棒！」岡旻說。<br/>「Good idea! 岡旻！」愍撰瞪大眼睛，興奮地看著岡旻。<br/>「咦？真的要玩嗎？」浩榮和延浩看起來也是蠢蠢欲動，看來大家都有一個童年夢想，就是在大房子裡和朋友玩捉迷藏。</p><p>「哈哈，誰先做鬼？」浩榮問。<br/>「那就讓我先來做鬼吧！」愍撰露出一個詭異的微笑。<br/>「哥，拜託不要這樣笑，很可怕耶！」延浩笑著吐嘈。<br/>「我開始數啦，數到100就開始捉人囉！1，2，3，4，5……」<br/>大家馬上跑走，去尋找可以躲藏的地方。</p><p>岡旻跑上樓梯，看見一條長長的走廊，有很多間睡房。岡閔隨便進了一間睡房，看見了一張漂亮的實木雙人床，梳妝台和一個大衣櫃。<br/>「71，72，73……」<br/>時間無多，要馬上找個躲藏的地方。岡旻打開了衣櫃門，嚇了一跳，因爲裡面有一隻仿似真人的陶瓷娃娃靜靜地坐著。她穿著精緻的紅色小禮服，波浪般的金髮上戴著閃亮的頭飾，是一個優雅可愛的小淑女。<br/>「你好呀，小娃娃，借你的衣櫃來躲一躲，你不介意吧？」<br/>岡旻爬進衣櫃裡，關上門，把自己縮成一團，安靜地聽著外面的聲音。<br/>「98，99，100！藏好了嗎？嘻嘻嘻，我來捉人了！」愍撰微弱的聲線從樓下傳過來。<br/>岡旻感覺愍撰不會這麼快便上樓，因爲樓下也有不少的藏身之處，他應該會先找那些地方。雖然如此，他也不禁緊張起來。</p><p>衣櫃裡漆黑一片中，岡旻只看到娃娃幽白的臉龐。這時他好像聽到樓下有嬉笑的聲音，好像是勇勝的聲音，看來是躲藏在樓下廚房的勇勝被抓到了。「我捉到勇勝了，現在勇勝是我的邪惡助手了！他竟然躲在廚房門後面！哈哈哈！」愍撰大聲叫嚷。<br/>愍撰誇張的叫喊很有喜感，令他不禁輕聲笑出聲來：「哈哈，愍撰學長真是好笑......」這時，他突然發現，陶瓷娃娃是微笑著的。「奇怪......原來她一直是笑著的嗎？」</p><p>突然，樓上某處傳來淒厲的慘叫，因爲叫聲過於恐怖而無法分辨是誰的。<br/>「呀呀呀！！！救命！！走開！！呀呀呀！！」<br/>岡旻很驚慌，馬上爬出衣櫃，衝出房間查看發生了什麼事。<br/>叫聲來自對面的房間，岡旻打開門，發現是一個闊大的廁所。<br/>「哇！！救命！」聲音由浴簾後傳出來。<br/>「東憲學長！」岡旻終於認出來他的聲音來，「你怎麼了？！」<br/>岡旻拉開浴簾，發現東憲在浴缸裡面......毫髮無傷。<br/>「蟲......蟲子，在我肩上......好噁心呀......」<br/>其他成員也聞聲趕到，看到這一幕不禁開始嘲笑起「威武的」的風紀隊長來。<br/>「什麼呀......還以為你被怪物襲擊了，原來只是一隻小蟲。」浩榮說。<br/>「你們不怕就幫我趕走牠！快！」東憲又驚又怒。<br/>「是一隻小蜘蛛呢！」岡旻拿出紙巾，輕輕地包住了東憲肩膀上的蜘蛛，拿到了窗邊放生了。<br/>「天呀，得救了。」東憲一臉虛脫地說。<br/>「哈哈哈，東憲學長......」岡旻燦爛地笑。<br/>「哼，連你也笑我？人人都有怕的東西，我就是怕蟲子，有什麼問題。」東憲尷尬地拍打岡旻的頭。<br/>「沒有問題，就是覺得學長很好笑，哈哈！」岡旻繼續笑着說，「明明郊狼都不怕，這麼勇敢地擋在我們前面，卻害怕這麼小的蟲子，這個反差太有趣了。」<br/>「哼......」看著岡旻的笑臉，東憲也不禁勾起了嘴角。「你這小子，以後叫我哥吧！」<br/>「嗯？啊，好的，東憲哥。」</p><p>「Tag. 現在你是鬼了，岡旻。Bye~」愍撰拍了岡旻一下，俏皮地對他眨眼。其他人聽到，便馬上出去尋找躲藏的地方，還掩上了浴室的門。<br/>「咦？什麼？我來當鬼？」岡旻反應過來時，大家都已經走出了浴室，便開始乖乖地數，「1，2，3，4，5……」要數到一百，感覺很慢長，但岡旻還是乖乖地數著。<br/>「98，99，100！我來捉人啦！」岡旻大聲喊，外面當然沒有任何人回應。</p><p>岡旻決定先查看樓上的數個房間。<br/>房間床底？沒有人。<br/>房間門後？沒有人。<br/>岡旻走進了他剛才躲的那個房間，想看看是否有人躲進他剛才的藏身之處。<br/>他打開衣櫃，不但沒有人，連那個陶瓷娃娃也不見了。</p><p>「娃娃怎麼不見了？難道他們把娃娃移走了？誰這麼無聊......」<br/>他把樓上每個房間的可藏身之處也檢查清楚了，沒有看到一個人影。<br/>「哼，竟然全都躲在樓下！」岡旻一邊下樓梯，一邊大聲地說，「我來捉你們囉！」</p><p>客廳空無一人，只有用白布蓋住的家具，還有沙發上眾人的書包。<br/>岡旻到廚房裡查看，打開了每一個櫥櫃，一無所獲。廚房的門後，也是一個人也沒有。<br/>「天呀，難度也太高了吧！喂，你們到底在哪？怎麼可能連一個人都找不到！可以拍拍手，給我一點提示嗎？」岡旻大喊道。<br/>這時客廳裡真的傳出了掌聲，岡旻找到了希望，馬上衝出廚房，到客廳查看，卻依然看不見有任何人。「可惡啊！」岡旻懊惱地感嘆，「難道是從樓上傳來的掌聲嗎？不對呀，上面我明明都檢查過了！」</p><p>於是，岡旻再次跑上樓梯，檢查樓上的各個房間。「哈哈哈，哇，真的要瘋了！你們太厲害了吧！」他再次打開了所有衣櫃的門，檢查了所有的床底、門後、浴室浴簾後，掀開了所有家具的白布，依然是一無所獲。「我投降了！出來吧！學長，勇勝，延浩，你們在哪？」岡旻緊張地大喊，卻完全沒有回應。「快點出來吧！我......我真的......真的找不到你們......」岡旻慌張地再次喊道。</p><p>他不禁懷疑他們已經偷偷離他而去，現在正在屋外某處嘲笑著他。「過份！太過份了！」他覺得他們應該不會走得太遠，因為他們的書包還在沙發上。於是，他走出屋外，繞著大屋走了一圈，卻只在後園看見一些衰敗的植物，毫無生氣。事情真是太古怪了，他們到底在哪裡？</p><p>岡旻回到客廳裡，心慌意亂地拿出了自己的手機，撥打了勇勝的手機號碼，卻一直沒有人接聽，被駁到了留言信箱。岡旻再打了愍撰學長的手機，卻聽到了鈴聲在愍撰的書包裡響起。「連手機也沒有拿走......」岡旻掛斷電話，雙手掩臉，不知如何是好。正想再打給浩榮的時候......</p><p>「啪——」掌聲在岡旻身後響起，岡旻嚇得跳了一下，顫抖著轉過頭來，看不到任何人，低下頭，發現陶瓷娃娃就坐在他的腳邊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 撞鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「啪——」<br/>掌聲在岡旻身後響起，陶瓷娃娃就坐在他的腳邊。</p><p>岡旻連滾帶爬地衝逃出屋外，走到路上，一個人也看不到，只看到樹木在微風中搖擺著枝葉，外面烏雲密佈，彷彿快要下雨。這時，岡旻很希望能夠見到一個路人，就是任何的一個路人都可以帶給他安全感。可是這一帶很是偏僻，根本沒有一個人經過，令岡旻不禁懷疑自己是否進入了一個異空間，一個只有自己的世界。</p><p>他坐在馬路邊，盯著手機，應該打給誰求救呢？把這種情況告訴媽媽和爺爺的話，他們一定會很擔心。在V鎮裡，他的朋友幾乎只有傳說研究部的成員了，除了......他慢慢冷靜下來，想到了一個人應該會幫到他。</p><p>「喂？外公！聽到你的聲音太好了！......沒，沒事的，只是我......我今晚可能會比較晚回家，您和媽媽先吃飯吧。那個，我想問一下你有沒有趙叔他們家的電話......」<br/>他得到了啓賢家的號碼，便馬上撥打過去。「喂？啓賢學長？啊......是趙叔嗎？請問啓賢學長在嗎？喔......那可以給我他的手機號碼嗎？......謝謝謝謝！」<br/>幾經轉折，他終於得到了啓賢的手機號碼，但這並不是慶祝的時候。</p><p>他小心翼翼地撥打那個號碼，耐心地等他接聽，卻一直只聽到「嘟嘟」的聲音。<br/>於是，他掛了電話，然後再打了一次，這次他沒有失望。<br/>「......喂？」<br/>「啓賢學長！我是岡旻，請你幫幫我們......」<br/>「岡旻？發生了什麼事？」<br/>「我和愍撰學長他們到了一間舊屋......我們玩捉迷藏......他們全部都不見了！然後......然後我好像遇到鬼了......」<br/>「你們在哪裡？是哪裡的舊屋？」<br/>「是在小樹林旁邊的，我們是穿過小樹林走到這裡的......」突然，他眼角的餘光看到了一個生锈了的路標，「等等......我們在『貝拉莊園』！」<br/>「我知道是什麼地方了，現在過來。你還好嗎？沒有受傷吧？」<br/>「我沒有事，但真......真的好可怕......我懷疑有鬼把他們都帶走了！」<br/>「你保持鎮定，不要進那間房子了，等我來。」<br/>「學長，不要走樹林捷徑......那裡有郊狼，很危險的。你走大路來吧！」<br/>「沒事的。」<br/>「學長......你可以不掛電話嗎？這裡一個人也沒有......我有點怕......」<br/>「可以，我們保持通話吧。」<br/>於是，岡旻便在電話裡跟他一五一十地講了成員消失的事和他「撞鬼」的經過。雖然還是很害怕，但他聽著啓賢的回應，就感到安心了不少。</p><p>他聽到啓賢在微微喘氣，知道他應該正在跑來。<br/>「啓賢學長......謝謝你。沒有你，我不知道怎麼辦。」<br/>「不用謝......你等著，我很快到了。」</p><p>「學長，你相信這些事嗎？我是說靈異、鬼怪之類的東西。」<br/>啓賢沉默了一會，一時沒有回答。<br/>「學長？」岡旻聽不到啓賢的回應便馬上感到緊張。<br/>「我不知道，但我相信你說的話，所以我才正在趕來。」</p><p>岡旻聽了，心臟猛地跳動。<br/>「學長還要多久才到......啊！我不是在催促......」<br/>「你催促也是正常的，遇到這種事誰不心急。等我......一分鐘。」<br/>岡旻驚訝地說︰「一分鐘？你不是走大路來的嗎？怎麼這麼快......」<br/>啓賢已經沒有回應他，急速的喘氣聲顯示他正在全力疾跑。</p><p>一分鐘後，啓賢的身影在樹林邊緣出現。岡旻按捺不住內心激動，跑到他前面摟住了啓賢，聽到了他粗重的呼吸，感受到他胸口的起伏，和強烈的心跳。<br/>「你為什麼要自己一人走樹林......不是說很危險嗎？」岡旻抱怨說，「我剛才真的......很擔心。」<br/>「是那一間房子嗎？」啓賢輕輕推開岡旻，指了指那間古舊大宅。</p><p>啓賢三步併作兩步地走進了大宅，岡旻雖然害怕但緊緊跟隨。「那個......陶瓷娃娃不見了。」岡旻用小得像蚊的聲音說，「剛剛它是在這個位置的。」<br/>「我聽說，一些人類肉眼無法看到的事物， 電子儀器是可以偵測到的。以前下載了這個應用程式，看來可以大派用長了。」啓賢舉起了手機。<br/>岡旻看了看啓賢的手機，發現是一個類似特效相機的軟件，可以自動偵測人臉，在臉上加上特效，例如可愛的貓耳朵、頭飾、眼鏡等等。<br/>「我們來捉住它吧，在房子裡生事的鬼魂。」啓賢眼神堅定地說。<br/>「真的嗎？？！！」岡旻嚇得捉住了啓賢的衣袖。<br/>「不然怎樣找回你的朋友。」啓賢看了看岡旻扯著他衣服的手，「你怕的話，在外面等？」<br/>「......不要。」岡旻委屈地低聲說。<br/>「你都怕得發抖了，乖，出去等。」啓賢以一種哄小朋友的語氣對岡旻說話。<br/>「我不要！我要跟著你！」岡旻怒瞪著啓賢，淚眼汪汪地說：「你是傻的嗎？一個人跑進樹林不說，你還要一個人去捉鬼？」<br/>啓賢似笑非笑地看著他：「我只是不想保護你這個手無縛雞之力的小孩。」<br/>「我......我手無縛雞之力？哼！你才是手無縛雞之力呢！」<br/>「手無縛雞之力」的武術冠軍趙啓賢只好無奈地說：「你喜歡吧。」</p><p>結果，岡旻便一直抓著啓賢的手，盯著手機螢幕。他們掀起白布，到處檢查，重覆了所有岡旻做過的步驟，只是現在他們多了一部可偵測臉部的手機。</p><p>突然廚房傳來微微的瓶罐碰撞聲，啓賢馬上一個箭步衝上前查看，看見一個陶瓷娃娃就在廚房的正中央。啓賢緩緩上前，蹲著查看那個臉色蒼白，有著詭異笑容的娃娃。岡旻則併著氣站在廚房門口看著啓賢。</p><p>岡旻看見一個擀麵棍飄向了啓賢的後腦勺，大聲尖叫：「啊！小心後面！」同一時間，啓賢轉過身來，一把抓住了擀麵棍，並揮動了它。<br/>「啊！好痛！」女童的聲音傳出來了。<br/>啓賢狠狠地壓住了「某些東西」，問：「你是什麼鬼？」<br/>一個女童出現了，穿著紅色的裙子，赤著腳，臉色蒼白如紙。「放開我！」小女鬼放聲尖叫。她被啟賢壓在地上，動彈不得，只能不停尖叫。<br/>岡旻被眼前情景嚇呆了，過了幾秒才反應過來，「啊，天呀！學長你沒事吧？」<br/>小女鬼開始可憐楚楚地求情：「嗚，好痛，放開我......放開我......」她哭著看向岡旻，彷彿岡旻可以拯救她一樣。「救命......救命......」<br/>岡旻不禁有點心軟，覺得不應該這樣對待一個小女孩。<br/>「學長！不如......不如你先放開她吧！她好像很痛苦，她只是一個小——」岡旻還未說完，啓賢就用一種看白痴的冰冷眼神盯著他，使他嚇得馬上住口。也是，剛剛小女鬼才準備拿武器襲擊啓賢，他們怎可以鬆懈？</p><p>「說，其他人在哪裡？」啓賢問。<br/>「在......在地下室。」小女鬼不情不願地說。<br/>「起來，帶我們去。」</p><p>小女鬼把他們帶到大廳，啓賢緊緊地捉著她的手臂，生怕她逃走。<br/>「在油畫後面有機關。」小女鬼說。<br/>岡旻用力搬開厚重的油畫，發現畫後藏著一個紅色的按鈕。他按下按鈕，旁邊的書櫃便彈了出來，書櫃後面出現了一條往下行的樓梯。</p><p>三人小心翼翼地走下階級，愈向下走，光線愈少。<br/>岡旻只聽見啓賢在後面冷酷地對小女鬼說︰「別搞什麼小花樣，我會殺了你。」<br/>小女鬼害怕地「嗚」了聲。<br/>「別這樣，她其實已經死了，很可憐的。」岡旻一邊說，一邊打開手機的電筒。<br/>「你同情她？她剛才差點就用棍子打我的後腦了。」啓賢尖酸刻薄地說︰「也許我不應趕過來，你應該很享受跟小女孩玩捉迷藏吧？」<br/>岡旻默不作聲，他覺得有點委屈和難過，現在的啟賢，散發著一種生人勿近的冰冷氣息，本來親切友善的學長形象盪然無全。</p><p>他們沉默地下樓，聽到了一陣陣奇怪的聲音，走得愈近，聲音愈發清晰。<br/>「什麼聲音？」岡旻警惕地問。<br/>沒有人回答。<br/>「他問你那是什麼聲音。」啓賢冷冷地問。<br/>「是......是鼻鼾聲。有一個人，我把他催眠了，他鼻鼾聲很大。」小女鬼怯生生地說。<br/>岡旻心想，她能夠催眠別人？那怎麼沒有催眠他們？這樣她不就可以逃走了？但他沒有問，以免提醒了女鬼，只是戰戰兢兢地望向啓賢，但因為環境太黑了，他看不清啓賢的表情。</p><p>終於，他們在地下室找回了所有人，他們都躺在地上睡覺，胸口微微起伏。鼻鼾聲竟然是來自勇勝的，岡旻從來不知道他的同桌會打鼻鼾，因為在課堂上睡著的永遠不會是勇勝，而是他自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 小女鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岡旻叫醒了眾人後，他們都是應到十分迷茫。「我們......在什麼地方？」<br/>岡旻簡單解釋了發生什麼事，便帶著大家離開地下室，回到客廳。<br/>大家臉上都掛著不可思議的表情，想不到尋找聚會的基地，竟然會變成了他們學會第一次的靈異接觸。愍撰看到小女鬼，特別地興奮，還想上前跟她握手，被啓賢阻止了。「停下，你想再被她控制一次嗎？」<br/>至於東憲，則是特別緊張的樣子，他抓住岡旻， 悄悄地在他耳邊問：「他為什麼也在？」<br/>「我打電話請他幫忙的。」岡旻也悄悄地說。<br/>啓賢望著東憲和岡旻互相說悄悄話的樣子，眼神有點冰冷。他始終抓著小女鬼的手臂，沒有放下戒心。<br/>「對不起，我......我不想害你們的......我只是......只是......」</p><p>小女鬼向他們訴說了自己的故事。原來，在生時她患有心臟病，身體虛弱，常常要在家裡休息，甚至沒有上學，是父母請私人家庭教師來上課的。女孩很孤獨，常常希望可以出去外面與朋友一起玩，卻因為身體的問題無法外出。因此，她最快樂的時光，就是跟父母一起玩捉迷藏。她的父母即使工作繁忙，但也總是抽時間陪伴女兒。看著女兒日漸消瘦，他們知道女兒可能時日無多了。</p><p>一天，女兒興高采烈地找父母玩捉迷藏，她看起來比以往精神，讓父母十分高興。玩捉迷藏時，他們常常假裝找不到女兒，讓她悄悄走出來嚇他們，然後假裝被嚇到，好讓女兒高興。然而，這次女兒並沒有在他們投降後走出來嚇他們，他們漸感不安，馬上衝向女兒最愛躲藏的地方。他們在房間的衣櫃裡找到了女兒，她雙眼輕輕閉上，抱著她最喜歡的一個娃娃，像是睡著了一樣，卻再沒有醒來了。</p><p>父母極為傷心，決定要搬出這鎮，遠離一切令他們觸景生情的事物，留下了執念於陪伴和玩樂的小女鬼。</p><p>她以前一直留在家中養病，所以對外面感到恐懼。她害怕迷路，回不了她最喜愛、最熟悉的家，可是又很想和別人接觸，得到朋友。於是她打開了大屋的鎖，等待進屋的客人。終於有一天，幾個少年走進了她的家，玩起了她最喜歡的遊戲。</p><p>他們玩得好開心，原來跟朋友玩是這種感覺嗎？雖然他們沒有察覺到她的存在，但她也參與其中，與他們一起玩，與他們一起笑......</p><p>好想......好想跟他們一直玩下去......</p><p>可是他們玩完遊戲了，很快便會回自己的家了吧......不如......</p><p>***<br/>「鈴鈴鈴......」岡旻的電話響起了，岡旻看了看手機，發現是媽媽的電話。<br/>「喂？媽媽？已經這麼晚了？對不起......好，我現在準備回來了。你和外公先吃飯......對......再見。」岡旻掛斷了電話，然後對小女鬼說：「對不起，我們都是時候要離開了。你看到了，我們都有各自的家人，正在等候我們回去。」<br/>小女鬼垂下了頭，小聲就：「我知道了......可是，我一直有一個願望，是可以認識到朋友，跟他們一起玩捉迷藏。你們可以跟我玩玩一次嗎？我今次不會作弊了。」<br/>啓賢慢慢鬆開了抓住女鬼的手，依然警戒地看著她。至於其他人，則被小女鬼的故事打動了，露出有點同情的神情。<br/>「走吧，我們快走吧。」啓賢催促同學們，自己走向了大門。<br/>除了啓賢，大家都有點猶豫，看著啓賢，又轉頭看看小女鬼悲傷的臉。<br/>「我真的不會再害你們，真的，我只是想再跟你們玩一次。我......我今天看到你們進來，我真的好開心。我以為......我永遠不會認識到任何朋友......」<br/>岡旻看著女孩的眼睛，感覺到她的悲傷。一個女孩，年輕喪命，生前沒有一個朋友，沒有與朋友一起玩樂的童年。現在，答應她一個要求的話......<br/>「岡旻！」啓賢厲聲叫喚他，讓岡旻馬上回過神來。啓賢嚴肅地盯著他的樣子讓他心臟漏跳了一拍。他馬上跑到啓賢跟前，啓賢二話不說把他拉住，走出大屋。勇勝等人見狀，也跟著走出了大屋。<br/>「咦？等等！等等！」愍撰大叫，「你們都要走？不要走嘛！喂！喂！你們等等我！女鬼妹妹對不起！」</p><p>結果，大家都離開了大宅，沿著大路回家。剛才天空就一直烏雲密佈，現在更是下起雨來了。啓賢一路領先，急步而行，沒有說話。岡旻緊緊跟著啓賢，偷偷觀察他的表情，卻不能看出他的情緒。<br/>一路上愍撰一直在抱怨，嫌大家沒有探究精神。「是我們第一次一起遇到的女鬼！為什麼我們這麼快就離開！啊啊啊啊——我們應該要留下，跟她做朋友，搜集資料啊！不行！機會難逢！誰要跟我一跟回去？」<br/>「哥，別這樣！雖然她看起來無害，可是別忘了她對我們做了什麼！她可是有法力的呢！」延浩抗議說。<br/>「對，而且她剛才還想拿麵棍打啓賢學長。」<br/>「說起來，她在我們醒來之後，就沒有再動用任何能力，這是為什麽呢？是在忌諱什麼？還是她知錯了，不想對我們使用能力？」勇勝說。<br/>「對吧！所以說她根本就不危險，不會有事的，我們回去——」愍撰未說完，便被啓賢的怒吼打斷。</p><p>「開什麼玩笑！」啓賢轉頭怒目瞪視。一道强大的閃電在附近樹林降下，隨之緊接而來的是震撼眾人的雷響。「轟——」<br/>「我們先回家吧，有事明天再講吧。今天發生的事太突然了，我們需要好好整理一下心情。」剛才一言不發的東憲說著，表情復雜地望向了啓賢，「剛才，謝謝你的幫助。」<br/>啓賢點了點頭，沒有說什麼。</p><p>雨水打在地上，濺濕了他們的褲腳，帶來了寒意。岡旻只覺得累極了，只想快點回到家裡，倒在沙發上休息。</p><p>***<br/>第二天早上，岡旻感覺頭痛欲裂，而且身體發軟，應該是感冒了。他拿了體溫計量度體溫，果然是有一點微燒。結果，他向學校請了假，便再次躺在床上休息。他回想起剛才發了很多的夢，可是都是迷迷糊糊、亂七八糟的，只能依稀記得夢裡有學會成員，昨天那間偌大的「鬼屋」，還有啓賢學長。</p><p>他回想起昨天回家的時候，啓賢看起來好像生氣，但又不是真的生氣，總之就是有種「低氣壓」的感覺，讓岡旻無法跟他搭話。走到岡旻家時，岡旻說：「啓賢學長，今天真的很感謝你，不然我們都不知道什麼時候才能出來了。」<br/>啓賢看著岡旻，沉默了幾秒，問：「你真的要繼續參加這個學會嗎？」<br/>「怎麼......怎麼了嗎？」<br/>「李東憲也是會員？」<br/>「對啊，我們挺意外的，哈哈。」<br/>啓賢的眼神有點複雜，但嘴上卻微笑著說：「是有點古怪，他該不會是老師派來的臥底吧。」<br/>「不會啦！他是以前遇過靈異事件，所以有興趣加入的。」<br/>「是怎樣的靈異事件，像剛剛那樣嗎？」<br/>「不是......」岡旻壓低聲音，「他遇到『湖底幽魂』了，就在我們鎮的湖裡。」<br/>「......是怎麼回事？」啓賢挑起眉，似乎頗有興趣。<br/>「他在湖裡看到另一個自己，會跟他說話。」岡旻雖然疲倦，但見啓賢繼續與他談天就感到高興，「他還說他的一個小學時期的朋友，有可能被湖底幽魂換了。」<br/>「那麼，那個人在哪？」<br/>「這我就不知道了，他說他搬走了。」<br/>聽到這，啓賢嘴角微微勾起，說：「這樣子啊。」<br/>這時，岡旻突然想到啓賢和東憲的關係不好，其實不應該把這件事擅自告訴啓賢。「啊......糟了，我不知道東憲哥是否介意我說出來......」<br/>「我會假裝沒聽過的。你快回去吧，阿姨要擔心了。」<br/>「好的，再見學長！」岡旻笑著說。<br/>可是岡旻剛走到家門前找鑰匙開門時，啓賢又叫住了他。「岡旻。」<br/>「什麼事？」岡旻立即轉過頭來，只見啓賢笑意盈盈地看著他。<br/>「你們學會好像挺有趣的，要不我也來參與一下你們的活動吧。」<br/>岡旻瞪大眼睛，不可置信地說︰「真的嗎？」<br/>啓賢微笑著揮揮手，便瀟灑地轉身離開，留下岡旻目送著他的背影。</p><p>岡旻窩在床上，雖因感冒而渾身發軟，心情卻意外地好。他緊摟著被子，輕聲地呢喃︰「啓賢學長......太好了......」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>很高興有人閱讀我的故事 :) 謝謝你們</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 怒氣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岡旻吃了家裡放著的感冒藥，睡了一個上午，感覺好了不少，燒也退了不少。他看了看手機，看到學會群組裡的無數訊息。</p><p>愍撰學長：今天再去考察！！！放學後大門口集合！！！機會難得，一定要調查清楚~~<br/>延浩：哥，真的嗎？好像有點危險......<br/>勇勝：的確危險。況且今天岡旻生病了。<br/>東憲學長：@岡旻 小子你沒事吧？！昨天給嚇驚過度了？昨天是趙啓賢那傢伙送你回去吧？他做什麼奇怪的事了嗎？<br/>延浩：？？？？<br/>浩榮學長：奇怪的事？？？？ (歪嘴笑)<br/>勇勝：......我不明白。<br/>愍撰學長：岡旻你現在好點了嗎？這樣吧！我們一起去探望岡旻，可以順便討論昨天的事情！</p><p>岡旻看到「趙啓賢」三個字便會微微心跳加速，但是他如其他人一樣，對東憲學長所講的「奇怪的事」一頭霧水，只是看到大家要到他家來便有點慌亂，連忙看了看房間是否夠整潔，幸好他剛搬來，沒有太多的雜物，尚算有一個整潔的房間。</p><p>岡旻回覆說他好很多了，可以過來探望，並給他們發了地址。過了一會，手機又收到了訊息。<br/>愍撰學長：可惜趙啓賢來不了，他可是重要證人，直接觸碰過她的。<br/>浩榮學長：何止是「觸碰」，根本是「抓住」，真厲害，難道他一點也不怕嗎？果然是武術冠軍選手。</p><p>剛才發燒出了點汗，岡旻趁大家未到他家，去浴室洗了個澡。出來後，他發現了一個新訊息。<br/>「岡旻，聽說你感冒了。現在覺得怎麼樣？」這是誰發來的呢？等等......這個號碼......不就是啓賢學長的手機號碼嗎？仔細一看，頭像正是啓賢學長和他的爸爸趙叔的合照。<br/>岡旻喜上眉梢，馬上回覆：「好很多了，謝謝！昨天太累了，洗完頭沒有吹頭就不小心睡著了啦，嘻嘻。」岡旻看了看時間，剛放學沒多久，看來是下課了便馬上找他，不禁嘴角上揚。<br/>「冒失鬼。」啓賢那邊也很快傳來了訊息，「幸好不是被那女鬼詛咒了吧。」<br/>「是我自己不小心......」岡旻猶豫了一會，問：「你現在是否要訓練？」<br/>「是，所以不跟洪愍撰他們來看你了。」<br/>「沒關係！啓賢學長加油！！」<br/>然後趙啓賢便沒有回覆了。岡旻心想，也許是馬上要社團訓練了，沒有空理會他了吧。</p><p>話說，昨天啓賢學長說想參與一下傳說研究學會的活動，那是真心的嗎？還是只是客套的說話呢？他這種優秀的人，又忙碌，又受歡迎，真的會想加入他們這種小眾學會嗎？而且還是個「違規經營」的學會......還是昨天的女鬼事件令他相信了靈異之事並非子虛烏有，所以對於這學會増加了興趣？</p><p>岡旻重溫著兩人的訊息對話，雖然只是短短幾句問候的說話，但是卻看得岡旻心頭一陣悸動。看著看著，他又覺得自己好傻，明知他們之間沒有可能，卻暗自幻想著他們以後是否會更親近。甚至有一刻會希望啓賢學長會想參與他們的活動，有一部分是因為他。他搖了搖頭，把手機放在書桌一邊。</p><p>「叮噹——」岡旻去開門，果然見到了學會的伙伴們。<br/>「喂！岡旻，身體這麼不好，要怎麼跟我去捉鬼啊！」愍撰嚷著說。<br/>「什麼......捉鬼？」<br/>「岡旻你別管他，身體如何？」浩榮關切地問。<br/>「早上吃了點感冒藥，現在好很多了，不過你們別靠太近，可能會傳染......」<br/>「拿去！」東憲塞給岡旻一瓶能量飲料。<br/>「哇，謝謝哥！」<br/>「我們來你家真的好嗎......不會阻礙你休息嗎？」延浩擔心地問。<br/>「沒事啦......」<br/>「功課給你拿來了。課堂筆記也幫你抄了。」<br/>「謝謝勇勝！！」</p><p>他們走進岡旻的房間，東憲率先霸佔了書桌前的椅子，岡旻坐在床上，其他人則坐在床沿，或就地而坐。<br/>「岡旻，你現在想起昨天的事情會害怕嗎？」浩榮問。<br/>昨天的事......回想起昨天自由一個人在空蕩蕩的古宅尋找他的朋友，那清脆的掌聲，那突然出現在腳邊的陶瓷娃娃，那在空中揮動的麵棍......一切都過於恐怖，回想起來都使他不寒而慄。<br/>「會的......但是，我知道現在已經沒事了。」因爲啓賢來拯救他們了。<br/>「昨日真的是辛苦你了。我們都在地下室裡呼呼大睡，可說是什麼也不知道。謝謝你和啓賢學長把我們找回來。」浩榮說。<br/>「謝謝你們！」其他人也一起道謝。<br/>「你們平安無事就太好了......」岡旻說，「最大的功勞是屬於啓賢學長的，我們找一天跟他道謝吧！」岡旻偷偷瞄了瞄東憲，看到他表情有點不爽，但沒有表示反對。</p><p>「話說你當時是打電話給啓賢求救？」<br/>「是啊，我一打電話，他便趕過來了，我叫他走大路，說樹林裡有郊狼，他偏要走樹林的捷徑。」岡旻說到這，不禁微微地笑，「應該是為了快一點趕來吧，超級勇敢的。」<br/>「騙人的吧......那傢伙以前明明最怕......」東憲欲言又止。<br/>「嗯？東憲哥你說什麼？」<br/>「沒，沒事。」<br/>「昨天，自從我醒來時，啓賢學長就一直抓著小女鬼的手臂......」勇勝認真地說，「她也看似沒有反抗。我不明白......到底為什麼呢？」<br/>「對，我也很好奇......既然她有法力，可以在短短一百秒之內搬走幾個少年至地下室，卻沒有辦法掙脫啓賢的手？」浩榮托著腮說。<br/>「我自己推測......是她可以催眠你們自己走進地下室。如果是這樣，就能解釋到她其實並沒有很大的力氣。而她沒有在我們逃出來後再次催眠我們，應該是因為她知道這樣做不能真的使她交到朋友吧，所以放棄了吧。」<br/>「又或者是她的法力已經用盡了吧。」東憲說，「別太輕易相信人的善意，鬼魂更是如此。」<br/>「是這樣嗎......」岡旻心想，「東憲哥是個比較悲觀的人呢......」</p><p>「這樣推測根本就沒有結論啊！你們知道應該如何找出真相嗎？」愍撰頓了頓，故作神秘，但其實大家都知道他接下來要說什麼，「就是重返大屋，找回小女鬼，問個清楚！」<br/>「我反對，大家都知道很危險，對吧。洪愍撰你做事前想想後果吧。」東憲馬上反對。<br/>「我也反對，上次能走出來，已經是僥倖了。哥，對不起。」延浩說。<br/>「嗚......連延浩也拋棄我......那其他人呢？真的沒有？哼，大家都是無膽鬼！我要自己一個去查清楚！」<br/>「......別這樣啦，哥......你太衝動了......」<br/>「大家別阻我了，我是一定要去的......只是我可能需要一個見證人，見證我與非自然生物的接觸，否則單憑我的片面之詞是沒有說服力的。」<br/>「你也知道自己說話沒有說服力？」東憲揶揄道。<br/>大家沉默了幾秒後，愍撰又再弱弱地問一句︰「真的沒有嗎？」<br/>「說實話，我從來沒有遇到過如此奇異的事，令我非常好奇，很想探尋更多有關的資訊。」勇勝緩緩說道，「過往我一直視靈異之事為虛構的傳說，現在我完全改變了想法。重返大屋這個提議，確實是很吸引。」<br/>「勇勝，竟然......」岡旻想不到如此守規矩、冷靜的勇勝竟然會支持愍撰學長的想法，看來他低估了勇勝的求知慾。<br/>「哇，真是意外的援軍！」愍撰開心地拍了拍勇勝的肩膀。<br/>「但是我們不能貿貿然進去，要想一些安全措施。這樣吧，學長你進去大屋後，我會擋著大門，使它開著，讓你勢色不對可以立即逃跑。另外，你進去的時候，要一直與我保持手機通話，一來發生什麼事，我可以知道，二來我的手機可以把對話錄音，作為你們交流的記錄。」勇勝說。<br/>「好方法！」愍撰豎起了拇指，「那我們明天放學去吧！至於其他人，你們用一晚的時間好好考慮要不要加入我們吧。」</p><p>朋友們離開家不久，母親便回來了。得知岡閔生病了，她給岡旻煮了粥，讓他吃得清淡點。岡旻回到房間後，開始做勇勝給他帶來的功課。「啊......好難啊......」岡旻最討厭數學功課了。「不會做......打給勇勝問問吧。」剛打算打電話給勇勝，突然有人敲了敲門。「岡旻，有朋友來看你。」是媽媽的聲音。<br/>「什麼，難道是有什麼東西遺留在這裡嗎？」岡旻在房間東張西望，卻看不到任何不屬於自己的東西。<br/>門打開了，竟然是他。<br/>「晚上好呀，岡旻。」<br/>「啓......啓賢學長？！」岡旻馬上站了起來。<br/>「怎麼你看起來如此驚訝？你沒有看到我的訊息嗎？」啓賢微笑著說。<br/>「......訊息？」岡旻想起自從愍撰他們來了，他便沒有看過手機一眼。<br/>「算了。原來在做功課呀？真乖。」<br/>「對。數學功課，超級難。」<br/>「坐下，我來教你吧。」<br/>「真的嗎？但......但是......」岡旻支支吾吾。<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「我學得很慢......」<br/>「哈哈......讓我看看......這題計錯了，這個情況不能用這條公式......」</p><p>岡旻坐在書桌前，啓賢則彎著腰站在他旁邊。事實上，啓賢教得跟勇勝一樣清楚、有條理，但岡旻卻聽不入耳，心臟也跳得很快。啓賢也愈湊愈近，有時拿著筆在課本上書寫時，頭會靠得很近，幾乎要聽到他的呼吸。他在啓賢靠近的時候都會不禁摒住了呼吸，臉也變得紅紅的。</p><p>「喂，你明不明白啊？」啓賢失笑，「我說話沒有那麼無聊吧，你老是在發呆。」<br/>「啊，對不起。學長，我怕傳染給你，所以別靠太近......」<br/>「知道了。話說你現在還在發燒嗎？臉紅紅的。」說完他把手放在岡旻的額頭上。</p><p>「糟糕，臉愈來愈熱了。」岡旻心裡想。<br/>「學長......今天訓練如何？」為了掩飾自己的困窘，岡旻便隨便選了個話題。<br/>「就跟平常差不多吧。你們呢？學會的人今天也來探望你了吧？討論了什麼？」<br/>「......呃，就是在討論昨天那個女鬼的能力。我們覺得很奇怪，她不知道為什麼在你制服她後就沒有使用能力了。」<br/>「嗯......也許是博同情，想讓你們掉以輕心。」<br/>「也有可能呢。還有......沒什麼了。」岡旻欲言又止，他其實想跟愍撰和勇勝明天一起重返大宅，可是他知道啓賢一定會生氣地反對。<br/>「你們不會打算返回那裡吧？」啓賢壓低聲線質問。他盯著岡旻不安地閃縮的眼睛，便知道自己猜對了。<br/>「真是瞞不過他......」岡旻心想，低下了頭。「嗯，我們想知道真相。」<br/>「真相就是，你們一群蠢蛋擅闖禁地，僥倖逃生後也不知死，再次重返禁地送人頭。」啓賢冰冷地說。<br/>「別這樣說......我們會做好安全措施的，遇到不對勁我們會馬上走！」<br/>「你們感到不對勁的時候，已經來不及了！你們可不要太自以為是！」啓賢盯著岡旻，「到時候打電話給我也沒有用。」<br/>岡旻沉默不語。其實想去的原因，部分是因為他感覺到小女鬼是沒有惡意的，一開始她把人們藏起來，只是一時任性的想法。而試圖攻擊啓賢，也可能只是感到緊張。但是把這種直覺當成一個反駁的論點，似乎又過於薄弱。<br/>「沉默是什麼意思？你不認同我說的話？」啓賢怒道，「我走了。蠢人就跟笨蛋一起玩，數學功課你自己問你的朋友吧。浪費我的時間！」<br/>「等等......」<br/>啓賢怒氣沖沖地走出房外，關上了門。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 閒人勿入</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岡旻無法入睡，他感到心裡有一顆大石壓著，讓他難以呼吸。一閉上眼睛，啓賢憤怒的臉就會浮現。他打開手機，看著啓賢之前發給他的訊息：「晚飯後過來看你。」明明剛才一切都還好好的，為什麼情況會突然急轉直下？他實在不知道該怎麼辦。</p><p>躺在床上只會胡思亂想，不如起來研究一下剛才不會做的數學題目。<br/>我走了。蠢人就跟笨蛋一起玩，數學功課你自己問你的朋友吧。浪費我的時間！<br/>筆尖停滯在功課簿的上方，一個字也寫不下。他捂著臉，想哭出來，因為聽說哭可以舒緩情緒，可是卻哭不出來。一股鬱悶的氣積壓在心頭，不得紓解。</p><p>他想傳個訊息跟他道歉，但又不知要怎樣開口，因為他認為自己沒有錯。而他相信啓賢想聽到的，是他聽啓賢的話，放棄前往大屋，而不是一句不真誠的道歉。他想啓賢原諒他，他想繼續與啓賢做朋友，他想啓賢教他做功課，他想看到啓賢的笑容......</p><p>「我決定不去了。」岡旻打下這句句子，卻遲遲沒有按下發送。<br/>他想啓賢快樂，但是......</p><p>他刪除了剛才輸入的字，換上了「對不起讓你生氣了」，然後發送了，沒有說他去還是不去。岡旻驚訝地發現「對方輸入中」幾個字，莫非他的訊息吵醒了啓賢？還是啓賢這麼晚還在工作？還是他也在苦惱......</p><p>啓賢學長：所以你還是要去<br/>啓賢似乎是看穿了岡旻的最後選擇，這句句子連一個問號也沒有加。<br/>岡旻把心一橫，回覆「是的」。</p><p>似乎是無話可說，啓賢接近一分鐘沒有說話，卻是保持著「在線上」的狀態，岡旻也沒有說話，耐心地等。</p><p>終於，他回覆了。<br/>啓賢學長：那去吧。明天放學，學校正門等我。<br/>岡旻︰？？！！ 真的嗎？學長也一起去？<br/>啓賢學長：怕你們這些笨蛋會出事，有武術加持，可能會好一點點吧。鬼一定怕拳頭，呵。<br/>岡旻︰學長真是說話帶刺呢......<br/>「但是好可愛。」岡旻心想，他心頭暖暖的。<br/>岡旻︰真的謝謝你。話說，鬼可能真的怕你的拳頭呢！<br/>啓賢學長：......何解？<br/>岡旻︰上次你不是赤手空拳把鬼捉住了嗎？莫非你是捉妖世家的第十八代傳人趙啓賢道士？<br/>啓賢學長：胡說八道什麼，快睡覺。<br/>岡旻︰好的~ 學長晚安！<br/>啓賢學長：晚安。</p><p>岡旻今晚的心情像坐過山車一樣，起起伏伏，峰迴路轉。幸好，今晚似乎能發個好夢。</p><p>***<br/>結果，翌日，一同前往大屋的除了啓賢，還有傳說研究學會的全部成員。<br/>「哇，太好啦！竟然大家都來了。」愍撰高興地歡呼，「連啓賢也在！之後肯定會有更多人加入我們學會！」<br/>「先說清楚，我可不會跟你一起進去。我就只守在門外，看時機進來支援。」東憲一臉不耐地說。<br/>「好，好，知道了。」</p><p>岡旻一路上都在偷偷地看啓賢，但啓賢完全沒有看向他，臉上也沒有什麼表情，猜不透他到底現在的心情是怎麼樣。他也在緊張嗎？他會害怕嗎？萬一遇上了什麼事，他會後悔一起過來嗎？雖然啓賢說過想參與他們的活動，但應該沒有想過真的要再次踏足那鬧鬼之地吧。</p><p>但是到達目的地時，他們卻看到了使他們驚訝的事────大門被鐵鏈鎖上了，還有一張來自管理處的告示。<br/>「這......這是怎麼回事？」岡旻驚訝地閱讀告示內容。<br/>「此地為私人用地，禁止閒人擅入。再有私自闖入情況，將報警依法處理。敬請留意。貝拉莊園管理處啟。」岡旻把告示內容讀出來，「天呀，會不會是前天我們進屋被居民看到了，舉報了我們！」<br/>「下款日期是今天呢，是新鮮出爐的告示。」勇勝說，「幸好沒有被管理處的人當場捉到我們，現在快走吧，管理處的人應該會過來巡查。」<br/>「到底是哪個人這麼討厭！這麼多管閒事！」愍撰生氣地向空氣揮舞拳頭。<br/>勇勝也流露出失望的情緒，但還是理性地說︰「算了，居民會投訴也是正常的。誰會想自己居住的地方附近有陌生的閒雜人出出入入。」<br/>「嘖，我們又不是在這裡做什麼犯罪活動。」</p><p>他們只好無奈地原路折返，而愍撰一邊走一邊發脾氣，在踢路邊的小石子出氣。<br/>「真可惜，還以為沒有人看到我們進入那房子......小女鬼自己在裡面不會有事吧......」岡旻失落地說。<br/>「不一定是看到我們，如果大門沒有鎖上，任何人也可以藏匿在裡面吧，可能是小偷，可能是通緝犯，誰知道呢。如果居民聽到那女鬼弄出的聲音，肯定會覺得是有什麼可疑的人偷偷住在裡面吧。」啓賢表情淡然地說。<br/>「現在怎樣，我們要回家了嗎？」延浩問。</p><p>「既然調查不了女鬼的事，不如我們來調查一下別的東西吧。我可是有一些東西，想跟你們分享好久了，只是之前忙著談女鬼的事，一直沒有機會。」浩榮轉了個話題，試圖使死氣沉沉的氣氛再次活躍起來，「是關於青山鎮的大腳怪傳聞。」<br/>浩榮成功引起了成員的注意，大家都提起精神，看向了他。<br/>「青山鎮的大腳怪？我有聽聞過呢！好像有不少人都有看到過牠們的蹤跡！」愍撰說。<br/>「對，聽說現在青山鎮因為大腳怪的傳聞而獲得了很多的關注呢！竟然成為了當紅一時的旅遊熱點。」延浩說，「我知道，因為之前我姐姐跟朋友到那裡旅遊了。她說大腳怪沒看到，風景倒是挺美的。」<br/>「青山鎮......不是與我們明湖鎮很近嗎？」岡旻問。<br/>「是呀，坐兩個小時的直通巴士就到了。岡旻新搬來也有聽聞過嗎？」浩榮問。<br/>「有，我在宣傳單張上有看到。」<br/>「哈哈，看來真的是挺出名的。我在想，我們要不要趁著陸運會後有補假......」浩榮還沒有說完，就被愍撰興奮地打斷。<br/>「好！去去去！考察團對吧！」愍撰嚷著說，「哈，副會長，想不到你原來暗中計劃了這樣好的活動，真是太讓我驚喜了！」<br/>「對，想去那邊遊玩兩日一夜。即使看不到大腳怪，觀光一下也不錯呀！」浩榮說。<br/>「聽起來很好玩！」岡旻也感到興奮，但想到了一個問題又馬上鬱悶地低下頭來，「啊......可是兩日一夜的話，就要付房費......一晚大概要多少錢呢？」<br/>「現在不是旅遊旺季，所以房價應該還好......岡旻弟弟沒有零花錢嗎？我還以為你城市來的會有錢呢，哈哈。」愍撰拍拍岡旻的頭。<br/>「城市人不一定是有錢人啦......我媽媽現在在餐廳做侍應，掙得不多，就沒有給我零花錢啦。我也不敢問外公拿，畢竟是他的退休金......」<br/>「那你爸爸呢？說不定他有私房錢啊！」<br/>「哈......說不定有吧......」岡旻咧嘴而笑，但眼中閃過一絲憂傷，尷尬地低下了頭，假裝整理自己的衣袖。其他人沒有為意，繼續一邊走，一邊提議賺錢方法。<br/>「我打工的那間餐廳好像不請人了......」浩榮說，「但還是可以幫岡旻問問。」<br/>「岡旻可以去補習社幫忙嗎？」愍撰問。<br/>「......他應該是需要補習的人。」勇勝小聲說。<br/>「哈哈哈......」</p><p>「已經好久沒有想起他了......」岡旻心想，「他過得怎樣也不關我的事了......」<br/>這時有人輕輕搭上他的肩膀，似是安慰。抬頭一望，是啓賢。啓賢的眼神跟平時有點不一樣，好像更溫柔，但也蘊含著一點抑鬱。岡旻突然熱淚盈眶，連忙低下頭擦了擦淚。「他看出來了嗎？討厭......剛才明明都沒有想哭，被安慰了卻反而哭出來了。」岡旻心裡想。</p><p>***<br/>回到家，岡旻馬上上網尋找有關打工的資料，可是卻發現沒有什麼適合的工作。</p><p>麵包店店員？啊，原來只招募全職。<br/>書店店員？嗯......一定要滿十八歲才能做嗎？<br/>餐廳侍應？這間餐廳有點遠啊......由學校去那裡要一個多小時。<br/>便利店不知道請不請人呢？夜更......哇，工作時間好長，要是我的話上課時一定會不小心睡著吧......</p><p>岡旻沮喪地趴在桌子上，心想是不是應該問媽媽或外公借好了......反正只是兩日一夜的旅費，應該不過份吧......</p><p>這時，手機響起了，是啓賢的來電。岡旻的心臟馬上緊縮了一下，然後快速地跳動。他心裡一邊想為什麼學長打電話來了，一邊深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，說︰「喂？啓賢學長？」<br/>「岡旻，有一份工作，是幫鄰居照顧寵物的，你有興趣嗎？」<br/>「照顧寵物？有呀！我很喜歡小動物的。」<br/>「徐太太，我們的鄰居，你知道是誰嗎？」<br/>「啊，是不是養很多隻大狗狗的、打扮很時髦的那位女士？」<br/>「對，就是她。她下星期要跟先生一起去旅行，作為結婚十週年的紀念，但是恰巧他們的家務助理要回去老家，不能照顧那些狗。她問我有沒有朋友可以幫忙照顧她的狗。就是每天早晚給牠們餵食，然後每天帶牠們散一次步，跟牠們玩玩就可以了。酬勞也是不錯的，而且只是做幾天，不會耽誤學習。」<br/>「好像是我能做到的事！而且徐太太的狗很乖，又很親人。之前我遇見徐太太帶著那四隻大狗狗散步了，徐太太讓我摸了摸牠們的毛，很柔軟！」岡旻高興地說。<br/>「是嗎？我沒有摸過。」<br/>「那你要不要跟我帶牠們一起散步，牠們超可愛的。」岡旻沒有多思考便作出了邀請。<br/>對方沉默了，岡旻馬上意識到自己太忘形了，竟然脫口而出邀請了他。啓賢學長這麼忙，自然是沒有餘暇做這種事......就算有空，也應該不會有興趣與他一起遛狗。<br/>「不過你應該很忙吧，沒空也沒關係。我只是說說。」岡旻有點失落地說。<br/>「岡旻，其實我......呃......」啓賢有點支吾。<br/>岡旻的腦袋在在這幾秒閃過無數不安的想法：「他想說什麼呢？難得學長說話這麼猶豫的感覺。啊......莫非他已經察覺了我對他的感覺，正在想要怎樣拒絕我？他想說『其實我不喜歡你』？『其實我覺得你很煩』？」<br/>「其實我怕狗。」啓賢說。<br/>「啊，原來如此。」岡旻恍然大悟，心裡立即舒坦了不少。<br/>他想到了一點矛盾的地方，說︰「你竟然是怕狗的，我還以為你什麼都不怕。那你上次為何穿過樹林來救我們，我不是跟你說樹林裡有郊狼嗎？郊狼應該比狗更可怕吧？」<br/>「哈哈......」啓賢尷尬地笑笑，沒有回應問題，說：「那我把徐太太的手機號碼發給你吧，你跟她聯絡一下，看看有沒有什麼要注意的。」<br/>「好的，感謝學長！」<br/>「再見。」<br/>「咦？我們不談了嗎？」岡旻聲音軟軟的，不自覺地撒起嬌來，「我想知道你為什麼怕狗！你被狗咬過嗎？」<br/>「沒有。沒有什麼特別的原因，別問啦。」啓賢無奈地說。<br/>「那你還有什麼是害怕的呢？好好奇啊！」<br/>「......好吧，你不要給我說出去。其實我怕所有的動物。」<br/>「吓？小貓呢？」<br/>「怕。」<br/>「那小兔子也怕？」<br/>「也怕。」<br/>「......倉鼠？」<br/>「你很煩耶，倉鼠不是動物嗎？」<br/>「哈哈哈，太遜了......不是吧......想不到我們的啓賢男神竟然怕小動物......哈哈......」<br/>「哼，很好笑嗎？」啓賢佯裝生氣，「那你害怕什麼？」<br/>「我的話......初中學校的數學老師吧。當時她真的超級可怕，如果不懂得答問題會被罰站。另外我也怕美術室裡面有一個人像，有人說看到它在眨眼，很詭異，對吧。」<br/>兩人就是這樣一直聊天，直到岡旻的媽媽叫岡旻去吃晚餐才結束通話。兩人聊得興起，卻始終沒有提起心底裡真正最害怕的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 運動會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「祝徐生徐太結婚週年愉快！旅途愉快！狗狗就放心交給我吧！」<br/>「好的，謝謝你，岡旻。我的寶貝就交給你照顧了。這是我家的後備鑰匙。」</p><p>岡旻幫徐太太照顧的四隻大狗，分別是一隻白色的拉布拉多犬，一隻金毛尋回犬，一隻哈士奇，和一隻黑白色的邊境牧羊犬。牠們都很喜歡岡旻，而岡旻也跟足徐太太的指示，很盡責地照顧好牠們。岡旻在夫婦旅行期間，每天早上都會刻意早起，到徐家餵狗吃飽，然後便回校上課。放學後，他便馬上做好功課，然後去帶狗兒散步。對岡旻來說，要同時帶著四隻狗去散步是很困難的事，因爲他怕如果牠們不聽話，場景會很混亂。於是岡旻分兩次來帶牠們，每次兩隻。</p><p>這幾天，照顧狗狗的情況也頗順利的，雖然那隻邊牧經常搶哈士奇的食物。岡旻也經常發一些狗狗的短片給徐太太看，好讓她安心。這幾天過得挺快樂的，雖然有點忙，但是很充實。看著狗狗散步時興奮地擺尾，他也感到很滿足。</p><p>這幾天，與狗狗散步是最快樂的事。在夕陽下，他們一起在漂亮的公園看看樹，賞賞花，十分寫意。期間有一個岡旻認為挺有趣的一個小插曲：有一天遛狗時，竟然遇到了啓賢在慢跑！他們四目相投， 雖然他們是鄰居，相遇是很平常的事，但兩人都露出了驚訝的神情。然後啓賢馬上轉頭，往反方向跑走，引得岡旻哈哈大笑。「天呀，他真的很怕狗，馬上轉頭就跑太可愛了吧。」岡旻心想。</p><p>他突然發現兩隻狗不知為何都在往後扯牽繩，而且尾巴都可憐地夾著，嘴上發出「嗚嗚......」的聲音，好像在催促岡旻快點離開。「你們怎麼了？之前不是很喜歡在這裡玩嗎？」岡旻覺得奇怪，感覺狗兒在害怕些什麼，卻沒有看到任何可能的威脅。<br/>「小哥，快回家吧，你看看天色，感覺快要下大雨了。再不回家，牠們就變『落湯狗』了。」一個大叔提醒岡旻，然後馬上響起了悶悶的一聲雷響。<br/>「啊，好的！謝謝！」岡旻連忙快步帶著狗兒離開。嗯......莫非狗狗是預測到了天氣？神奇。</p><p>後來幾天過去，岡旻順利完成任務，把鑰匙交還了給徐太太。徐太太給了他酬勞，足夠他在青山鎮玩兩日一夜了。對於那些聰明乖巧的大狗狗，他實在是有點不捨。</p><p>***<br/>踏入十月，天氣雖然依然是比較炎熱，但間中會吹來陣陣清涼的風，而且也較少機會下雨，是舉辦陸運會的好時機。</p><p>岡旻一向對比賽項目沒有太大興趣，但學校讓他們起碼要報一個項目，於是他隨隨便便地報了一個二百米短跑，然後並沒有進入決賽，所以幾乎一整天都在看台上悠閒地觀看比賽。</p><p>他發現不少「文學研究學會」的人都很有運動細胞。愍撰短跑一百米亞軍，浩榮短跑二百米季軍，勇勝跳高冠軍，東憲學長擲鉛球亞軍。「這些人......不去參加田徑隊好嗎？留在文學研究學會真是有點浪費人材。」岡旻暗地裡感歎。</p><p>岡旻自從那次跟啓賢通電話後，他就變得越來越大膽，有事無事都給啓賢傳一下訊息「騷擾」他。啓賢也經常很快便回應他的無聊訊息，有來有往，令岡旻暗自高興。</p><p>昨天他給啓賢發了訊息，問︰「你報了什麼項目？」<br/>啓賢學長︰一千五百米長跑。你呢？<br/>岡旻︰二百米。你只報了一個長跑？我記得你之前的陸運會不是短跑冠軍嗎？<br/>啓賢學長︰你不是才一年級嗎？你是怎麼「記得」的。<br/>岡旻︰你也不是不知道自己在學校很出名，隨隨便便都能聽到啊。<br/>啓賢給他傳了一個無奈的表情符號。<br/>啓賢學長︰對，所以我今年想低調一點，誰怪我太受歡迎了。呵呵。<br/>岡旻給他發了一個哈哈大笑的貼圖。<br/>岡旻︰你也不會顧及一下為你打氣的迷妹。<br/>啓賢學長︰？？<br/>岡旻︰如果你參加一百米短跑，你的迷妹就只需要尖叫十幾秒。但你參加一千五百米長跑，她們的嗓子不就叫啞了嗎？<br/>啓賢學長︰你還真是懂得憐香惜玉，那你叫她們別叫了，你去代替她們吧。<br/>岡旻︰好呀！<br/>啓賢學長︰真的嗎？那靠你了。</p><p>「男子甲組一千五百米賽跑，第一次召集。」<br/>「來了，來了。勇勝我們下去打氣！」岡旻拉著勇勝，興奮地說。<br/>「等一會啦，才第一次召集，不用這麼快下去。」勇勝冷靜地說。<br/>由於千五米賽跑是冷門項目，比較少人參與，所以初賽就已經是決賽。健兒們紛紛到集合地點點名，熱身。<br/>「喔！喔！你看！啓賢學長在那邊草地！在做熱身！」岡旻看到這，已經急不及地走向看台的最前，和那些啦啦隊女孩們站在一起。<br/>比賽要開始了。「Ready, set, go! 」<br/>啓賢一開始並跑得不是特別快，融入在大部隊之中。岡旻也沒有太緊張，他感覺啓賢之後會划力，突圍而出。況且不管有沒有贏，他也是岡旻心目中最帥氣的人 </p><p>果然，兩個圈後啓賢開始愈來愈快，漸漸領先別人一段距離。看到這裡，岡旻和啦啦隊女生們都在瘋狂尖叫，大喊啓賢的名字。一把男聲在一堆女聲之中特別突出，惹來了旁人的注意。「哈哈，那個男生怎麼回事？」「不知道，挺帥的。」「我覺得是可愛吧。他該不會是......哈哈！」</p><p>因為有可能會發生領先一整圈的情況，場地幫手會把彩帶掛在跑最後一圈的選手身上，以容易識別衝線的選手。啓賢一馬當先獲得了彩帶。「已經最後一圈了！加油加油！」岡旻衝到終點站附近，準備恭喜他。</p><p>果然，啓賢不但獲得了冠軍，還破了學校記錄。 體育老師透過場地廣播興奮地宣布這個消息，學生們都在歡呼拍手。未等岡旻接近，已經有一堆三年級的啓賢的同班同學簇擁著他，給他毛巾，給他遞水，不少都是女同學。</p><p>「真誇張......」岡旻看到這般場景，有點傻眼。突然覺得自己刻意從看台上下來，有點像傻瓜。愍撰、浩榮他們也不在，自己一人站在這裡，不遠又不近地呆在此處，有點尷尬。剛打算轉身離開時，有人拍了拍他，原來是勇勝。<br/>「我也來了。」勇勝說，「不上前去恭喜一下嗎？」<br/>有勇勝在，一切都變得安心。岡旻內心感激他為自己壯膽，他甚至覺得勇勝心思細密，可能已經看出了他對啓賢的心意。<br/>於是他們走近了啓賢，啓賢也馬上注意到他們。<br/>「學長，恭喜你呀！太厲害了吧！你領先很多！」岡旻的眼睛閃閃的。<br/>「謝謝，你們都有看我比賽？」啓賢一邊擦汗，一邊笑著問。<br/>「當然有呀，不是說要幫你打氣嗎？你有沒有聽到我的叫聲啊？我叫得超大聲的。」岡旻的眼神充滿期待。<br/>「沒有吧。我當時只想著要贏，那有時間管什麼打氣的聲音。」啓賢刻意壞心眼地說。<br/>「啊......是這樣嗎？」岡旻低下了頭，有點委屈的樣子。<br/>「啓賢學長！」這時又有一堆人蜂擁而來，打斷了他們的對話，使啓賢分神了一下。<br/>「我去廁所，先走了。」岡旻輕聲說，然後悄悄地溜走了。<br/>啓賢心裡一驚，他把話當真了？「他這個呆子，我只是在開玩笑！」他驚訝地對勇勝說。<br/>「他不是呆，他自卑。」勇勝簡單直白地說。</p><p>***<br/>接下來是陸運會一個有趣的餘興節目，就是「借物比賽」。<br/>岡旻他們班以抽籤決定誰是參賽者，代表他們班出賽，結果抽中了岡旻和其他四位同學。<br/>老師說：「聽好了，比賽規則如下：每班派出五位代表，在跨越障礙物、完成某些任務後，便可以任意撿一張放在地上的紙條，打開了看過後就不能換紙條了。要根據紙條上所描述的事物， 找出相應的東西，把它帶到終點站，就可以獲取一分。然後便可以再去撿第二張紙條。最快獲得十五分的班別為獲勝。」</p><p>「所以是要問觀眾借東西，對吧。」岡旻問旁邊的同學。<br/>「對，聽說不一定是東西，可能是人。」<br/>「這樣也行？」岡旻失笑，「希望是不會太難找的東西吧。」</p><p>「預備......開始！」老師發號司令，一年級的一群學生馬上跑動起來。<br/>首先是要越過幾個跨欄，欄不算很高，所以大部分人都能敏捷地快速跨過。然後是比較困難的關卡，他們要與同班同學合力用薄薄的報紙把一個乒乓球運送過去，運送時不能用手觸碰乒乓球，也不能使乒乓球掉落，否則要重頭開始運送。不少組別在這一關失了手，中途掉落了乒乓球，浪費了不少時間。岡旻他們組都小心翼翼的，一次便完成了這個任務。</p><p>然後最後一個關卡，是可怕的指壓板軟墊路。同學們要用手提著自己的鞋，走完那條指壓板路。岡旻組第一個到達那個指壓板軟墊路，岡旻一踏上指壓板，馬上有種五雷轟頂的感覺。「老天......這......這也太痛了吧。」岡旻心裡想。果然，同學們不論是萌妹子還是牛高馬大的粗漢子，都傳出了哀號連連的聲音，還有一些人不小心爆出了粗口。</p><p>「終於......走完了。」岡旻臉上多了一層薄汗，隨便用手擦了擦汗便選了地上的一張紙條。因為紙條都摺起了，沒有辦法知道裡面寫著什麼，所以其實在這個比賽中，最重要的是運氣。如果不幸選到些很難找的東西，那前面通關有多快也沒有用。</p><p>岡旻打開紙條一看。「防曬霜？簡單！」岡旻的運氣不錯，運動埸這麼曬，自然是有不少人帶了防曬霜。果然，他一走到觀眾席一問，馬上有幾個同學舉著防曬霜要給他。岡旻馬上帶著防曬霜跑到終點站，他們班率先得到了一分。他馬上撿起了下一張紙條。</p><p>「下一題！什麼？『暖水壺』？夏日炎炎，要找到暖水壺可不容易啊！」<br/>岡旻對同班的觀眾大吼︰「暖水壺！誰有暖水壺！拜託借來一下！」<br/>同學們面面相覷，似乎班裡沒有人有。<br/>其他人要找的東西似乎也不太容易找到，到處都有參賽者在大吼大叫，努力借東西。<br/>「喂！有沒有XX牌的耳機！」還有指定品牌這麼可憐嗎？<br/>「有沒有計算機！」運動會會有人帶計算機來嗎？<br/>「我要十條鞋帶！快快快！別解了，整隻鞋扔給我吧！」<br/>「有沒有能做拱橋的人呀？」</p><p>岡旻努力地向高二和高三的學長學姐借暖水壺，可是似乎真的沒有人在大熱天時喝暖水。正感到焦躁之時，他的眼角瞄到他的英文老師從有冷氣的職員休息室走出來，手中拿著的正正是一個暖水壺。「Ms Li, may I borrow this water bottle?」他連忙跑過去問，並展示了他的任務紙條。「Oh, sure!」老師欣然地把暖水壺借給了他。「Thank you so much! I’ll return it to you after the competition.」</p><p>「太好了，不知道其他人是否順利？」岡旻心想，然後撿起了下一張紙條，上面寫著「男神」。他立即想到了趙啓賢，臉蛋熱得發燙。「沒有時間想了，要快點過去找他。」他馬上跑上看台，到3A班的所在位置。3A班的學長學姐們都很好奇地看著他，而他一眼就看到了啓賢，乖乖地坐在人群之中，注視著他。他也看著啓賢，笑了笑。</p><p>「岡旻你要找什麼？我幫你找出來！」愍撰就坐在啓賢的後面，向他熱情地揮手。<br/>「我要找你，愍撰學長。」岡旻說。<br/>「我？為什麼？題目是什麼？」<br/>「男神。」岡旻展示出手中的紙條。<br/>「哇！哈哈哈，洪愍撰你什麼時候成了男神，我怎麼不知道？」旁邊的人馬上起哄，陰陽怪調地揶揄著愍撰。「哇，愍撰男神！」「學弟你是要找男神還是男神經呀？」<br/>而啟賢雖然沒有太大的反應，但他眉頭微皺，可見內心也並非毫無波瀾。<br/>「愍撰哥你快出來啦！再不來我們要輸了！」岡旻合十雙手，一臉急切的樣子。<br/>「不不不，啓賢就在前面，你幹什麼找我，我又不是男神......」愍撰驚訝地說。</p><p>岡旻堅定地說：「男神這種東西，你覺得自己是，不就行了嗎？況且愍撰哥比啓賢學長長得更帥，不是嗎？」<br/>岡旻這句話威力強大，使3A班炸開了鍋，同學紛紛推著愍撰出去，大聲喊著︰「男神！男神！」<br/>「既然你都這樣說了，那我就勉為其難地出去吧！」愍撰一臉驕傲的樣子，很有喜感，逗得其他同學哈哈大笑。也許他其實是個另類的「男神」，明明長得很帥，卻偏要亂用臉。<br/>他一邊跟著岡旻跑，一邊問︰「我真的比啓賢帥嗎？」<br/>岡旻回答︰「是呀。」只要你不要做怪表情，不要說奇怪的話。<br/>「哼，你說謊。」雖然這樣說，但他的表情明顯是快樂的。</p><p>「原來洪愍撰是你們的『男神』嗎？」終點站的評判老師明顯感到有點意外，因為老師印象中他是個吊兒郎當的學生，她以為起碼應該是李東憲、趙啓賢等風雲人物。<br/>「是的。」岡旻一臉認真地說。<br/>「這......好吧。」評判老師說，然後對著麥克風宣佈︰「就在剛剛一刻，1B班同學一共獲得了十五分，成為本次借物比賽的冠軍。」<br/>「太好了！」岡旻和愍撰高興得相擁著轉圈圈。遠處的某人看到了，心情莫名有點不爽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 旅程開始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陸運會圓滿結束，同學們三五成群地離開運動場。</p><p>「勇勝，明天便要去青山鎮玩了，好興奮啊！你收拾好行李了嗎？」岡旻問。<br/>「快收拾好了，你呢？」<br/>「我也是呢！不知道青山鎮是不是真的有大腳怪呢？」<br/>「不知道呢。我昨天借了一本有關大腳怪傳說的書，以及青山鎮旅遊指南。它們都寫有人疑似真的見過牠們。昨天只有時間略略看過一點，今晚我會繼續研習一下，並計劃一下明天和後天的行程。我已經記錄了你們之前提出想去的地方，在今晚十點前會把行程時間表發到群組裡，讓你們過目。如有任何需要修改之處，我會盡快修改，不過我在十二點正便要睡覺所以請盡量在十一點四十五分前提出意見......」<br/>「好啦好啦，勇勝，你別緊張。如果有什麼問題，其實我們可以明天在車上再討論呀。我們是相信你的計劃能力的，但是你不用計劃得太仔細啦，有些時候隨心而行也可以呀。」<br/>勇勝思考了一會，說︰「你說得對......即使按計劃行事，也是可能會有各種變數，令我們要臨場應變......既然是這樣，那更應該有萬全的準備，我要再擬定一個Plan B。」<br/>「天呀，你別這樣了，你這個計劃狂。我什麼貢獻也沒有，很慚愧耶。」岡旻聽了感到有點壓力。<br/>「不，計劃是我自己喜歡做的事，你不需要跟我一樣。」<br/>「啊......好吧。不過告訴你，愍撰學長思想這麼跳脫，他不一定會跟著計劃走啊。」<br/>「我知道，你們不用因為計劃而感到壓力。」</p><p>回到家，岡旻馬上去洗澡，因為剛才比賽時大汗淋漓，現在全身感覺黏糊糊的。洗澡後，他收到了啓賢的訊息。<br/>啓賢學長︰喂<br/>岡旻看到了有點哭笑不得，竟然只發個「喂」是什麼意思。</p><p>岡旻︰學長找鄙人有何貴幹？<br/>啓賢學長︰剛才是不是作弄我啊？<br/>岡旻︰你說「男神」那件事？何以見得我是在作弄你呢，啓賢學長？<br/>啓賢學長︰裝蒜。<br/>岡旻︰莫非你認為我會選你嗎？<br/>啓賢學長︰跟你「愍撰哥」玩得很開心？<br/>岡旻︰開心呀。(淘氣的笑容)<br/>啓賢學長︰你喜歡洪愍撰？</p><p>岡旻有點傻眼，心想︰「他哪隻眼看到我喜歡他？我喜歡的明明是......」<br/>岡旻︰當然不是，你為何那樣想？<br/>啓賢學長︰不是就好。<br/>岡旻不禁有點緊張，「不是就好」是什麼意思？如果啓賢不是喜歡他的話，那岡旻喜歡誰跟他有什麼關係。這曖昧的對話讓他心猿意馬，又擔心是自己會錯意。</p><p>啓賢學長︰我的確以為你會選我，有點失望。<br/>這時岡旻幾乎想馬上跑到啓賢的家，摟著他說︰「不，我心中的男神只有你一人！」<br/>啓賢學長一直輸入中，岡旻拿著手機的雙手顫抖著。<br/>啓賢學長︰你來找我時，我說當時只想著要贏，沒時間管打氣的聲音，那只是開玩笑的，你知道嗎？<br/>啓賢學長︰可是你看起來很難過，馬上走了，我來不及解釋。<br/>岡旻恍然大悟，卻覺得自己超級愚蠢，怎麼會把那話當真了？然後還要幼稚地報復，在想要喊出啓賢的名字的那一瞬間改變了注意，找了愍撰學長。<br/>岡旻︰對不起，是我太蠢。但你向來也有點毒舌。<br/>啓賢學長︰我有點毒舌？真的嗎？<br/>岡旻︰是的，但沒關係。<br/>「你這一點我也喜歡。」岡旻心裡說。<br/>啓賢學長︰比賽時，很多人在尖叫，但我唯獨分辨到你的聲音。謝謝你為我打氣。</p><p>幾分鐘後，岡旻都沒有回覆，令啓賢感到有點奇怪，又擔心自己是否說錯了什麼。剛放下手機，打算收拾行李，手機便響了響。<br/>岡旻︰我在你家門前！<br/>「這小子......還真是會帶來驚喜。」</p><p>啓賢打開門，便看到岡旻燦爛地笑了︰「啓賢哥。」<br/>啓賢讓他進屋，壞笑著說︰「這麼急著要見我？」<br/>「明天就出發去青山鎮了，我過來看看你帶了什麼行李。你房間在哪？我要看你的房間。」岡旻用期待的眼神看著他。<br/>「我還沒有收拾行李。只是兩日一夜，沒有很多東西要帶。」啓賢把岡旻帶到他的房間，「你坐吧，我給你拿點飲料來。」</p><p>啓賢的房間很整潔，而且佈置很簡單，沒有什麼雜物或者是飾物，唯一看到的比較有人情味的東西就是啓賢和他爸爸的合照。相片裡，啓賢只有十三歲左右，穿著跆拳道道袍，手上捧著跆拳道比賽冠軍的獎杯，但臉上沒有什麼表情，酷酷的樣子，反而趙叔笑得一臉燦爛，十分為兒子驕傲。</p><p>「話說，一直只是看到啓賢的爸爸，好像從來沒有看到過他的媽媽......」岡旻暗自在想。<br/>「在想什麼呢？」啓賢從廚房回來，拿來了兩杯蘋果汁。<br/>岡旻接過果汁，說︰「謝謝。我在看你這張相片，你拿了冠軍呢。起初我以為你的房間會放滿了獎杯，掛滿了獎牌，錶滿了獎狀呀什麼的，誰知什麼也沒看到。」<br/>「啊，我放在箱子裡了。那些獎也不是什麼大不了的事。」<br/>「真是謙虛。」<br/>空氣一時安靜下來，兩人默默地喝著冰涼的蘋果汁，只聽到冷氣機發出微微的噪音。<br/>「對了，之前謝謝你給我介紹工作，我媽媽知道我要去旅行，打算給我錢。我卻告訴媽媽我已經賺到旅費了，她十分驚訝。」<br/>「哈哈，是嗎？」啓賢微笑著說。「她應該挺高興吧，你這麼為她設想。」<br/>「嗯，應該是的。」</p><p>啓賢此時的眼神有種淡然的傷痛，一般人難以察覺，但同病相憐的人就可以察覺得到，就如當天其他人提起岡旻的父親時，啓賢察覺到岡旻的憂傷。「啓賢哥，你的母親......」</p><p>「對，她不住在這裡，現在只有我和爸爸。」啓賢說。<br/>「我也是只有我媽。」岡旻小聲說。</p><p>岡旻決定不問有關啓賢母親的事，因為那感覺是不能觸及的痛處。</p><p>「哥平時在家的時候都在做什麼呢？」<br/>「你是說休息時間？」<br/>「對，我想知道你看什麼書，聽什麼歌，玩什麼電腦遊戲，看什麼電影。」岡旻說。<br/>「這......我好像沒有什麼特別的嗜好，電影的話，我比較喜歡看動作片吧。你呢？你喜歡做什麼？」<br/>「我最近迷上了一個線上遊戲，叫森林冰火人。」岡旻說，「你能開電腦嗎？它有雙人模式的，想跟你一起玩。」<br/>「好呀。」<br/>「你看，這裡有兩個角色，要合作才能一起到達終點。你按方向鍵來控制冰人，我按WAD鍵來控制火人。你要跳起來按「上」就可以，火人不能碰到水，冰人不能碰到熔岩，然後紫色是毒液，兩人都不能碰，否則會死亡。」<br/>「好，我試試。」<br/>他們開始玩了起來，一開始玩得很順利，可是後面的關卡愈來愈難，非常有挑戰性，他們也玩得很興奮。他們的角色不停地死亡，通關失敗，然後他們也不停嘗試。玩到後面除了要研究通關策略，手指要很靈活。<br/>在某一關，啓賢嘗試了很多次也是失敗了。於是岡旻便靠近了啓賢那一邊，說︰「讓我來試試吧。」岡旻的手伸向了方向鍵，指尖輕輕碰到了啓賢的手，啓賢馬上縮起了手。岡旻此刻完全專注在遊戲中，沒有留意到啓賢的表情，否則便會看到他微紅的臉。啓賢嗅到了岡旻的頭髮有甜甜的香氣，似有蜜桃味，又似有淡淡的花香，令他想繼續聞到，卻又不敢再聞。<br/>「跳！跳！啊，還是掉下去了，不行......」角色掉進紫色液體中，岡旻一臉不甘心，「真的，我們差一點點就成功了啊！」<br/>「對......只差一點。」<br/>這時岡旻的手機響起，是媽媽的電話。「嗯？媽媽為何打給我？」岡旻心裡想，接起電話︰「媽媽？什麼？！現在已經七點了？對不起，我馬上回來！」<br/>然後他轉頭對啓賢說︰「學長，抱歉，我媽催我回去吃飯。那個遊戲......」<br/>「先儲存下來，下次我們再一起挑戰這一關吧。」<br/>「好，明天見啦啓賢哥！」</p><p>岡旻踏出了啓賢的家，卻發現啓賢也穿上了鞋子，跟他一起踏出門外。<br/>「哥？你去哪？」<br/>「我送你回去。」啓賢說。<br/>「不用了......我家不就在附近嗎？」岡旻笑著拒絕。<br/>「走吧。」啓賢堅持送他。</p><p>「好希望明天有晴朗的天氣啊......」回家途中，岡旻說。<br/>「對......」啓賢說，「但是不管天氣如何，我們的旅程都一定是有趣的。」<br/>「是嗎？為什麼？」岡旻好奇地看著啓賢。<br/>因為你很有趣吧。<br/>「不知道，直覺吧。」啓賢沒有說出心裡的話。<br/>兩人默默走了一會，岡旻突然笑嘻嘻地說︰「嘻嘻，我知道為什麼。」<br/>啓賢心裡一驚，問︰「什麼？」<br/>岡旻眼波流轉，眉眼帶笑地說︰「因為有啓賢哥在呀，一定會很高興的。」<br/>啓賢一時被岡旻直白而純真的言論所震撼，沒有說話，只是一直凝視著岡旻那清澈明亮的眼睛。<br/>「我到家啦，謝謝你！明天在巴士總站見吧，再見！」岡旻正準備拉開自家的門，啓賢拉住了他的手。<br/>岡旻沒有被嚇到，反而是啓賢被自己心急的舉動嚇到了，馬上放開了岡旻的手。<br/>「岡旻......明天，要一起出發嗎？」<br/>「好呀！」<br/>啓賢低眉淺笑，說︰「那我明早在這裡等你。」</p><p>啓賢回到自己的房間，重新挑戰了那個剛才過不了的關卡。雖然是雙人模式的遊戲，但是其實可以只靠一個人操作。奇怪的是，他突然就成功通過了剛才一直使他們「喪命」的毒液池，難道是心無旁騖的原因嗎？正準備讓兩個角色衝向終點大門，他又覺得沒有岡旻在這裡，過了關似乎也沒有什麼意義，而且他跟岡旻說過之後要一起再挑戰這一關。</p><p>於是小火人衝回反方向，掉進了毒液池，眼睛變成了交叉模樣，而小冰人則哭了。啓賢關掉了電腦，準備明天的衣物。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>岡旻與朋友們約在明湖市巴士總站集合，但是他和啓賢約好了明天一起出發。岡旻一出家門，便看到啓賢帥氣的身影。潔白的T恤配上九分褲和波鞋，再加上一個黑色的背包，顯得休閒而有活力。啓賢看到他便笑了，岡旻的喜悅也馬上洋溢在臉上。兩人並肩而行，討論著一會兒的行程，一路上有說有笑。即使中途有靜下來的時刻，兩人掛在嘴上的微笑卻沒有消失。</p><p>他們與眾人集合，大家都準時到達了巴士總站。啓賢去幫大家買車票去了，岡旻本來也想跟著一起去，但東憲拉住了他，要問他借防曬霜。<br/>「啊，好的，東憲哥你等等。」岡旻連忙打開背包尋找防曬霜。<br/>「不用了，其實我有帶。」東憲低聲說，「其實我有點事情想問你。你現在跟趙啓賢走得很近嗎？我看你們一起是一起過來的。」<br/>岡旻有點驚訝東憲竟然是想問他這件事，說︰「啊......是的。我們住得近，所以我有時會去找他玩。東憲哥，發生什麼事了嗎？哥......你是不是不太喜歡啓賢哥？」<br/>「沒有沒有......」東憲揮了揮手，「不是的，我並沒有討厭他。我就只是問問。」<br/>「真的嗎？太好了，我一直以為東憲哥你討厭啓賢哥呢。不是就太好了！」<br/>「那麼今晚你跟誰睡一間房？我們預約了三間雙人房和一間單人房。」東憲繼續問。<br/>岡旻一直都沒有想過這個問題，大腦突然開始幻想他跟啓賢二人一起過夜，便羞紅了臉。「勇......勇勝？我跟他一間房好了。」岡旻說。他想，如果跟啓賢一間房，自己一定會緊張得睡不著，還會不定偷看他睡覺的樣子，而且勇勝是他最好的朋友，跟他一間房是最自在的。<br/>「那就好，讓趙啓賢睡單人房吧。」東憲一瞼放心地說。<br/>「東憲哥怎麼了？」岡旻心裡想。</p><p>在車上，岡旻和啓賢一起坐著。其他人在討論一會兒的行程，或者吃早餐，而岡旻和啓賢則是默默地看風景。</p><p>「要聽音樂嗎？」岡旻把其中一邊的耳機遞給啓賢。<br/>「好呀。」<br/>岡旻暗暗地感到興奮，與他一起共用耳機分享音樂，這種感覺太奇妙了。剛好，手機隨機地播了一首歌，是David Archuleta的Crush。這首歌已經很舊了，岡旻以前把它下載在手機，只是因為覺得旋律很好聽，現在仔細聽歌詞，簡直就是他的心情寫照。</p><p>Why do I keep running from the truth?<br/>All I ever think about is you<br/>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<br/>And I've just got to know<br/>Do you ever think when you're all alone<br/>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br/>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br/>Is it real or just another crush?<br/>啓賢一邊聽著音樂，一邊看著窗外的景物。岡旻順著啓賢望向的方向看去，只是他看著的並不是風景，而是映在玻璃窗的倒影。「不知道他在想什麼......他的眼睛，很好看......那一顆淚痣也是......」岡旻偷偷在觀察著，卻不知不覺地看了很久。</p><p>啓賢的眼睛突然對上了岡旻的眼睛，岡旻立即慌忙地移開了目光。「糟了，被發現了......等等，我這樣不是更奇怪嗎？我......我就只是看看窗外的風景！」當他再慢慢地把目光轉到倒影中啓賢的眼睛，他發現倒影中的啓賢好像在注視著他......還是他一直只是在看窗外的風景？他看不清楚......</p><p>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?<br/>Are you holding back like the way you do?<br/>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away<br/>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br/>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br/>「我喜歡這首歌。」啓賢說。<br/>「是嗎？我也很喜歡。」岡旻垂下眼睛，看著自己的手機。<br/>「歌名是什麼？感覺很熟悉。」<br/>「Crush...」<br/>「原來叫Crush，」，啓賢微笑著說，「英文真是很奇怪，為什麼crush可以解作『擊敗』、『壓碎』，但又可以解作『愛慕』呢？」<br/>「我不知道......也許是被愛慕的人所拒絕，會感到被撃敗，非常傷心？」<br/>啓賢笑了笑，說︰「這樣啊？可能真的是這樣。」<br/>「啓賢學長有喜歡過人嗎？」岡旻趁著這個機會鼓起勇氣問了啓賢。<br/>「喜歡過？如果現在喜歡的話算是『喜歡過』嗎？」<br/>「那你現在有喜歡的人嗎？」岡旻紅著臉問。</p><p>「咦？你們在談什麼？我怎麼好像聽到了『喜歡的人』幾個字？」愍撰探出腦袋，一副興奮又好奇的樣子，「啓賢有喜歡的人？」<br/>「哈哈，你怎麼這麼好奇的樣子。」啓賢尷尬地笑笑。<br/>在岡旻的印象中，啓賢學長永遠都是冷靜而游刃有餘的樣子，很少見到他現在這有點困窘的樣子。大家都知道有戲，連忙湊熱鬧。<br/>「是誰？難道是我們班的斑花？」<br/>「不是。」<br/>「是誰是誰？啊，難道是之前經常找你的學妹？」<br/>「不是，別問了。」啓賢笑著拒絕回答問題。<br/>「喂，岡旻，你知道是誰嗎？你住在他家附近，有沒有看過什麼美女進出他的家？」<br/>「我......我也不知道呢。哈哈，到底是誰呢？」岡旻低下了頭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 黑熊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們到達了青山鎮的市中心站，雖不至於人山人海，但以非旅遊旺季來說的話人是挺多的，很是熱鬧。他們來到一個商店街，到處也是特色小店，有賣手作工藝的，有賣衣服的，也有很多香噴噴的美食攤檔。這條商店街看來是旅客們的必經之地，因為充滿了賣特色手信的店，沿途也看到很多大腳怪相關的佈置。</p><p>「哇，快看！是大腳怪造型的烤餅！」<br/>「這個大腳怪明信片真可愛啊！」<br/>「大腳怪T恤？好好看，讓我去買一件！」<br/>「大腳怪雕像耶！要拍照嗎？」</p><p>大家都在琳瑯滿目的商店街找到了自己感到有趣的東西，例如岡旻就買了一條漂亮的手鏈，打算送給媽媽，愍撰則買了一件大腳怪T恤，而且馬上到洗手間換上了。他們一堆男生浩浩蕩蕩地走在街上，而且也是帥氣的小伙子，所以頗引人注目的，也特別受到小販們的青睞。「弟弟，要不要試吃一下我們店的零食？」「哇，帥哥！你們從哪裡來？要不要進來我們店看看？」</p><p>他們走在路上，突然發現有些人對著他們舉著手機，似乎在拍影片。岡旻感到有點疑惑，人們到底在拍什麼，為什麼他們對著我們笑？莫非他們在拍旁邊那隻大腳怪的模型......</p><p>未等岡旻反應過來，旁邊的大腳怪便靠向了岡旻。「哇！」岡旻嚇得大叫，緊緊抓住了身邊的人的手臂，隨即聽到了旁邊路人們歡樂的笑聲。岡旻定晴一看，原來是真人穿上了大腳怪裝，剛才一動不動地站在路上扮成了模型，然後突然靠近途人來嚇人。「大腳怪」成功嚇到了人，得意洋洋地跳起舞來。岡旻化驚為喜，與眾人一起笑了起來。「老天！嚇到我了！哈哈哈哈！這很有趣！」愍撰剛才也被嚇到了，現在笑得眼淚也要冒出來，還興奮地跟那大腳怪擊掌。</p><p>岡旻發現他緊緊地抓住了啓賢的手臂，而啓賢則掩著臉在偷笑他。「哥！」岡旻放開了手，假裝生氣輕輕拍打啓賢的肩膀，自己也忍不住笑了出來。「哈哈，啓賢哥你沒有被嚇到嗎？難道你一早知道了？」岡旻問。「對，看到這麼多人聚集在這裏的時候，已經留意到牠是人扮的。」「啊！你不告訴我，真壞！」</p><p>他們在商店街逛了一會，便跟隨勇勝擬定的計劃，出發到據說有大腳怪出沒的一座山。他們跟其他旅客一樣，走到了能夠從山腳登上山腰的纜車站。買了纜車票後，他們便準備排隊等候登上纜車。這時，一個職員姐姐笑容滿面地帶著一堆產品走了過來。「你們好！你們看起來好年輕好有活力！是高中生嗎？」「是的！」「是這樣的，我們這座山上可能會遇到熊啊！你們知道嗎？」職員姐姐說，「雖然碰到熊的機率不大，而且熊很少會主動攻擊人類，但以防萬一，還是最好準備一支驅熊噴霧吧！」她舉起了一支噴霧，展示給男生們看。「啊，剛才我已經在商店街買了。」勇勝對她說。<br/>「哇，果然是勇勝！」<br/>「因為我有做資料搜集，知道可能會遇到熊。」<br/>「原來如此，你們準備好充足呢，那我就不阻你們了！祝旅途愉快。」職員走到了別處，兜售噴霧給別的旅客。</p><p>在纜車上，可以欣賞到青山鎮美麗的景色——山峰連綿不斷，雄偉而翠綠。美景當前，卻有人無法專注欣賞。「好......好高啊！怎，怎麼纜車好像在震動？」岡旻緊緊抓住了纜車裡的扶手。「真是的......大家都不要動！喂！浩榮！你不要站起來！」東憲也僵硬地緊抓著扶手，一臉緊張的樣子。</p><p>終於到達了山腰，纜車緩緩進站，眾人連忙跳出纜車，繼續他們的冒險之旅。山上風景的確優美，水色山光、千岩競秀，亦可以俯瞰青山鎮的民居，看到居民們極小如蟻的身影。「嘩，風景好美......」眾人感嘆，只是部分輕微畏高的成員很快便移開了目光。</p><p>前面有一堆的旅客聚在一起，應該是同一個旅遊團的，一邊走著一邊認真地聽導遊的講述。「近年都有不少大腳怪的目擊證人，他們都說似是看到了一個毛茸茸、體型巨大的猿人，但是安全起見，他們都是離遠觀望，拍下了這樣蒙蒙糊糊的照片。」導遊說道，並發了照片給旅客們傳閱。愍撰湊上前一看，不禁抱怨了一聲︰「可真是模糊，根本看不清是真的還是人扮的。」</p><p>「這個山腰的樹林中有不同的小徑，我們在這裡解散之後，大家可以分散去不同的路徑去探索。不用擔心會迷路，因為連連大路通羅馬，全部都可以通向最後的拍照區，然後按照著路牌就可以回到纜車站了。」，旅遊團的導遊說。</p><p>「那我們走那條路比較好？」延浩問。前面有三條路，分別有海景路、翠葉道和小溪徑。<br/>「不如我們走小溪徑吧，感覺小溪應該挺好看的，而且進去的旅客也比較少。」東憲說。<br/>「咦，可是我比較想走海景路，因為可以看到海景啊！」浩榮說。<br/>「我們最好不要分散吧，驅熊噴霧也只有一支。」勇勝說。<br/>「這樣吧，我們先走小溪徑，回程再走海景路吧。」啓賢說。<br/>「好，就這樣吧！」愍撰說。</p><p>於是他們便走進了小溪徑，在茂盛的樹林小徑中，他們聽到了蟲鳴和鳥鳴，也聽到了風吹樹葉的吵吵聲。來到這裡，彷彿來到了一個遠離塵囂之地，淨潔而安靜。他們繼續向前走，便聽到了潺潺流水的聲音，然後才看到了一道清澈的小溪。</p><p>他們再走前一點，便看到前面有一個四人家庭，在溪水前快樂地拍照。他們是一對夫婦帶著一個八歲的男孩和一個兩歲的幼兒，幾人都在享受著家庭樂，連那。見到岡旻等人，少婦笑逐顏開，說︰「這條路好安靜啊，終於見到其他旅客了！可以幫我們一家拍張照片嗎？」然後少婦便把照相機交了給啓賢。</p><p>夫婦和男孩馬上站在一起，可是父親一抱起他的小兒子，面向鏡頭，那個幼兒便開始尖叫，然後哭過不停，哭鬧聲迴盪在山谷中。「嗚......哇......不要！」小兒子在父親懷中不停哭鬧。父親驚慌失措地把抱著的小兒子交給妻子，說︰「你抱他，你抱他！他想讓你抱！」</p><p>妻子連忙接著小兒子安撫他︰「沒事沒事，媽媽抱......」然後她又對啓賢說︰「不好意思啊，請等我一下。」大兒子也跟著溫柔地安慰弟弟︰「別哭啦，你怎麼啦？」可是可惜的是，弟弟就是哭過不停，眼淚和鼻涕都大把大把地掉落在母親肩上。「這孩子......真奇怪，平時也不會這樣啊！」母親尷尬地對啓賢他們說。</p><p>啓賢禮貌地笑了笑，說沒關係，他可以等一下，然後便叫其他成員們先走著，他會趕上他們的。</p><p>在路上，岡旻問勇勝︰「勇勝，在山上遇到熊的話怎麼辦呢？驅熊噴霧是噴在熊的眼睛上嗎？」<br/>「一般來說，熊不會把人類視作食物，看見牠們應該緩慢地退後，不要跑，不要尖叫。但假如牠感到感受威脅，便可能會作出攻擊，那時候攻擊他的鼻子，用噴霧噴牠。」<br/>「你真的很有智慧。我們明湖鎮有熊——」岡旻突然看到了一些東西，臉色一變，停了下來，用手擋住了後面的成員。<br/>「嗯？岡旻你怎麼了？」延浩問。<br/>「安靜。前面有熊，在小溪喝水。」勇勝也看到了，悄悄把驅熊噴霧拿出來。</p><p>不知道是好運還是衰運，竟然真的讓他們遇到了一隻黑熊，一講曹操曹操就到。熊與他們的距離不遠也不近，假如熊一直沒有察觀到他們，便可以偷偷地遛走，這次遇熊可說是一次驚險又有趣的經歷，畢竟岡旻從來也沒有遇到過真正的熊。</p><p>可是這個時候，不知道是不是黑熊嗅到了人類的氣味，轉過頭來看著他們，還慢慢地走前了幾步，眾人都緊張地後退幾步。「沒事的，我們人多，牠不會敢攻擊我們的。」勇勝低聲說道。雖然他這樣說，但面對身形龐大的黑熊，他也難免聲線顫抖，緊緊握著手上的噴霧。</p><p>「岡旻？你們怎麼......」啓賢的聲音從後面響起，嚇到了提心吊膽的幾人。</p><p>「糟了！」岡旻心想，「啓賢怕動物！不能讓他看見！」<br/>岡旻的行動快於思考，快速用身體遮住了啓賢，並用手掩住了啓賢的眼睛。「你別看！」<br/>啓賢被掩住眼睛，下意識地抓住了岡旻的手，想移開它們，卻又不敢用力。<br/>兩人都沒有動，過了幾秒，啓賢才問︰「發生了什麼事？」<br/>「噓......別看，別動。」岡旻說。<br/>「啊......熊跑走了。」愍撰說。<br/>岡旻一看，發現那隻黑熊已經轉頭跑向了樹林深處，在他們的視線範圍消失。<br/>「啓賢，你沒有事吧！」岡旻移開了手，看著啓賢的眼睛，擔心地問。<br/>啓賢沒有說話，只是凝視著他，並淺淺地笑著。<br/>「你......」岡旻感到困惑，突然想到了啓賢可能不會想讓大家都知道他害怕動物的事，便尷尬地別過了臉，為自己剛才的舉動感到有點害羞。</p><p>「天啊......我剛剛做了什麼......是因為啓賢說他害怕動物，所以我才......可是他又看起來這麼鎮定，好像是我自己過火了......他心裡是否在嘲笑我......」岡旻心裡有點糾結。</p><p>「天呀，我們看不到大腳怪，反而是遇到黑熊了。」<br/>「對啊，嚇一跳呢。」<br/>「刺激！幸好牠沒有攻擊我們！」<br/>「勇勝，那支噴霧你可以在下山後轉售給其他人。」<br/>「哈哈哈......」<br/>其他人驚魂過後，繼續說說笑笑，岡旻卻突然想到了些事情。</p><p>「你們等我一下，我要回去提醒一下剛才的一家人，他們可能不知道有熊。」岡旻對大伙兒說。<br/>「好，快去快回吧！」<br/>「知道了！」</p><p>岡旻找到了剛才的一家人，告訴了他們剛才在路上遇熊的事。他們臉色微變，決定要原路折返，雖然他們也有準備驅熊噴霧，但帶著孩子始終風險更大。<br/>「咦，小弟弟終於沒有哭啦。」岡旻看見剛才的孩子已經安靜下來，乖乖地與哥哥坐著。<br/>「對啊，不知道剛剛怎麼了，只顧著哭，根本沒法好好拍一張照。後來你們幫忙拍照的朋友離開了，他又安靜下來了，像是存心讓我們無法拍一張完整的家庭照。哈哈，這個小頑皮！」<br/>「要不我現在幫您們快速拍一張吧？」<br/>「噢，太好了，謝謝！」<br/>岡旻給他們一家人拍照，小弟弟不哭不鬧，十分合作。「一，二，三，笑——好了！」</p><p>道別過後，岡旻回到朋友們的身邊，說︰「我們繼續走吧。」<br/>啓賢與他走在最後，並肩同行，岡旻時不時便感覺到了啓賢的視線。<br/>走著走著，啓賢低聲在他耳邊說︰「萬一再遇到熊怎麼辦。」<br/>「你......你怕嗎？要我陪你下山嗎？」岡旻感覺到他耳邊的呼吸，癢癢的，有點緊張。<br/>「你會一直陪著我嗎？」啓賢低語。<br/>岡旻沒有猶豫地回答︰「會。」<br/>啓賢展露出一個感激的笑容，令岡旻不禁看呆了，因為那是他看過的最好看的笑容。</p><p>他們繼續並肩向前，兩人靠得很近，啓賢的手背時不時就碰到了岡旻的手，害岡旻面紅耳赤。<br/>「我怕的話......可以牽著你嗎？」啓賢問。<br/>岡旻低下頭盯著自己的腳尖，輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，然後便感覺到了一隻溫暖的手溫柔地拉住了他的手。<br/>此刻，岡旻相信他喜歡的人，也正好喜歡著他，他才不管啓賢是否只是因此害怕黑熊而這樣呢！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 塔羅牌占卜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在山上完全沒有看到大腳怪的蹤影，令學會會長稍為失望。<br/>
「完全看不到大腳怪！是不是只是青山鎮的旅遊業宣傳策略呀？」愍撰怪叫著說。<br/>
「可能是吧......來，別沮喪，我們下山後去商店街吃好吃的！」浩榮安慰他說。<br/>
「黑熊......我還是第一次見呢。」東憲說，表情隱約帶點興奮。<br/>
「對，是很難忘的經歷呢！」延浩說，「雖然嚇到了我。」</p><p>至於岡旻現在則對大腳怪、黑熊什麼的毫無關心，因為他的心思全都落在啓賢身上。<br/>
「我們剛才......牽手了。」岡旻對一切都感到不可思議，雖然啓賢並沒有說喜歡他。實際上，他們在山上牽了手後，兩人都沒有再說什麼話。</p><p>吃過午餐，他們繼續在商店街東逛西逛。走著走著，他們看到了前面有幾個神秘的帳篷，幾乎每個帳篷前都有不少人在排隊。「那些是什麼店舖？」岡旻問。<br/>
「啊，看來我們來到了占卜街！」，浩榮有點雀躍地說，「有人想試一下塔羅牌占卜嗎？」<br/>
岡旻本來是挺有興趣的，但看到了排隊的人便感到有點卻步。「我......」<br/>
「去吧！去試一下吧！」</p><p>前面有一個黑色的帳篷吸引了岡旻的注意，別的占卜帳篷前都排了很多人，但是這個卻冷冷清清的，反而引起了他的注意。帳篷前只有一個小小的牌子，寫著「占卜」兩字。<br/>
岡旻掀起帳篷的布簾，使入口的殘舊風鈴發出了鈴鈴的聲音。陽光被黑色布簾所阻隔，有點昏暗。桌上放了很多蠟燭，照著桌上散亂一片的塔羅卡牌。帳篷裡有一股特別的味道，有點像是中草藥，苦苦澀澀的。旁邊也有很多神秘的小擺設，不知道是為了裝飾還是有什麼用途。可是帳篷裡卻似乎沒有人。「占卜師離開了嗎？」岡旻想。</p><p>「測什麼？」突然響起了聲音，把岡旻嚇了一跳。一個看起來五十多歲的女人從桌子下面鑽出來，她聲音沙啞，而且外形不修邊幅，頭髮似是多天沒有洗，眼睛掛著深深的黑眼圈。而最令人注意到的，是她較為淺色的眼珠，顯得有點異常。<br/>
「嗯......我......」<br/>
「長得很漂亮呢，想測愛情？」<br/>
「是的。但是，我想先問問價錢......」<br/>
「看你只是個學生，我收便宜一點吧。」<br/>
占卜師說出來的價錢並不高，甚至比起其他店便宜，也許沒有客人的原因是因為她有點嚇人的外觀。</p><p>「我價錢很公道，對吧。而且我是真的有『才能』的人，不像其他假的占卜師，只會騙遊客的錢。」<br/>
「很多也是假的占卜師嗎？」岡旻想起了剛才勇勝有提醒他們，不要胡亂花錢買占卜師推薦的吉祥物、護身符。<br/>
「假的，像是大腳怪的傳說，也是假的。你們刻意從明湖鎮過來看它的吧，真是的。」<br/>
「你......你怎麼會知道我們是明湖鎮來的？」岡旻一臉驚訝。<br/>
「我說了，我是真的有『才能』的人，我對於很多事特別靈敏，令我的第六感特別準確。我還可以猜到你們一共幾個人一起來。」<br/>
「真的嗎？」<br/>
「六個人。」占卜師一臉確定。<br/>
「咦？等等......」岡旻數了數手指，「不，我們是七個人。不過不算上我的話我確是六個朋友。」<br/>
占卜師盯著他，眼神略有一點奇怪。「是一共六個人。」</p><p>看到岡旻變得困惑的表情，占卜師也不再堅持，說︰「來一個三卡占卜吧。」<br/>
占卜師手法純熟地洗牌，把七十八張牌攤了出來。<br/>
「用你的直覺選出三張牌，要用較少使用的那隻手，把它們拉出來。」<br/>
在占卜師專注的目光下，岡旻略帶緊張地抽出了三張牌，由左至右排好。</p><p>占卜師翻開了三張卡牌，分別寫著The Moon，The Fool， 還有The Tower。<br/>
占卜師盯著那三張印著神秘圖案的卡牌，表情凝重，輕輕地嘆了口氣。</p><p>「第一張，代表的是你心中的那個他。這張『月亮』，象徵了未知性、恐懼感和多變。」<br/>
岡旻仔細地看著卡牌上的畫，看見月亮高掛，左右兩邊佇立著兩座高塔，中間有一隻狗和一隻狼，在草地上對著月亮嚎叫，而水面中浮出了一隻龍蝦。<br/>
「月亮比起太陽暗淡得多，代表了不確定性，表示事情並不像看起來那樣完美。他有某種創傷的經歷，那些傷痛的情緒被他埋藏已久，可是那些恐懼依然會在潛意識危害到他。」<br/>
岡旻專心地聽著，感覺到不可思議，心中想著︰「這個占卜......似乎很準。」的確，啓賢帶有一點的神秘感，像是一本令他沒法完全讀懂，卻又一直吸引著他的書。他知道他有一種憂慮，注視他的眼睛便可以看出來。<br/>
「一隻狗，一隻狼，對著月亮嚎叫，前者是象徵著思想上已被馴化的一面，後者是象徵著野性的一面。浮在水面的龍蝦象徵著意識的冒起，過往深藏的想法、未被發現的思想，正在悄悄地從水面浮出。」占卜師用平靜的語氣說著。<br/>
「這......這是什麼意思呢？聽起來有點......」<br/>
「有點不祥，對，的確。以愛情的角度來說，他可能隱瞞了你一些事，或者是欺騙了你，他有你不知道的一面。」<br/>
岡旻沉默了，無法掩飾其難過的表情。</p><p>「第二張，是代表你，愚者。」<br/>
「咦？是我很笨的意思嗎？」，岡旻心裡想，「還是啓賢把我當成傻子......」<br/>
占卜師看到岡旻無奈又尷尬的表情，解釋道︰「並非一張壞的牌，也不是一般人所理解的『愚蠢』的意思。」<br/>
卡牌中有一個年輕的男人，昂首而行，一副樂觀開朗的樣子。但是他似乎毫不察覺他在懸崖的邊上，再多走一步便要掉下去。他的肩上背著一個簡單的包袱，手上拿著一朵白色的玫瑰，身旁有一隻狗。<br/>
「愚者其實是一張挺正面的牌。愚者是塔羅牌之首，即是零號，可以是象徵一種新開始、新經歷，有著無限的可能。」<br/>
岡旻的眼睛明顯地亮了起來，期待地看著占卜師。<br/>
「白色玫瑰象徵的是純潔無邪，而狗則是象徵一顆忠誠、守護的心，使你勇於繼續前行，迎接前面未知的挑戰。」</p><p>「第三張，是你們在一起。高塔，可說是主要卡牌中最令人不安的一張。」<br/>
原本屹立的一座宏偉高塔，被一道閃電擊中而燃燒起來，兩個人從窗口跳出來，由高處墮落，一臉驚恐。<br/>
「發生了不可預期的情況，有些事物，例如信任，轉眼間就會失去。你們的感情會有動搖，情緒出現混亂。你會很困惑，不知什麼應該相信什麼。」<br/>
岡旻十分沮喪，雖然他並不完全相信占卜的準確性，但他依然被占卜師的話嚇到了。<br/>
「那......那我應該怎樣做呢？」<br/>
「痛苦是必然的，但閃電帶來的亦是一種覺醒。覺醒後發現到不值得，便離開。假如值得，便修復、重建。」</p><p> </p><p>岡旻似懂非懂地點點頭，一臉憂愁。<br/>
「孩子，我為你感到憂心。但你要記得塔羅牌只是為你的前路點一盞燈，要怎樣走下去，要怎樣面對將來的挑戰，都是你自己的選擇。我不想因為我的預示而令你和他產生嫌隙，但是對事情多留神總是正確的。」<br/>
「明白了。」岡旻說。</p><p>岡旻從帳篷裡出來，發現啓賢在等他。他對岡旻笑著揮揮手，另一隻手拿著兩條肉串，就是一副坦坦蕩蕩的開朗少年的模樣。<br/>
「快吃，我沒有買給其他人。」他把一串烤雞分給岡旻。<br/>
「謝謝......」<br/>
「其他人還在占卜，我們兩個可以先在那邊市集逛逛。」<br/>
「好。」<br/>
「你怎麼了？」啓賢對於岡旻的情緒十分敏感，他感到有點不對勁。<br/>
「沒什麼呀......怎麼了？」岡旻感到有點心虛，扯了個笑容。<br/>
「剛才占卜發生什麼事了嗎？」<br/>
「唉......就是結果不太好，有點失望而已。我沒事啦。」<br/>
「占卜說什麼了？」<br/>
岡旻想了想，說︰「算了，我覺得她算得不準，別管了。哥，我們到那邊走走吧！」</p><p>兩人走著走著，街道上行人開始變多，路變得有點擁擠，啓賢輕輕拉住了岡旻的手碗，把他拉向自己，怕人潮把他們分開。</p><p>感覺自己的脈搏就在啓賢的手掌心中，不停跳動。</p><p>「岡旻，看看那間店。」<br/>
「嗯？啊，好的。」<br/>
「你看看這個杯子，挺漂亮的。」啓賢拿起了店裡一個玻璃杯。<br/>
「是挺漂亮，但裡面怎麼有水？哇啊！」看見啓賢把「杯子裡的水」往他頭上倒，岡旻嚇得閉上了眼睛，大叫了一聲，但是卻感受不到水的濕意。<br/>
「哈哈哈！」，啓賢戲謔地笑著說，「傻瓜。」<br/>
「咦？這杯子原來沒有水？」岡旻驚訝地查看杯子，發現原來杯子裡面根本沒有一滴水。水在注在杯子的外圍，倒不出來，卻做成了杯子裡面很多水的錯覺。「可惡，被你騙了。」<br/>
原來，這是一間賣惡作劇道具的店，裡面是林林總總的整人道具，也有一些奇奇怪怪的服裝，例如剛才看到的大腳怪人偶服。</p><p>「啓賢哥！看招！」岡旻把那種拍戲用的伸縮刀刃刺向啓賢的肩膀。啓賢躲也不躲，就讓岡旻用「刀子」插他，然後假裝疼痛地叫了聲「哎呀」。<br/>
「哥一點也沒上當......」</p><p>「哥，這支筆挺好寫的，你試一下。」過了一會，岡旻又拿了一支圓珠筆過來。<br/>
啓賢按了一下筆，在紙上寫了一寫，說：「是挺好寫的。」<br/>
「咦？怎麼這樣？明明是按了筆就會電人的啊！」<br/>
「噢，看來這筆不想電我呢！是不是沒有電啦？」<br/>
岡旻於是拿回了筆按了一下，然後被電到了拇指。「哇！你！你又騙我！」<br/>
「哈哈哈！對，我知道會有電，所以我忍住痛了！」<br/>
「哥真的好奸詐！太能忍了吧......」</p><p>「岡旻，我打算把這個薯片筒買回去，嚇一下其他成員們。」<br/>
「好呀好呀！」岡旻已經能夠想像愍撰被薯片筒裡彈出來的蛇嚇一大跳的模樣，忍不住輕笑出聲。</p><p>此時，啓賢的手機響了一下，本來以為是成員們找他們了，可是啓賢看到訊息後的表情一瞬變得很凝重，甚至有點憂慮。<br/>
「發生什麼事？是誰找你？」<br/>
「啊，沒有什麼事，不重要的。話說我們不如回去找一下我們的成員？」<br/>
「好的......」</p><p>啓賢打了電話給愍撰，電話很快接通了，說他們都完成占卜了。全員再次聚合，繼續他們的旅程。</p><p>可是啓賢卻開始有點心不在焉，甚至忘記了背包裡那個惡作劇的薯片筒。岡旻很想知道他剛才收到的到底是什麼消息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 不安的夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入夜了，大家在便利店買了各種各樣的零食，準備晚上回到房間時一邊玩遊戲一邊吃零食。</p><p>他們跟著手機導航的指示，到達了旅館。旅館的外觀不錯，職員也很友善地招待他們，並給了他們房間的鑰匙。他們約好，先回到自己的房間洗澡，然後再一起到愍撰和浩榮的房間玩耍。旅館的房間雖小，卻很整潔，給人一種舒適的感覺。</p><p>岡旻走進房間裡，把背包放在椅子上，便望向了窗外。「勇勝，你看，這裡看得到大海呢！」<br/>
岡旻興奮地回頭一看，在眼前的竟然不是勇勝，而是啓賢。</p><p>「啓......啓賢哥？」岡旻吃了一驚，瞪大了眼睛，「勇勝呢？他不是跟我一間房嗎？」<br/>
「不是。我跟你一間房。」啓賢看著他笑著說。他現在看起來比剛收到訊息時輕鬆了不少。<br/>
「為什麼？」<br/>
「他說他的鼻鼾聲太大了，怕會吵到你，所以跟我換了單人房。」<br/>
「啊，原來如此......」岡旻差點止不住笑意。<br/>
「你要先洗澡嗎？」<br/>
「好的。」</p><p>浴室裡的抽氣系統並不是運作得很好，岡旻用的水溫度並不算高，卻造成了煙霧瀰漫的感覺。岡旻偷偷在鏡子上寫上了某人的名字，後來又用掌心擦掉。</p><p>「洗好了？」<br/>
「嗯，你可以去洗澡了。」<br/>
「你還沒有吹乾頭髮。你先吹乾了再出來吧。」<br/>
「不用了，我用毛巾擦一下就行。」吹風機是裝在浴室裡面的，岡旻不想阻礙啓賢使用浴室。<br/>
「不行，天氣涼了，不吹乾可能會著涼。」啓賢揉了揉岡旻濕漉漉的頭，走到浴室裡，舉起了吹風機，說︰「過來。」<br/>
岡旻心跳加速，回到浴室，試圖抓著啓賢手中的吹風機，聲若蚊蠅地說︰「我......我自己來吧......」<br/>
啓賢卻一下子舉高了吹風機，一臉戲謔地看著岡旻掂高了腳還是拿不到吹風機的樣子。<br/>
岡旻困窘地說︰「哥......」<br/>
「好了，你就讓我來幫你吹吧。」啓賢按住了岡旻的肩膀，開始用柔和的暖風給他吹頭。<br/>
「我自己有手，為什麼要哥來幫我......」岡旻小聲呢喃。</p><p>一般來說，好朋友之間應該不會幫忙做這種事吧......啓賢到底在想什麼？是在照顧弟弟嗎？還是他確實是有同樣的意思？</p><p>啓賢修長的手指穿梭在岡旻柔軟的髮絲之間，而髮絲在暖流中擺動。<br/>
這幾分鐘，既甜蜜，又困惑，既幸福，又煎熬。</p><p>「啓賢哥......」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「其實我......」<br/>
「怎麼了？」啓賢關掉了吹風機，認真地聽著。<br/>
吹風機關掉了後整個環境變得十分安靜，連水滴聲也能聽得一清二楚。暖風停止了，令岡旻的腦袋一下子清醒了不少。<br/>
「我......我是說已經夠乾了。不用再吹啦！」</p><p>***<br/>
幾個男生圍在一起玩UNO，戰況激烈。岡旻手上只剩下兩張牌，看上去快要贏了。<br/>
「黃色六！」<br/>
「黃色一！」<br/>
「紅色一！」岡旻心想︰「太好了，剛好有一張紅色一，現在我手上只剩下一張牌了。」<br/>
「啊！岡旻忘記了講UNO！抽四張牌！」浩榮喊道。<br/>
「哇哈哈哈！」<br/>
「噢！忘了！」岡旻懊惱地抽了四張牌。</p><p>「紅色四。」勇勝出牌。<br/>
「Wild card ！轉藍色。」東憲打出了隨意牌。<br/>
延浩沒有藍色的牌，只好摸了一隻牌。<br/>
輪到愍撰了，他露出了邪惡的笑容︰「嘻嘻嘻......Draw four!」<br/>
在他旁邊的浩榮假裝一副苦惱的樣子，然後說︰「我也有，Draw four!」<br/>
「哇呀！刺激！」大家起哄了，都盯著下一個人，亦即是啓賢。假如啓賢沒有draw four牌的話，他將要抽八張牌。但如果他有這張牌的話，他旁邊的那個人......岡旻緊張地看著啓賢，他的手上可沒有這張牌。<br/>
啓賢微微笑著，在眾人的起哄聲中慢條斯理地掏出一張牌，對著岡旻說：「Draw four. 」<br/>
岡旻哭笑不得地大叫：「什麼？！為什麼你們都有這張牌？！是欺負我嗎？所以我要抽......12張牌？！」<br/>
「哈哈哈，沒錯，」眾人幸災樂禍地笑。</p><p>最後，岡旻毫無懸念地成為了UNO比賽的最後一名，得接受成員們的懲罰。<br/>
「嗯......罰他什麼好呢？有了，讓他唱那首最近很流行的撒嬌歌，如何？」愍撰說。<br/>
「不是吧！男生做這個太難為情了......」岡旻害羞地抗議。<br/>
「就這個吧！岡旻不是很適合這種可愛風格嗎？」</p><p>結果岡旻不但唱了可愛頌，還被浩榮全程在網上直播了，馬上得到了不少的小紅心和評論，大家都在問那個撒嬌的男生是誰，說他長得漂亮又可愛。<br/>
「岡旻，」浩榮張開嘴巴驚訝地說，「哇，你要出名了呢！」</p><p>大家玩得很高興，到了凌晨一點，才回到了自己的房間睡覺。岡旻在床上翻來覆去，過了很久還是沒有睡著。一來是他有點認床，二來是他忍不住要去想啓賢的事。</p><p>在初中的時候，並不是沒有對女生有過任何的幻想，但也只是男生的一時對戀愛的憧憬，並沒有對任何人有心如鹿撞的感覺。誰知，在高中開學的那一天，竟然體會到了什麼是「心動」的感覺。岡旻曾經聽別人講過，在感到緊張、害怕時會容昜喜歡上別人，因為把內心的悸動當成了心動，這種現象叫「吊橋效應」。難道他就是因為吊橋效應而喜歡上了啓賢？但是，啓賢確實是一個很有魅力的人，岡旻暗自覺得啓賢應該有不少追求者。</p><p>岡旻又回想到了今天在山上手牽手的情景和他幫自己吹頭的情景，不禁甜笑起來，轉身偷看睡在旁邊床上的啓賢。「他睡著了嗎？好想湊近看看他的睡臉......」岡旻盯著他心想。</p><p>誰知啓賢一下子睜開了眼睛，與岡旻四目相對，說︰「太好了，你還沒有睡著。有些事我想跟你說。」<br/>
岡旻被嚇到了，心跳加速，心想自己盯著他看被發現了。「什......什麼事？」<br/>
啓賢用手臂捂住了眼睛，看不清他的表情，但感覺到他有點憂心。大概是有一些事使他輾轉難眠，莫非是有關今天他收到的訊息？<br/>
「你有沒有聽說過我媽媽的事？」<br/>
「我只聽你說過，她不跟你們一起住。發生什麼事了？」<br/>
啓賢沉默了幾秒，說︰「今天我收到了爸爸的訊息，他說媽媽兩天後要回來了。」<br/>
「喔......」岡旻輕聲說︰「那對你又說是壞消息嗎？我感覺到你收到訊息後好像有點......心不在焉。」<br/>
啓賢望向了岡旻，欲言又止，然後說了一句︰「我害怕面對她。」<br/>
岡旻感覺到，他將要知道啓賢最大的一個心結。「我可以知道為什麼嗎？」<br/>
房間裡十分安靜，隱約可以聽到對方沉重的呼吸。<br/>
「有時候，她就像一個惡魔。即使知道她有精神問題，我也沒有辦法真的原諒她。」<br/>
「精神問題......能治療好嗎？」<br/>
「也許吧，所以精神病院才判定她可以回家休養。」<br/>
「這樣啊......」<br/>
「我希望她永遠不要回家。」啓賢冰冷地說。</p><p>岡旻能夠明白啓賢的心情，他也是不想再見到自己的爸爸了。幸好媽媽也討厭他，他們不可能再生活在同一屋簷下。</p><p>但是岡旻漸漸感覺到了有點不對勁，啓賢的故事有點似曾相識......他想起了東憲同學A君的事。<br/>
「她......是什麼時候住院的？」<br/>
「住了很久，我小學時期的事了。你跟東憲看起來很熟，我以為他可能會跟你說我的事，不過看來他沒有。」</p><p>這一刻，岡旻有點反應不過來。「咦？等等，你跟東憲哥是小學同學嗎？」</p><p>「是呀，他很優秀，我媽最喜歡拿他跟我比較了。」</p><p>「......」岡旻沉默了，腦裡正在努力回想東憲說過的真實故事。當時他們討論的人......那個被他們懷疑掉了包的A君......水中的倒影......還有湖底幽魂。</p><p>這個時候，彷彿一塊又一塊的拼圖漸漸湊合在一起，最後得到的圖案令人吃驚。<br/>
占卜師一口咬定他們一共只有六個人......<br/>
在山上那個哭鬧的小孩子......<br/>
那天帶狗去散步，狗兒莫名的恐慌......<br/>
東憲哥對於啓賢哥奇怪的態度......</p><p>到底......是怎麼回事？是想得太多了嗎？<br/>
岡旻心裡越發不安，在床上動彈不得，表情僵硬。<br/>
啓賢聽不到岡旻的回應，便閉上了眼睛，說︰「你累了？睡覺吧，晚安。」<br/>
岡旻戰戰兢兢地應了聲︰「晚安。」</p><p>大約過了半個小時，啓賢的呼吸節奏變得平穩，好像是睡著了，但岡旻卻是一點睡意也沒有。<br/>
岡旻偷偷抓起放在床頭櫃的手機，偷偷看了看啓賢，然後跑到浴室裡給東憲發訊息。他的手因為緊張而有點發抖，不停地打錯字。<br/>
岡旻︰東憲哥，啓賢哥就是你的小學同學A君嗎？？<br/>
可是東憲似乎已經睡了，岡旻在廁所坐了十五分鐘，東憲依然沒有回覆。<br/>
等等......會不會真的只是我想得太多？湖底幽魂，跟這裡的大腳怪一樣，都只是傳說吧？<br/>
但是東憲哥不想讓他跟啓賢哥一間房，應該是證明東憲哥對啓賢哥也有所懷疑？</p><p>岡旻不知道怎麼辦，現在根本一點證據都沒有，難道要打電話給東憲哥問清楚，擾人清夢？況且啓賢哥一直沒有傷害過任何人......應該。至少他對岡旻一直很好，甚至令岡旻幾次感到他們可能是兩情相悅的。</p><p>岡旻想起了自己最聰明、最可靠的朋友，勇勝。要是能夠聯絡他，一定可以給岡旻很好的建議。<br/>
對，一定要跟勇勝談一談......希望他手機不是靜音模式。<br/>
他打了電話給勇勝，過了幾秒，電話接通了。<br/>
「喂？」勇勝的聲音響起。<br/>
「太好了！」岡旻心裡感激他，感到內心安定了不少，「對不起，勇勝，我知道你一定睡著了，但我有很重要的事要跟你談談。」<br/>
「現在嗎？」勇勝困惑地問。<br/>
「拜託！拜託！」岡旻壓低聲線，免得被啓賢聽到。<br/>
「莫非是......關於啓賢學長？」<br/>
「是！讓我去你房間！」<br/>
「你們......發生什麼事了嗎？」勇勝聽到了岡旻語氣的不安，隱約感到和啓賢學長換單人房也許不是一個好決定。<br/>
「我去你的房間睡，我過來了！」岡旻攝手攝腳地拉開了浴室的門，穿上了鞋。<br/>
岡旻拉開房間的門，發生「吱呀」的聲音，在安靜的環境中特別明顯。岡旻關好門，馬上奔走起來。勇勝的是單人間，與他們雙人房的距離有點遠。走廊的燈有點昏暗，在行走的途中岡旻被鏡子中自己的倒影嚇到了。幸好，到達時，勇勝已經打開了房門在等他。<br/>
「你沒事吧......臉色有點蒼白。」<br/>
「我跟你說......我懷疑，啓賢學長是湖底幽魂。我跟你解釋......」</p><p>岡旻坐在床上，哆嗦地把所有他覺得不對勁的事都告訴了勇勝。雖然岡旻講話講得亂無章法、毫無條理，勇勝還是努力地理解了岡旻說的事情。<br/>
「勇勝，是我瘋了嗎？還是真的......」<br/>
「我不能斷言......這樣吧，先不要輕舉妄動，我們假裝沒事發生，再觀察一下情況。」<br/>
「我覺得有點害怕......假如他真的是湖底幽魂，那真正的趙啓賢是不是......被他......」<br/>
「先不要過度推論––––」</p><p>突然，一陣音樂響起，有人打了電話給勇勝。這麼晚了，該不會是......<br/>
「好像是他的來電。」勇勝鎮定地說。岡旻則是臉色慘白。</p><p>「喂？」勇勝果斷接聽，並開了免提，讓岡旻也聽到他們的對話。<br/>
「啊，勇勝。抱歉，想問一下岡旻是在你那邊嗎？」<br/>
「是的。不好意思，我剛才看了一點恐怖影片，現在怕得睡不著，所以讓岡旻來陪我。」<br/>
「哈哈，原來是這樣。」啓賢停頓了一下，說︰「他突然自己走出去了也不跟我說一下，還以為發生了什麼事呢......我給他打電話了他也不聽。」<br/>
岡旻看了看自己的手機，發現靜音了所以聽不到電話鈴聲，手機顯示有兩個來自啓賢的未接來電。<br/>
「哈哈，他應該是把手機調靜音了，聽不到你的––––」勇勝裝作輕鬆地說，卻被啓賢打斷。<br/>
「勇勝呀......你應該是開了免提吧，那岡旻不是就在你旁邊聽著嗎？」啓賢的語氣很溫柔，卻給人一種膽戰心驚的感覺，「岡旻，是不是呀？」<br/>
岡旻驚慌地看了看勇勝，神情活像是一隻被抓到的兔子。<br/>
「啓賢哥......對，我在這裡。對不起，沒有看到你打給我......」岡旻有點結巴地說。<br/>
「怎麼你聽上去這麼緊張，沒事。你不會是很怕我吧？」啓賢慵懶地調侃著，「我又不是查崗的女友。」<br/>
「哈哈......」岡旻乾笑了兩聲。<br/>
「那沒事了，不過......」<br/>
勇勝和岡旻緊張地屏息聽著。<br/>
「勇勝還真不像會做這種事的人呢，我以為你是比較......鎮定的，呵呵。」<br/>
這......難道他知道這是個籍口？勇勝和岡旻交換了個眼神。<br/>
「學長，那個影片是真的恐怖，明天我放給你看，你就知道了。」勇勝說。<br/>
「好了，快睡吧，已經凌晨兩點多了。有岡旻跟你擠在同一張床，應該能睡得很安心吧......晚安。」<br/>
「哈哈，好的，晚安學長。」勇勝語氣恭敬地說，但手指已經準備要按下掛斷鍵。<br/>
「岡旻呢？不說聲晚安嗎？」啓賢的聲音幽幽傳來。<br/>
「晚安。」岡旻感到頭皮發麻，含糊地說完馬上替勇勝按下掛斷鍵，然後立即大聲說︰「神經病！我以前就覺得他有一點問題！怎麼這麼瘮人！」<br/>
勇勝把食指放在嘴唇前︰「噓......小聲點。」<br/>
岡旻以為他害怕吵到旁邊的住客，卻看見勇勝走到房門前查看窺孔，嚇得岡旻馬上閉上了嘴。不是吧，他會站在門外偷聽？！<br/>
勇勝看了兩秒窺孔，說︰「他不在。」<br/>
「我的媽......如果他真的在門外那我真的會害怕死。」</p><p>「沒事的，岡旻。鎮定下來......你要睡左邊還是右邊？」<br/>
「你還真是鎮定......明早記得找一條能夠嚇到你的恐怖影片，不然就露餡了。」岡旻躺了下來。<br/>
「好。」勇勝也躺下了，幾秒後又問︰「你要耳塞嗎？」<br/>
「不用了......晚安。」岡旻說。</p><p>過了一會兒，勇勝傳出了鼻鼾聲，證明他順利地入睡了。岡旻此時竟覺得聽著勇勝的鼻鼾聲令人感到安心，有催眠的作用。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 揣測</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鈴......鈴......<br/>「天呀，勇勝，我們要起床了嗎？」<br/>「是呀，起來吧。」<br/>「啊––––」岡旻想起了昨晚驚魂，哀號著︰「勇勝，不如我裝病回家好了，我不想面對趙啓賢......」<br/>「這樣不行，萬一他堅持要送你回家那怎麼辦。」<br/>「......有道理。」<br/>「況且，啓賢學長是什麼人，尚無定論。他一直不是對你挺好的嗎？所以你才喜歡他––––」<br/>「勇勝！」岡旻怒嗔。<br/>「唉......你一會兒可要自然一點。」<br/>「你掩護一下我吧，勇勝，拜託！他現在對我特別關注，我有點怕。」<br/>「......一開始招惹他的可是你自己，現在這樣子對他有點傷人吧。」勇勝一針見血地說。<br/>「我知道......好的，我會小心處理的了。」<br/>「對了，東憲哥怎麼說？」<br/>「噢，對了。我看一下他回覆了沒有。」</p><p>東憲︰對不起，我之前說A君已經搬走了，是騙你們的。我稍後跟你解釋我的苦衷。是的，趙啓賢的確是A君，請先別告訴其他人。</p><p>他們一群男生再次聚集在一起，但是旅途中他們的氣氛有點尷尬。一路上，愍撰的冷笑話一直只有浩榮和延浩在回應，其他人都是安靜的。勇勝看起來神情疲憊，不時打一下呵欠。岡旻則是東張西望，眼神警惕，一隻手一直很刻意地搭在勇勝的肩膀上，彷彿不能離開勇勝一步。東憲則是眉頭輕皺，心不在焉，回應別人老是慢一拍。至於啓賢，則是眼神有點冰冷，給人一種生人勿近的氣場。</p><p>他們沒有去太多的地方，主要是大家興致不高，旅程乏善可陳，而且他們的行程計劃者勇勝，看起來渴睡得快要昏倒。回程的時候，岡旻坐在東憲和勇勝的中間，勇勝和岡旻依偎在一起睡著了。</p><p>下了車，勇勝看起來精神了一點，他跟著岡旻和啓賢走了同一條路，但是他的家明明不是這個方向。<br/>「勇勝怎麼也走這個方向？」啓賢問。<br/>「岡旻還有點功課未完成，我要去他家幫他。」勇勝說。<br/>「功課嗎？我也可以教呀，況且我就住在他家附近。」啓賢回應著勇勝，眼睛卻一直凝視著岡旻。<br/>岡旻想要避開他的視線，卻又感到避無可避。「不用了，謝謝。有勇勝幫我就行。」<br/>「你讓勇勝快回家睡覺不好嗎？」啓賢輕輕笑了笑，眼神卻冷冷的。「那我走了。」</p><p>***<br/>岡旻和勇勝坐在客廳的沙發上，彷彿在等著什麼，若有所思。<br/>鈴鐺––––<br/>「他來了。」勇勝說。<br/>「我去開門。」岡旻說。<br/>打開房，岡旻馬上讓門外的人進來了。「東憲哥，你來了。」<br/>東憲嘆了一口氣，大步走進了客廳坐下。<br/>「你說對了，趙啓賢就是我所說的A君。當初我沒有想過你和他會有如此大的交集，那天看見你和他一起出現在幽靈大宅，我真的嚇了一跳。你和他也已經有了交情，甚至走得越來越近，我也不好意思跟你說什麼。」東憲輕皺著眉說，「研究部迎新日那一天，我跟你們說他已經搬走了，離開了明湖鎮，是因為我不想你們追問他是誰。」</p><p>「也對，畢竟你沒有證據說他是假冒的，假如冤枉了他會造成他的困擾吧。」勇勝說。<br/>「對，一來是我不能肯定他是否假冒的，二來是......假如他就是我的兒時好友，我絕不會傷害他。我不想大家因此我的說話而懷疑他、疏遠他、杯葛他。」</p><p>「但是東憲哥，你有試探過他嗎？你有沒有跟他談過一些童年的事？」岡旻問。<br/>東憲低下了頭，有點懊惱的樣子，說︰「他的母親被送進了精神病院後，他有一段時間變得不太愛說話，而且很容易被激怒......他媽媽的消息傳得很快，很多人也聽說到這事。有一次有一個男同學講了他媽媽的壞話，啓賢便動手打了那個男同學......那個眼神......就像野狼一樣。他打了一下，又一下，我在旁邊完全嚇呆了。幸好老師趕到，拉走了他，同學並沒有大礙。他被記了一個大過，停學一週。」</p><p>東憲繼續說：「就是這樣，我從那個時候開始沒有主動找他一起玩。我的家人很怕我會被他影響，也叫我要小心他。實際上，我現在想起這段往事，都會感到有點遺憾。如果我當時沒有聽家人的話，繼續嘗試與他溝通，會發生什麼事呢？不過後來他復課後，好像有認識到新的朋友......然後便是考試期，大家都準備升學，忙碌了起來。大概事情就是這樣。」</p><p>「後來還有聽到什麼特別的事情嗎？」勇勝問。</p><p>「嗯......好像也沒有什麼特別的消息......啊，對了。趙叔有一次到處問鄰居和朋友有沒有興趣領養一隻小狗。」</p><p>「小狗？為什麽他們突然有隻小狗？」</p><p>「聽說是趙叔撿回來的小狗，可是卻因為某些原因不能在家裡養了。」</p><p>「啓賢哥說他害怕動物，這就是為什麼趙叔要請別人帶走小狗吧？」岡旻說。</p><p>「真的嗎？可是在我記憶中，他小時候挺喜歡貓貓狗狗的。他看到了都會上前逗逗牠們。」東憲驚訝地說。</p><p>「那真的是很奇怪了，由一個喜歡動物的人變成一個討厭動物的人。莫非是那隻小狗咬了他，讓他留下了陰影？」岡旻推理著說，「還是說......是有關湖底幽魂的原因？」</p><p>「如果小狗咬了人，可能就不會輕易被人領養了。我記得當時趙叔沒有費太大的勁就找到了主人。」東憲說。</p><p>「所以不是狗的問題，而是啓賢學長的問題了。」勇勝說。</p><p>岡旻想起了之前幫鄰居遛狗時遇到的怪事，把這件事說了出來。</p><p>「那真的是很古怪了......」眾人咕嚕道。</p><p>「假如......啓賢學長騙了你呢？他其實並不害怕動物，而是喜歡虐待動物。趙叔發現了，便連忙把狗送走。至於你遛的那兩隻大狗，可能也被他欺負過，所以看見他便想逃走？」勇勝想了想，補充了一句，「我這樣無憑證地揣測是有點有違反道德，但我覺得這是其中一個合理解釋。」</p><p>「天啊！」東憲扶額，「我過往認識的啓賢是個善良的孩子，絕對不會做這種事的......難度他真的......被換掉了？」</p><p>岡旻難過得快要哭出來了，說：「怎麼會這樣......」他的思想亂成一片，一方面又不太相信自己喜歡的人會做這種事，一方面又覺得他對啓賢的認識其實並不深，他也知道啓賢對他有所隱瞞、有所保留。</p><p>昨天感到驚慌失措的時候，甚至有懷疑他認識的啓賢哥是否殺死了本來的趙啓賢。如果真的是這樣，他應該怎麼辦？</p><p>一直討論也得不出任何結論，他們再談了一會兒，然後岡旻便送走了朋友。本來勇勝問他要不要繼續留下來陪他，岡旻卻讓他快點回家休息。</p><p>他洗澡後，便想要鑽進被窩裏睡覺。他看見手機有幾個訊息，覺得有可能是啓賢的，很想逃避，卻又好奇他發什麼過來。他便看了看，發現是一個不認識的號碼，根本不是啓賢發來的。</p><p>岡旻同學你好！那天在浩榮前輩的直播中看到了你，想跟你認識一下，交個朋友！我是xxxxxxx…</p><p>岡旻知道不是啓賢的訊息已經沒有什麼興趣看訊息，這個人甚至是個不認識的隔壁班同學。於是岡旻暫時無視了這個訊息，打算日後再看看到底是找他幹什麼的。</p><p>他把手機放在一邊便開始補眠。</p><p>「岡旻，起床了！」<br/>「什麼？要上課了嗎？」岡旻睜開眼便看見了媽媽焦急的臉孔。<br/>「是呀，你已經遲了！」</p><p>岡旻急忙地穿好校服，然後便快速地趕到浴室去刷牙。可是不知道為什麼，他的眼睛十分模糊不清，連擠牙膏在牙刷上也相當困難。他只是感到十分著急，不停地看著時鐘，卻是一頭霧水，看不懂時間。現在到底是六點半？還是七點？還是已經八點半？岡旻看不清自己的衣服，不停地扣錯鈕扣。鏡子也是佈滿了霧氣，看不清影裡的影像。他用手抹走鏡上的霧氣，卻是越弄越模糊。</p><p>他勉強地完成了刷洗，因爲時間太趕了，他連早餐也沒有吃便準備出門了。</p><p>「岡旻，等等！帶一把傘，可能會下雨！」媽媽說。</p><p>岡旻匆匆地抓住了雨傘，奪門而出。<br/>當他跑到了湖邊之路，他看見路上有一個跟他穿著同一校服的男生。<br/>本來在這路上看見同一學校的同學並不奇怪，但是岡旻就是忍不住盯著前面的那個男生的背影。天色的確是有點灰暗，但是並沒有下雨，前面的男生卻撐著黑色的傘子，一動不動地站在路中間。<br/>「搞什麼......」岡旻不禁感到有點詭異，但為了上課不遲到，他唯有繼續前行。<br/>他越過了那個皮膚白晳、體型瘦削的男生，卻總是覺得有點不對勁。</p><p>再走了幾步，他忍不住好奇心轉過了頭，但那個男生的臉被傘子遮住了。那傘，跟他以前在湖裡弄丟了的那一把一模一樣。</p><p>「嘻嘻嘻......」這瘋狂的笑聲似曾相識。</p><p>「真是的，愍撰學長！你又想用同一招作弄我嗎？你有沒有什麼新的招數......」岡旻上前拉開那個人的傘子，看到那個男生的臉，他目瞪口呆。</p><p>那個人，跟自己長得一模一樣。</p><p>在岡旻反應過來之前，那個人冰冷的雙手緩緩地圈住了岡旻的脖子，然後緩緩地收緊，越來越大力，直到岡旻感到窒息......</p><p>「呀！」岡旻從床上彈起，不停喘氣，感覺空氣漸漸流入肺部。</p><p>原來只是一個惡夢。岡旻依然是那個岡旻。</p><p>他看了看時鐘，凌晨三點四十四分，距離天亮還有很長的時間。</p><p>***</p><p>渾渾噩噩地過了一天的假期，又是正常上課的日子，岡旻清楚地知道自己並不是在作夢。兇惡的鬧鐘、校服上的皺褶、沉重的書包......一切都鮮明、殘酷而真實。</p><p>湖邊路上並沒有發生任何奇怪的事，大家都平平安安地回到了學校。似乎一切都恢復正常了，只是他失去了一種盼望見到某人的感覺，他甚至有點害怕遇見他。但實際上，岡旻和啓賢的課室隔很遠，一個在一樓，一個在三樓，一般情況下是很難偶遇。過往的種種交情，都是他自己努力製造機會掙取回來的。</p><p>小休時，有同學對岡旻說課室出面有人找他。他第一時間覺得是啓賢，心臟跳得很快。他走到課室出面，卻看不到啓賢，而是隔壁班的一堆女生。她們看到了岡旻，掩蓋著臉吃吃地笑，有點害羞的樣子。「岡旻，你好呀！」一個女生笑容明媚地跟他打招呼。「啊，你好你好......有什麼事呢？」「我下星期開生日會，你要一起來嗎？你可以帶你的朋友們一起去，越多人越熱鬧。」</p><p>岡旻感到有點驚訝，因爲他連這個女生的名字也不知道，還有他自己也並非什麼風雲人物，為什麼她如此熱情地邀請他？<br/>「呃......可以的，但為什麼邀請我呢？」<br/>女生笑著說：「上次我看到你們的直播了，覺得你和你的朋友們都很有趣，如果一起來我的生日會一定很好玩。」<br/>「這樣啊......」岡旻想不到那撒嬌的影片竟然會被別人覺得他是有趣的人，一時有點高興，「不好意思，我還未知道你的名字......」<br/>「什麼？你連我也不知道？」女生叉起了腰，閃亮的銀手鏈鈴鈴作響。旁邊的女生們露出誇張的驚訝表情。<br/>「是呀。」岡旻尷尬地說。<br/>「記好了，我是韓智敏。對了，我明明發了訊息給你！你竟然不回覆我！」韓智敏撅起嘴唇。<br/>「原來那個是你？對不起，我......我忘記回覆了。但是你如何找到我的電話號碼？」<br/>「要找的話，總是會找到的，這不是多困難的事。」韓智敏有點淘氣地說，「我回去了，一定要來啊！地址一會兒發給你！」<br/>「......」岡旻呆呆地看著少女們的背影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 派對</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p><p>岡旻經常想起啓賢，想他在做什麼，想他到底是什麼，想他們以前經歷過的事。他想起了以前學會成員在大宅失蹤了，是啓賢拯救了他們。雖然他感覺小女鬼沒有惡意，但啓賢的出現的確是當時的一道光。啓賢說他害怕動物，卻穿越了有郊狼的樹林來找他。</p><p>可惜大宅已經被封鎖了，否則他很想前往大宅，找回那個小女鬼。他想知道，小女鬼是否知道些什麼。那時小女鬼被啓賢抓住，一臉驚恐，是因為啓賢有什麼特殊的身份嗎？</p><p>「勇勝，我要前往大宅，我要找小女鬼。我不知道她是否還在大宅裡，但我想試一試。」岡旻堅決地說。</p><p>放學後，勇勝和岡旻走到了大宅，在門前看了看那厚重的鎖鏈，便繞到了後面的小庭園裡。他們從窗戶看進去，卻是糊糊蒙蒙的，什麼也看不見，也許是窗戶佈滿了太多灰塵。此時已經快十一月，天氣很是涼快，來到這荒廢的小庭園更是感到陰風陣陣。<br/>岡旻敲了敲窗戶，問︰「你在這裡嗎？」<br/>並沒有任何回應。<br/>「你聽到我說話嗎？我們有些事情想問你！」岡旻繼續說。<br/>依然沒有什麼回應。<br/>「如果你被困在此，我們感到很抱歉......對不起我們不能跟你一起玩......希望你可以安息，然後投胎轉世？我也不知道有沒有這回事......」岡旻有點沮喪地說，「我們想問，那天我帶來的那個男生，是不是有什麼古怪？他是湖底幽魂嗎？」<br/>突然，進入庭園的路傳來了腳步聲，岡旻和勇勝不禁十分緊張，卻趕不及躲藏了。<br/>「你們這些小子！為什麼又在這裡？！」來人是管理處派來的保安大叔，他向著兩人怒吼。<br/>「對不起，我們馬上走了。」勇勝和岡旻連忙道歉。</p><p>一邊走，大叔一邊跟在他們後面碎碎念︰「真是的，這裡可是私人物業，你們這些廢青別把這裡當成公園啊！」<br/>「大叔，你為什麼會知道我們在這裡呀？難道是鄰居的人打電話告發我們了嗎？」岡旻問。<br/>「不是，是我自己巡邏時看到了你們這些小兔崽子的！」<br/>「哼！我不相信！肯定是這一家人投訴了我們，有一天我要找他們算帳！」岡旻忿忿地說。<br/>「岡旻！你冷靜......」勇勝對岡旻口出狂言感到吃驚。<br/>「神經病，才不是這家人投訴你的，你可別找他們麻煩！」大叔馬上說。<br/>「哼，我肯定就是他們！」<br/>「才不是呢！之前投訴你們的是個跟你們同一校服的學生！所以我們才在這大宅加了防盜鏈......」這時大叔突然察覺到自己說得太多，差點要暴露了投訴人身份，「你們不要再來了！不然我打給你們學校！」</p><p>大叔獨自氣沖沖地走回大宅的後庭，察看一下是否有少年們的同黨躲在這裡還沒有走。沒有看到一個人影，但是那些可惡的小子竟在玻璃窗上寫字！<br/>「這是......『是』字嗎？怎麼左右倒轉了？」大叔用手擦了一擦玻璃窗，想把字擦掉，卻發現那字寫在玻璃窗另一面。字扭扭曲曲的，明顯是小朋友幼嫩的筆跡。<br/>「搞什麼鬼......走了，這裡真冷。」大叔心裡想，默默地到別處繼續巡邏。</p><p>「你聽到剛才那大叔說什麼了嗎？」岡旻激動地問。<br/>「幾乎可以肯定那個舉報我們進屋的人就是啓賢學長了。你記得那時候他極度反對我們重返大宅，對吧。」勇勝說。<br/>「因為他覺得小女鬼發現他的秘密了。」岡旻抓緊了拳頭，「他想阻止我們與小女鬼接觸，怕我們知道真相。」</p><p>***<br/>岡旻回到家，覺得自己的精神要因為思考啓賢的事而被榨乾了。他洗了個澡，躺在床上，命令自己放空，什麼也不要想了，卻又突然想到現在自己躺著的床是啓賢幫他組裝好的，他第一次睡在這床的時候還根本未認識啓賢。</p><p>如果可以回到過去就好了。岡旻冒出了這樣的念頭。</p><p>如果回到過去再做一次選擇，他不會加入文學研究部，因為他寧願從來未曾發現啓賢可疑的身份。不過文學研究部認識到的伙伴們也是很好的朋友......</p><p>他覺得自己需要一些事情分散自己的注意力，例如......認真溫習？岡旻翻開書本，十分鐘後便開始走神，啓賢的樣子又重新浮現於腦海。</p><p>手機傳來了訊息，岡旻發現是今天找他的那個女生，韓智敏。<br/>韓智敏︰你在做什麼？<br/>岡旻︰溫習，不過大部分時間也在發呆，哈哈<br/>韓智敏︰那就別溫了，陪我聊天。</p><p>岡旻對於韓智敏有點強勢的態度感到有點吃驚，但心想自己正想要轉換一下心情，而且他無所事事也只是會胡思亂想，所以便答應了她。<br/>岡旻︰好呀</p><p>從這一刻開始他們便成為了網上朋友，常常透過手機短訊聊天。她跟岡旻聊了很多她的事，令岡旻大致知道了她的家庭背景。她是個有父母寵愛的女生，而且家境似乎是挺富裕的。她講到自己很多的見聞，有時候岡旻是聽不太懂的，例如外國旅行時看到什麼地標、她爸爸帶著她出席了什麼晚宴、見到了什麼商界名人。她也已經在計劃著未來要讀的大學，說她會在外國讀書，已經鎖定了好幾間名牌大學。而岡旻卻是什麼也沒有想過......也許高中畢業了，在家附近隨便打一份工吧。反正他知道自己不會組織家庭，不用承受生兒育女的經濟負擔。</p><p>岡旻知道他和這個女生是兩個世界的人，沒有太多共同語言，他們只是湊巧住在同一個鎮，在同一間學校讀書罷了，可是他們也繼續聊天。「媽媽接受不了大城市的灰塵和噪音，不然我才不會住在這窮鄉僻壤的地方呢。」她說。<br/>「鄉郊地區也是有好處的，空氣好，自己的空間較大。」岡旻為明湖鎮辯護。「這裡悶死了。」她抱怨，「而且晚上太黑了，街燈都沒有幾盞，不像城市很晚還燈火通明，可以出去玩。」她又咕嚕了一句︰「哼，這地方聽聞還有鬼......」</p><p>「是真的有鬼呢！其實呢，我們學校有個學會，叫文學研究部，但實際上......」岡旻把他在學會裡的見聞告訴了韓智敏，只是他沒有提起啓賢的事。</p><p>「竟然有這種事情？可怕！今晚我睡不著我可要打電話跟你聊天！」</p><p>「對了，你在家舉行生日會派對，我可以帶幾個朋友來？」</p><p>「你想帶幾多都行，反正我家這麼大。紅酒、啤酒任飲。我還會請DJ來打碟。重要的是你一定要來。」</p><p>岡旻再次被震驚到了，唯唯地答應。</p><p>***<br/>岡旻想在他們的群組問一問有誰想跟他們一起去那個派對，但是卻想起了啓賢也在那個群組裡面。<br/>但是也沒辦法了，如果暪著他發訊息給其他所有人，反而會很奇怪，其他人可能會察覺到不對勁，到時候啓賢的秘密就可能瞞不住了。<br/>但是真的有必要為他隱瞞這件事嗎？是否應該告知其他的成員？雖然他已經肯定了啓賢為了阻止他們進大宅而事先到管理處舉發他們，但是......這樣就覆水難收了。</p><p>於是，岡旻便在群組裡發了訊息。<br/>岡旻：今天韓智敏找我，問我要不要去她的生日派對。她說可以帶朋友一起來，你們要一起去嗎？<br/>愍撰：竟然有這種事？我去我去！<br/>岡旻：你們都認識她嗎？<br/>愍撰：認識！她爸爸可是學校的校董呢！而且她家超級有錢，家裡有大泳池！反而是你，你是怎樣認識她的？！<br/>岡旻：她突然就來找我了，說是看了旅行時我們拍的那些片，她說我們好像很有趣。<br/>浩榮：感謝我吧，是我讓你出名了。<br/>岡旻：呃，謝謝？浩榮哥要去嗎？<br/>浩榮：好啊，一起去吧。<br/>愍撰、浩榮和延浩愛玩，都答應了岡旻去那個派對。至於勇勝，則說他對不認識的人的生日派對沒有太大興趣。東憲近日忙於準備測驗，沒有時間來。至於啓賢，他沒有回覆。</p><p>過了一段時間，岡旻竟收到了啓賢的私訊。<br/>啓賢：那個女生的家庭背景不簡單，你不要去。<br/>岡旻心裡一驚，連忙回覆。<br/>岡旻：為什麼這樣說？<br/>啓賢沉默了一分鐘。<br/>啓賢：她不是一個善良的人。不要跟她有太多來往。<br/>岡旻心裡感到有點焦燥，雖然智敏好像有點虛榮，但也不至於是個不好的人。況且啓賢自己又是一個怎樣的人呢？於是岡旻對於啓賢的訊息已讀不回。</p><p>幾天後岡旻不顧啓賢的警告，與浩榮和愍撰一起到了韓智敏的家。<br/>她的家被想像中更大，豪華而時髦。他們去到時，已經有不少人在游泳池中玩。透過明亮的落地玻璃窗可以看到人們三五成群地眾在一起聊天，喝著飲料。當中穿得最艷麗的人就是生日派對的主人韓智敏。她被一個高大帥氣的男生擁抱著，她也在用手撫摸男生的脖子，看起來非常親密。</p><p>但是當岡旻和朋友走進室內，韓智敏便馬上看到了他們，推開了那個壯男，朝岡旻他們熱情地揮手。</p><p>「岡旻！你來了！來，我們到沙發一起玩遊戲吧！」<br/>有幾個人馬上和應，興奮地坐在沙發上，但都很識趣地把中間兩個位置空出來，讓岡旻和智敏一起坐。他們有人說要玩21點，有人說要玩真心話大冒險。<br/>「岡旻你呢？你想玩什麼？」智敏輕輕扣住了岡旻的手臂，一副親密的樣子，令岡旻有點不自在。<br/>「那......21點？」他心想有些人他根本不認識，玩真心話大冒險好像沒有什麼意思。<br/>「那就21點吧！」智敏一錘定音。</p><p>一開始玩是沒有什麼大問題的，只是智敏有一種越靠越近的感覺，最來索性像沒有腰骨般倚在岡旻的肩上。<br/>岡旻輕輕推開她，問她是不是累了，她笑著搖搖頭，一直盯著他。岡旻只能用眼神向浩榮求救。<br/>於是浩榮說：「岡旻，我好餓，你餓嗎？」<br/>「餓！」岡旻連忙點點頭說。<br/>「那我們失陪一下，先去拿一點小吃！愍撰，你也一起吧。」<br/>「等等，我們玩得正開心，我們讓那邊的人拿食物過來不就行了。」智敏拉住岡旻的手，眼神似在說：「你敢走？」然後便揚聲叫了一個女生過來，讓他給他們取食物來。<br/>「別！不用了......」<br/>「快！每種食物也拿一點過來吧！」<br/>那個女生被指使，看起來有點生氣，卻敢怒不敢言，默默地拿食物。把食物拿來後智敏又指著她說：「果汁加香檳，少冰。」</p><p>後來，一個男生說：「不如這樣，我們來一點賭注吧！這樣才刺激呀！」<br/>「什麼賭注？」<br/>「香煙，如何？」<br/>「哈哈，我們幾個不吸煙的！吸煙致癌呀！況且你們都還是學生吧......」愍撰表面上還保持著笑臉，聲音卻有點怯怯的，因爲他這樣說時智敏的朋友們都狠狠地瞪他。<br/>「沒事的，你要試一支嗎？」男生輕蔑地笑。<br/>「不用了不用了......」</p><p>「那，我看我們不要玩了，因爲我們沒有賭注。」岡旻其實已經恨不得馬上離開。<br/>「別這樣掃興啦岡旻！」智敏說。她的果汁裡一定混了不少酒精，因爲她臉紅紅的，態度語氣也愈來愈霸道猖狂，「有我在你怕什麼！煙我借給你就行了！」<br/>「真的不用了，謝謝。我們走了。」<br/>「怎麼這樣！今天我生日！你怎能說走就走！」<br/>「生日快樂，但我們有事要忙，你還有很多其他朋友陪你，所以......再見。」<br/>「喂！柳岡旻！」韓智敏生氣地指著岡旻，「你竟敢......我要你留下來！」<br/>「......為什麼？」<br/>「你說呢？」智敏的臉靠近岡旻。<br/>岡旻感覺她造作的假眼睫毛馬上就要黏在他的臉上，也聞到她口裏傳來一陣重重的酒氣，推開了她。<br/>「你誤會了......我們快走！」岡旻與兩個朋友在眾人的注視下快步離開。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 面對</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p><p>岡旻走在回家的路上，依然感到害怕。韓智敏的那個派對，簡直是一刻也待不下了。明明在手機聊天時，她並不顯得這麼可怕。但真的與她相處，似乎是另一回事。剛才的她，簡直是霸道無禮、目中無人、唯我獨尊，為什麼還有這麼多人圍在她身邊打轉，受她的氣？那是她的本性，還是她只是喝醉了？但無論如何也是很可惡......</p><p>難怪啓賢會叫他不要去那個派對，韓智敏和她身邊的朋友看起來的確不是什麼善男信女。想起啓賢，他感到很矛盾。他隱瞞著很多秘密，但又不像是個不懷好意的人。他甚至想過他們兩個也許可以互通心意......岡旻用力搖了搖頭。</p><p>晚上自己走在湖邊路實在是有一點可怕，更何況他覺得那個傳說是真的。於是他打給了浩榮，而浩榮也很快接通了。「喂，岡旻？」<br/>「浩榮哥，你到家了嗎？」<br/>「我已經到了，你呢？」<br/>「我還在路上......對不起，我不知道韓智敏是這樣的人，讓哥也受罪了。」<br/>「哎，我沒事！不過她看起來真的生氣了，你在學校多避開她吧！我怕她找你麻煩。」<br/>「知道了，哥。」<br/>「我看她好像看上你了......都怪我的直播。你跟她只是在手機聊天，她就把你當成她男朋友了？」<br/>「不是哥的錯啦......唉，見到她，只能跟她直說吧。」</p><p>順利回到了家，岡旻媽媽在沙發上看電視。「咦？這麼快回來了嗎？」<br/>「是呀，早點回來陪您~~」<br/>「派對不好玩嗎？」<br/>「不好玩......」岡旻靠著媽媽坐，問︰「媽......如果有一個朋友，他隱瞞了很多事，卻又一直對我很好，那我應該信任他嗎？」<br/>「你的哪一個朋友？」媽媽立即關切地問。<br/>「......您別問名字啦。」岡旻突然後悔向媽媽詢問意見，覺得有點尷尬。<br/>「不問的話我很難推斷喔！」媽媽自從搬來了這裡，遠離了那個男人，便越來越開朗、快樂，對於生活上的各種事情也越來越感興趣。此時，她就像一個向朋友索取八卦新聞的少女。「難道是啓賢？」<br/>岡旻瞪大眼睛，說︰「你怎麼......不......不是他！」<br/>「哈！真的是他，讓我猜到了！雖然你的朋友之中我只記得他和勇勝的名字啦......快說！他怎樣對你好？」<br/>「媽媽您這是什麼眼神......重點不是他對我怎樣好，而是他隱瞞了很多事！」<br/>「是什麼事？」<br/>「......」岡旻沉默了。<br/>媽媽也靜了下來，若有所思的樣子。「不能告訴我是什麼事嗎......難道是犯了罪？啓賢不像是這樣的壞孩子啊......唉，雖然我自己看人的眼光也很不準啦......」<br/>「抱歉，媽媽。我問了個奇怪的問題......你早點休息吧，我回房了，晚安。」<br/>「等等，岡旻。你去問他吧！他這樣可能是有什麼特別的原因。去問清楚吧。」<br/>「......那如果他不想說呢？」<br/>「那就別迫他了，你自己看著辦吧。」</p><p>***<br/>第二天回到學校，有同學告訴他，學校的訓導主任要找他們文學研究部的人，使他和勇勝也很緊張。<br/>到了訓導主任的辦公室，他們發生其他人已經在門外等著。<br/>「怎麼了？難道是我們被發現了？」岡旻問。<br/>「好像是的......啊，難道是被人舉報了？」愍撰苦惱地說，然後突發奇想，對東憲說︰「風紀大隊長，你該不會是老師那邊派來的奸細吧！」<br/>東憲給了他一個白眼，說︰「怎麼可能！」他微皺的眉顯示出他也十分焦慮，問︰「話說，趙啓賢在哪？你不是跟他同班嗎？」<br/>「雖然啓賢是我們的一分子，但他從來沒有正式加入過我們學會。入部名單並沒有他的名字。」愍撰說，「所以老師不知道他也是成員。」</p><p>他們敲了敲門，走進了訓導主任的辦公室。<br/>「洪愍撰，說吧，你們這個學會到底是幹什麼的？」訓導主任開門見山地問。<br/>「就是......文學研究？」愍撰歪著頭說，一副不認真的樣子。<br/>「別跟我裝了，你以為我為什麼叫你過來？」訓導主任挑起眉，「東憲，你怎麼也加入了這個學會？告訴我，你們這個學會不是真的在研究文學作品吧。」<br/>「......對不起，的確不是。我們在研究......傳說。」<br/>「我還收到了舉報，說你們幾個闖入了私人地方，這是怎麼回事？」<br/>眾人驚慌，面面相覤，想不到訓導主任連這個也知道了。<br/>「那是一間廢棄了的屋，門也是沒有鎖的......對不起，我們那時不知道事情的嚴重性，我們知錯了。」東憲說。<br/>「我們知錯了。」其他人也說。<br/>訓導主任盯了他們一回，說︰「這個社團必須解散了。另外，你們都要寫一封一千字的道歉信，解釋為何會犯這種錯誤。」<br/>大家點點頭。<br/>「還有，前段時間圖書館系統出現了故障，所以現在圖書館藏書記錄非常混亂，你們這星期放學後留在圖書館幫忙盤點。」<br/>大家也只能無奈地答應了。<br/>臨走前，訓導主任叫住了東憲。「東憲呀，快要考大學試了。專心在學業上吧，別浪費時間在多餘的事情上了。」</p><p>走出了訓導主任的辦公室，浩榮爽朗地說︰「還好，他沒有記我們小過，也沒有褫奪東憲哥的隊長職位。」<br/>「哈哈，小事小事！」愍撰也輕鬆地說。<br/>東憲卻依然一副沉重的樣子，皺眉望向了岡旻和勇勝，小聲說︰「你們覺得是誰在作怪......是『他』嗎？」<br/>岡旻和勇勝欲言又止，和他交換了個眼神。<br/>「果然，你們也懷疑是他......」東憲握住了拳頭。<br/>「你們說什麼？怎麼了？」延浩見幾人神情凝重，便小心翼翼地問。<br/>「放學後在圖書館見吧。」東憲說，「要回去教室上課了。」</p><p>放學後，幾人在圖書館一起盤點圖書。<br/>「J8890583… 找到了。」岡旻喃喃自語著，努力地盤點圖書。雖然有他們幾個一起幫忙，但圖書很多，所以這項任務其實頗為費時、吃力。再加上愍撰有時候很鬧騰，話很多，令其他人也忍不住停下手中工作看看他在做什麼。「哇！是我喜歡的漫畫書！」、「咦？是介紹中國神獸的圖鑑耶！你看，這個超級醜！哈哈！啊，但是這個看起來很帥！」、「這個我有看過電影，很棒！」......</p><p>「我說，到底是什麼人向學校告發我們了呢？難道我們被貝利莊園的居民舉報了嗎？真是討厭呢！」浩榮看見愍撰停下手中的工作，津津有味地看著圖畫書，便也停下了工作，向其他人抱怨。<br/>「但是我覺得很奇怪......東憲哥對訓導主任說我們是傳說研究部的時候，訓導主任看起來並不驚訝，甚至沒有多問。」延浩摸著下巴思考，「如果是管理處或居民向學校告發，學校應該不會知道我們其實是傳說研究部才對，學校只會知道我們闖入別人的屋了。但是學校卻知道我們的學會有問題。」</p><p>「你說得對，所以不關居民和管理處的事。」勇勝一邊說，一邊整理圖書。</p><p>「你們......有沒有猜過是誰舉報的？」東憲幽幽地問。</p><p>這時，愍撰嘆了一口氣，模樣竟有點認真。「我知道你懷疑什麼人，但我覺得他不會這樣做。我不知道你跟他有什麼過節，但......我相信他沒有背叛我們。」</p><p>「你們在懷疑趙啓賢嗎？」浩榮吃驚地問，一直觀察著眾人的神情，「原來你們今早偷偷在說的是他嗎？為什麽？他有何動機？」</p><p>岡旻、勇勝和東憲都一副有口難言的模樣，一時之間沒有人願意先說話。</p><p>「我大概也感覺到了你們有點不對勁......在青山鎮旅行的第二天，你們便開始有點古怪！到底是發生了什麼事？趙啓賢到底是有什麼問題？」浩榮想起上次旅行快樂地開始，卻尷尬地散場，感到沮喪。當時他還沒有想太多，以為他們只是太累了，現在才知道成員們有所隱瞞。這令他感到有點不被信任，有點憤怒。</p><p>「浩榮哥，不要生氣......我們有所隱瞞是有原因的。」岡旻怯怯地說，「但是我想我們不能再隱瞞了。我們把所有事情都告訴你們，但請你們答應......答應不要太激動，好嗎？」</p><p>於是，岡旻、勇勝和東憲把他們所知道的、所推測的，都告訴了成員們。因為不能破壞圖書館的寧靜，他們圍在一團，小聲地說，默默地聽。</p><p>「這種事實在是......太匪夷所思了。我......不能接受！」延浩震驚地說，「真的會有這種事嗎？」<br/>「會，之前我們不是都看到小女鬼了嗎？世界上無法以科學解釋的事有很多。」東憲說。<br/>「圖書館閉館後，要一起找他談談嗎？」愍撰難得地露出了嚴肅的表情，「我不喜歡這樣子，好像在偷偷說他壞話。」<br/>「真的嗎？」浩榮說，「我有點害怕，而且萬一真的是那樣我們又可以怎麼辦？」<br/>「無論如何，他也會是我尊敬的一個同學。」愍撰認真地說，「我跟他同班，他有些事我比你們知道得更多。他是個溫柔的人，他對同學們的好並不是虛情假意的。我雖然一直以來都沒有成為他很好的朋友但我知道他不可能......他不可能懷有惡意。」<br/>岡旻的眼睛閃起了亮光，對愍撰點點頭：「我也覺得他不是個壞人......」<br/>「今天武術部是不是有訓練？我們等他訓練完去找他嗎？」浩榮問。<br/>「但是我們這樣子一堆人去問好像會給他很大壓力。」勇勝說，「我認為讓一至兩個人去問會比較好。」<br/>「我去問吧！」岡旻鼓起勇氣說。<br/>「要我陪著你嗎？」勇勝問。<br/>「不，不用了。我就住在他家附近，而且我以前也去過......總之讓我去吧。」</p><p>晚間的風有點涼，吹得岡旻縮了縮脖子，加快了腳步。他在啓賢的家門前默念了幾句準備了的台詞，便敲響了啓賢的門。</p><p>岡旻靜靜地等了十秒，沒有任何人應門。「難道啓賢哥和家人都不在？」<br/>岡旻再敲門。這次，門吱呀一聲打開了一個小縫，露出了一隻警惕的眼睛。是一個婦人，她沒有說話，只是凝視著來人。<br/>「呃，我是岡旻，住在附近的，是啓賢哥的學弟......請問您是否——」<br/>「啓賢在學習，你找他什麼事呢？」婦人打斷岡旻的問題，把門打開了，卻沒有讓岡旻進去的意思。<br/>「我有一點事想跟他談談。可以請您叫他出來嗎？」<br/>婦人看起來有點緊張，手緊緊抓住了門，盯著他，沒有說些什麼。<br/>「阿姨？您是啓賢的母親吧？您好，我是柳岡旻，是啓賢哥的學弟......」<br/>「我知道，你說過了，我只是想知道是什麼事。」她的表情並不好奇，面上沒有一絲溫度，彷彿在想這人為什麼要騷擾她的兒子溫習。<br/>岡旻一時不知道要如何回應，支支吾吾︰「我......我就是有些事要問他。他......很忙？」<br/>「是挺忙的，是有什麼重要的事，不能用電話說？」<br/>岡旻覺得有點驚訝，又有點生氣，這是什麼質問？難道她的兒子不能交際，見面還要預約？岡旻幾乎要道別離開了，卻聽到了趙叔的聲音。<br/>「老婆，是誰來了？噢，是岡旻呀！快進來吧！」趙叔見到岡旻，馬上笑著請他內進，態度與趙太截然不同。岡旻看到趙太對趙叔瞇了瞇眼睛，顯然有點不滿。</p><p>岡旻敲了敲啓賢的房門，啓賢很快便打開了門。<br/>「我不是說我正在——」啓賢看到了岡旻，表情瞬間由冷漠、不耐變得驚訝。岡旻一瞬間在啓賢的眼睛裡看到了閃亮，卻只有一瞬間。「岡旻。」他微微一笑，讓岡旻進去，自己回到了書桌前的座位上，並示意岡旻坐下。<br/>可是另一張椅子上疊起了幾本高考的補充練習和試卷，岡旻盯著那些複雜的試題，呆呆地站著。<br/>「你坐床上吧。」啓賢說，於是岡旻小心翼翼地坐在床邊。床上有一本圖文並茂的小冊子，寫著A市大學。<br/>「A市大學......」岡旻突然想到，啓賢很快便要準備大學試，很快便不會在高中看見他。假如他讀的是A市大學，那距離他們的家非常遠，他一定不會經常回來。而以啓賢的實力，要考上A市大學並不是一件難事。<br/>「對，A市大學的環球商學是最好的，我想以此為目標。」啓賢微笑著看向岡旻。那是一種溫柔的笑，帶著真誠的眼神，令岡旻一時間忘記了對啓賢的疑慮。<br/>「你一定可以的。」岡旻小聲說，「加油。」<br/>兩人沉默了幾秒，啓賢看著岡旻閃避的眼神，問︰「最近還好嗎？」自從上次青山鎮旅行後，岡旻都沒有再聯繫過啓賢。啓賢也肯定是看出了他的刻意閃避，所以沒有主動找他，也沒有問是什麼原因。<br/>「我想問你一些事情。」岡旻的心臟急速跳動。<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「你是......你是......」岡旻說不出湖底幽魂四字，於是先說了今天在學校發生的事，「今天我們的社團被解散了。」<br/>「嗯，我知道了。洪愍撰有用信息通知我。」<br/>「他已經通知你了？！那......他有沒有問你什麼？」<br/>「沒有，我問了他為什麼會這樣，他說他不知道。」啓賢說。<br/>岡旻觀察著啓賢，感覺他比起自己輕鬆多了，一點也沒有心虛的樣子，看起來像是真的不知道為什麼。<br/>「那你知道為什麼嗎？」岡旻問。<br/>「不知道呀......等等，」啓賢察覺到了岡旻的眼神，臉色微變，「你為什麼問我？」<br/>「不知道就算了。」岡旻擺擺手，緊張地別過視線。<br/>「哈哈，所以你在懷疑是我做的嗎？」啓賢隱藏了眼眸中的一點失望，換上了一個故作輕鬆的笑臉，彷彿是岡旻與他初識時的溫柔又風趣的形象，「不是我向老師告發的，我為什麼要做這種事？你要是生氣我沒有與你們一起被罰，我明天就跟老師請罪去，跟你們一起去整理圖書。」<br/>「不，我沒有生氣，但是......啓賢哥，你......是否隱瞞了什麼東西？」<br/>「......例如？」啓賢看似漫不經心地說。<br/>岡旻不知道如何再開口，但他覺得啓賢的態度看似是知道他的疑慮是什麼。<br/>「你知道我想問什麼的。可以告訴我嗎？」<br/>啓賢沉默了，望向了書桌上的練習，抓起了筆，卻什麼也寫不下。<br/>於是岡旻把心一橫，問︰「是你叫管理處把大宅封鎖的嗎？」<br/>啓賢睜大了眼睛，「你為什麼......我沒有！」<br/>「你在說謊，我知道是你做的，管理處已經告訴了我們那人是你。」岡旻也在此撒了個謊，管理處根本沒有說是他，只是那個大叔不小心透露了是同校的學生。<br/>啓賢無言以對，懊惱地抓了一下頭髮，沉默了一回。岡旻知道他默認了，心想果然是他。<br/>「那當然是為了保護你們了，你們不知道那些鬼怪有多危險。」<br/>「那麼你呢？你危險嗎？」岡旻開始激動起來，身體有點顫抖，「你根本不是為了保護我們，你只是要隱藏你的身份！」<br/>「你......」<br/>「你是湖底幽魂，是嗎？」<br/>啓賢見已經瞞不住了，低下了頭，說︰「如果我說是，你會怎樣做？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 撿來的人生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24 撿來的人生</p><p>「如果我說是，你會怎樣做？」<br/>岡旻愣住了，一時不知道如何回應他的問題。<br/>「所以......你真的是湖底幽魂？」<br/>「你走吧，趁我還沒有對你做些什麼事。你可以回去，告訴所有人發生了這樣的事，看有多少人會相信。」啓賢平靜地說，轉身繼續做練習。<br/>岡旻就如一個石像一樣呆立在啓賢的房間中。雖然他隱約已經猜到這件事，但聽到啓賢的承認還是感到不知所措。<br/>「那......你......不是真正的趙啓賢？」<br/>啓賢繼續背對著他，緊握著筆，說︰「你覺得呢？」<br/>岡旻眼睛紅了，顫抖著問︰「那真正的趙啓賢在哪？難道你把他......」</p><p>啓賢轉過身來，眼神帶點戾氣，攸地站起來，大步走上前。岡旻見狀忙退後了幾步，啓賢卻抓住了他的手臂，把他抵在門前。<br/>「你懷疑我殺了他？」啓賢生氣地問。<br/>岡旻沒有回答，只是用驚慌的眼睛看著啓賢，並大力用手把他推開。<br/>啓賢看到他驚恐的樣子，馬上放開了手，別過了頭，令岡旻看不到他的臉。兩人陷入沉默，相對無言。<br/>啓賢終於打破了沉默，緩緩地說：「我沒有傷害任何人，也不會傷害任何人，更不會傷害你。你不用這樣害怕。」<br/>啓賢想摸一摸岡旻的頭，岡旻卻閃縮了一下，不敢看向他，故錯過了啓賢受傷的神情。<br/>「對不起。」啓賢低聲說。<br/>岡旻開始哭了，淚水一串串地落下：「我不明白......你到底是什麼......為什麼......」<br/>啓賢只是重重地嘆了一口氣，久久沒有回應。<br/>「我很快就不再回學校，開始溫習假期了。然後如無意外，我會去A市讀書，工作。」啓賢淡淡地說，「到時你再不會看到我了，再多忍幾個月吧。」<br/>「什麼？」岡旻眼神呆呆的，沒有反應過來。<br/>「岡旻，沒有事的，我很快會離開青山鎮了。」啓賢溫柔地說，眼中有點悲傷，有點不捨，也有點愧疚。「你現在離開吧，不用管我的事了，好嗎？」<br/>「可是......」岡旻支支吾吾地說。<br/>「你還是走吧。我要專心溫習，你不要再過來了。」啓賢沒有再直視他。<br/>「我想知道......關於你的事......」岡旻心想，卻難過得說不出話來。</p><p>這時岡旻的手機響起了，把岡旻嚇到了，掏出手機一看，原來是愍撰學長打來的電話。岡旻偷瞄著啓賢的表情，猶豫著不知道是否應該接聽。<br/>「為何不接聽？」啓賢裝作冷靜地問。<br/>於是岡旻接聽了，說：「愍撰哥。」<br/>「岡旻，你去問了嗎？他真的是湖底幽魂？」愍撰的聲音大得啓賢也肯定聽到了，令岡旻流出一額冷汗，一時不知如何回應。<br/>「呃......」<br/>「怎麼了，岡旻？你聽到嗎？」愍撰聽不到岡旻的回應，以為是手機信號的問題。「喂喂？」<br/>「告訴他吧......」啓賢低聲對岡旻說，語氣顯然有點自暴自棄。<br/>「......他......他不是！都是一場誤會！」岡旻說，「我們這段時間不要騷擾他溫習了。」<br/>岡旻說完，無視了啓賢的驚訝眼神，奪門而出。</p><p>岡旻離開後，啓賢無力地坐在床邊，垂下了頭，用手捂住了臉。<br/>「他很害怕我......他不敢告訴別人我是什麼東西，是怕我會殺了他嗎......」<br/>他知道，他一直是一個可怕而卑鄙的存在......一個利用逝世人類身份的靈魂......<br/>湖底幽魂，已經失去了生前的記憶，它們在湖裡長眠，沒有意識，卻會受到岸上之人的情緒波動影響而被喚醒。被喚醒後，他們可以透過湖面，窺探岸上之人的生活。它們可以憑藉湖上的倒影，幻化出岸上之人的虛影，卻無法得到一個肉身，除非，那個岸上之人已死......</p><p>一個晚上，一個男孩帶著空洞的眼神來到了湖邊，它知道是時候了......這個孩子，經常帶著一身傷、一臉淚水來到湖邊，坐上一天也不回家。它渴望生命，可以幫男孩過他的人生，完成他的一切責任，滿足所有人對他的期望。這不是正好嗎？它與他各取所需，他從痛苦中解脫，它可以得到岸上之人的生活。</p><p>可是，在男孩真的跳進水中，痛苦地沉沒時，它卻感到了十分慌張，彷彿感覺到了男孩的痛苦。它化成了男孩的虛影，猛地想把他拉出水面，卻發現自己沒有肉身，根本使不上力氣......它只能看著男孩的身體越沉越低，漸漸失去意識......</p><p>「他」拖著濕透了的衣物來到了岸上，第一次感覺到了身體的沉重和寒意，無情的冷風吹在身上，使他瑟瑟發抖。原來擁有肉身就是這種感覺嗎？他用力站起來，發現自己還未能像岸上人般走路，似乎未能完全掌握這個身體。</p><p>「啓賢！」一個男人高呼著這個名字，一臉緊張地跑了過來，把他擁入懷中，「嚇壞我了......我們回家去，我們回家去，不用怕，沒事的......」<br/>「爸爸......」被稱作「啓賢」的男孩擁抱住了眼前這個溫暖的人類，發現自己擁有了真正的啓賢的回憶，卻不是完整的回憶，只是一些回憶的碎片。<br/>牽著「爸爸」溫暖而帶著老繭的手，他慶幸自己剛才抓住了「機會」，暗暗地想︰「我會好好過你的人生的，你不用再擔心了。」</p><p>他基本上可以完全成為一個岸上之人，在人類社會中，可以說是融入得沒有破綻。不，應該說是幾乎沒有，而他對於那些使他不能「完美」成為一個正常人的因素感到耿耿於懷。他的「母親」，一個虐兒的瘋女人，竟然大聲叫罵他不是她真正的兒子。這件事令他心生恐懼，莫非她擁有「母親的直覺」？雪上加霜的是，姨姨把這件事說給外人聽了，弄得小鎮裡人盡皆知。班上有一些壞學生，總是以這件事取笑他，使他恨不得把他們撕碎，然後扔進湖裡。他們一定以為他還是那個懦弱的小子......可是他知道有一道關切的視線一直在看著他，是他的朋友東憲，於是他假裝一切正常。但是他感覺這個李東憲敏銳得很，雖然他有與李東憲作為朋友時一起相處的大部分回憶，但他還是害怕穿幫。於是他決定不跟東憲走得太近，儘管在撿來的回憶中，他可以看到東憲是個很好的朋友。</p><p>對比起東憲的敏銳，他的「爸爸」感覺是一個遲鈍的人，對於他的怪異之處毫無疑心。有一天，老爸一邊看電視，一邊吃車厘茄。他隨手從盤子中取了一顆來吃，爸爸卻驚訝地瞪大眼睛，說︰「你吃這個的嗎？你不是一直討厭這個味道！」他也吃了一驚，心想自己露出馬腳了，正在想是否應該馬上吐掉。下一秒，爸爸卻說︰「太好了，不偏食是好事，你多拿點吃吧。」</p><p>爸爸總是很努力使他高興，好像希望能補償啓賢童年的不幸。他在節日時陪他吃大餐，生日時帶他去遊樂場，工作後第一時間就是回家看啓賢做功課，然後一起玩遊戲機。只是有一次爸爸的驚喜計劃完全的失敗了。爸爸有一天撿到了一隻親人的小狗，本來想帶牠去流浪犬中心，卻想起了啓賢喜歡小狗。於是他把小狗帶到動物診所，經過素描，發現沒有注入晶片，所以應該不是別人走失的狗，他於是滿心歡喜地讓獸醫幫小狗做身體檢查，並把小狗帶回了家，打算給兒子一個驚喜。可是，卻迎來了完全預想不到的情況────原本親人的小狗完全不想接近啓賢，總是害怕地蜷縮在爸爸的身邊。爸爸後來只能把小狗送給其他好人家，心裡感到十分納悶，卻從來沒有懷疑過什麼。</p><p>啓賢發現，不但是動物，就連嬰兒、幼兒對他的反應也是恐懼的。他和爸爸曾經參加過鄰居夫婦的一個派對，他們正在慶祝他們寶寶的一歲生日。本來寶寶快樂地玩著，啓賢靠近時卻突然開始嚎啕大哭。幾年後，小孩上了小學，活潑地朝他打招呼。</p><p>他大約掌握到了他需要提防的對象︰嬰幼兒和動物，還有他的「媽媽」。因為「媽媽」過往一直在療養院中，他之前感覺一直相安無視。他盡量避免遇到前兩項，如有必要，他會騙人們他害怕動物，討厭嬰幼兒。實際上，這些生物對他的恐懼，令他很是受傷。爸爸帶回來的那隻小狗，他其實看第一眼就愛上了。可惜，他沒能抱住牠，只能眼巴巴地看著爸爸把他送走。</p><p>他對這種事情早已見怪不怪了，但每一次發生這種事情也會令他的心隱隱作痛，也充滿了不安感，因為這些小事總是提醒著他並不真正屬於這裡，他只是一個過著別人的生命的孤魂。</p><p>他的不安感在他知道母親要回來的時候爆發了，還傻傻的在酒店房間把令他不安的事告訴了岡旻，本來以為與人分享母親的事可以令自己稍為舒服一點，誰知岡旻的反應更加令他不安。他那時隱約覺得，岡旻已經什麼事都知道了，令他心亂如麻。旅行後，他稍微試探，看到岡旻閃避的眼神，他就知道他們之間的信任已經蕩然無存了。他後來不敢再聯繫岡旻，卻也是忍不住要警告他不要去韓智敏的生日派對。他以為岡旻永遠不會再出現在他的房間，打開門看見是岡旻的那一瞬間他以為他們要和好了，可是岡旻卻當面拆穿了他的終極秘密。</p><p>他告訴自己，專心溫習吧，等他一得到A大的取錄信，他就馬上搬離這個傷心之地，到A市租屋也好，住學校宿舍也好。那裡沒有令人心寒的湖水，沒有滿山的動物，沒有一個認識他的人，樂得清靜。</p><p>生活，也許不需要與人建立任何親密的關係......孑然一身，才最適合他這個異類。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 冰面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p><p>十二月到了，是學校考試的日子。岡旻、勇勝和延浩組成了學習小組，一起溫習。今天，他和延浩去勇勝的家一起溫習。天寒地凍，岡旻感覺從來未試過如此的寒冷，也許是因為他現在住在郊區，以前住在市區，感覺沒有這般寒冷。他把熱水從熱水樽倒出來，沒過一回就變成冷水，甚至結冰。</p><p>過往一個月，他每次經過湖邊路，他也是用跑的，原因是他並不想在湖的範圍停留太久。他並不是真的很害怕湖底幽魂，只是那個湖勾起了不太好的回憶。可是今天的路面結霜了，變得有點滑，他被逼要慢慢的行走，卻竟聽到湖裡傳來小孩子的嬉鬧聲。「什麼？」岡旻驚訝地轉頭一看，發現湖面結冰了，幾個小孩在湖面上玩耍。</p><p>「喂！小朋友！」岡旻馬上對他們大聲呼叫，「很危險，不要在冰面上玩！快上來！」<br/>有些小朋友留意到他了，有點猶豫地看了看其他玩得正興奮的小朋友。<br/>「快！快上來！冰面可能會破裂的！快回來！」岡旻繼續大聲警告。<br/>終於，那些小朋友聽話，緩緩地上了岸。可是有一個小男生已經溜到了很遠的地方，根本聽不到。<br/>「喂！快回來！」<br/>「韓智完！」其他小朋友也幫忙大聲叫喚他。<br/>那個叫「韓智完」的小朋友本來到處溜個不停，聽到朋友們的叫喊，便停了下來，轉過頭來困惑地看著他們。「怎麼了？」<br/>本來還沒有發生什麼事，但因為他恰恰停留在比較薄的冰面上，「咔嚓」一聲冰面裂開了，男孩應聲墜下。「啊！！救我！」<br/>小朋友們也嚇得尖叫了起來，岡旻則馬上從岸上跳落冰面，「別怕！我來了！」他對著男孩大叫，然後對其他小朋友說︰「你們幫我叫大人來幫忙！」<br/>「保持鎮定，把手伸出來！」岡旻對他說，自己則快步地踏著看起來比較厚的冰面範圍，膽戰心驚地前進。<br/>幸好，小朋友並沒有一下子沉進水裡，也沒有因為太冷而失去意識，不停地大叫、掙扎。岡旻已經接近小孩了，只是冰水附近的冰面看起來也是很薄的，把他拉上來可能會導致岡旻站的冰面也裂開。岡旻的心臟飛快地跳動著，伸出腳用力踏了一下一處冰面來試探，那面冰面馬上出現了裂痕。<br/>「快點救他！」身後的小孩不知道情況，驚慌地大叫。<br/>岡旻便轉了一處來試探，並沒有裂開，他便馬上伏在那處的冰面上，伸出了手，「抓住我！」<br/>男孩馬上抓住了他的手，努力試圖爬上來。岡旻用盡全力拉他那又濕又寒冷的手臂，終於把他帶回冰面，卻聽見了輕微的「咔嚓」聲。<br/>「快！我們到那邊去！那邊的冰比較厚！」<br/>男孩反應呆滯，彷彿已經凍傻了，於是岡旻把他抱起來，快步離開那微裂的冰面。</p><p>男孩身體因寒冷而僵硬，而且身體變得很虛弱，衣服也因為浸了水而沉甸甸的。冰面有薄有厚，每一步走著也是生命的賭博。岡旻抱著他，終於艱難地回到了岸上，心中恨自己沒有好好鍛鍊身體，差點要崩潰在湖中。他把男孩浸了水的外套脫下，把自己溫暖的外套給小男孩圍住了。過了一會兒，終於有成年人趕過來了。<br/>「智完！智完！」一個婦人慌張地跑了過來，「天呀，我的寶貝，你怎麼了？」<br/>「媽媽！」智完馬上擁住了他的媽媽。<br/>「他掉進湖裡了。請快帶他回溫暖的地方。」岡旻說。</p><p>然後一個少女也趕來了，「智完！智完沒事吧！咦？你怎麼在這裡......」<br/>岡旻定睛一看，才發現眼前的少女是韓智敏，馬上意識到原來小男孩是她的弟弟。<br/>「那我先走了。」岡旻頭也不回地離開了，一來他不想應付韓智敏，二來他把外套借了給小弟弟，現在身體十分寒冷，他趕著要回家取暖，泡個熱水澡，去勇勝家溫習的行程也得延後。</p><p>岡旻一邊走，一邊呵氣溫暖自己凍僵了的手，心裡抱怨這寒風刺骨的天氣。過往在市區居住，他根本沒有經歷過這種寒冷。他看著覆蓋了澄澄白雪的樹林，想著樹林裡的動物是否都已經冬眠了呢？往日在樹林裡遇見的郊狼，是否在洞穴中呼呼大睡了呢？可惜人不會冬眠，不可以躲在溫暖的被窩裡度過寒冬。他心想︰「唉，如果今天留在家裡睡覺就好了。」可是他又想到，要是他今天沒有出來，小男孩就不會得到救助，頓時又感到慶幸，自己救了一個人。</p><p>只是成為救人英雄是有代價的---他感到寒冷極了，一路上一直在打噴嚏，鼻水直流。他想拿他帶著的紙巾擦一下流出來的鼻水，卻想起了紙巾放了在外套的口袋裡，而外套借給別人了。沒有辦法，他只能用手擦掉，抹在褲子上，反正回去會洗衣服。他最擔心的是自己會生病，然後影響溫習進度。</p><p>「如果我要考上A市的大學，那大學試得考幾分呢？希望我由現在開始努力不會太遲......哈嚏！」他自言自語，打了個大大的噴嚏，「天啊，我不會這麼容易又生病了吧。」</p><p>「岡旻！你在做什麼？！」背後有人大叫他的名字，語氣有點焦急。</p><p>岡旻呆了一呆，心想︰「不是吧......」</p><p>啓賢大步流星地走來，一下子把他抱住了，岡旻完全地愣住了，一時之間除了睜大眼睛沒有任何的反應，只感到他的擁抱很溫暖，溫暖得連他的臉頰也微微泛紅。這種感覺，令他很是留戀，不太想掙脫這個擁抱。「又是這種熟悉的味道......到底是洗髮水還是沐浴露......」岡旻渾渾噩噩地想。</p><p>「你怎麼會穿這樣子就出來了？你不知道天氣有多冷嗎？」啓賢用力地擁抱著岡旻，語氣七分擔憂，三分責怪，「你凍得發抖了。」</p><p>岡旻想起自己臉上、手上都是自己的鼻涕，一副十分狼狽的模樣，便沒有回抱啓賢，尷尬地用手臂推開了啓賢。「我沒事！我現在要回家了。」他用手掩著鼻子，連啓賢的臉也不敢看，快跑著離開。</p><p>「等等，岡旻！」啓賢也快跑著跟在他後面，「等等！至少把這件穿上吧！」他把自己的長身大衣脫下了拿給岡旻。</p><p>「不要！」岡旻馬上就拒絕了，心裡想，他把大衣給自己了不也很寒冷。</p><p>結果，啓賢沒有再跟著岡旻跑，岡旻獨自回到了家，把濕了的衣服通通扔入洗衣機，然後用很熱的水沖刷身體，凍僵的手指頭漸漸回復溫暖。他感覺到自己的心依然劇烈地跳動著，心悸無法平息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 感謝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p><p>溫習、考試的時間雖然難捱，卻又轉眼就過。學校考試完結後，學校學生會在大禮堂舉辦了聖誕節派對。派對場景佈置得充滿了聖誕氣氛，有雪人、有聖誕樹，這些肯定都是學生會成員的功勞。最吸引到眾人的，是長桌上放著的聖誕大餐。雖然菜餚都被蓋子蓋住了，但他們的目光一直徘徊在餐桌旁，對食物虎視眈眈。</p><p>在吃大餐之前，先有一個音樂比賽作娛興節目。岡旻和朋友們一起聽著，起初隨著音樂擺動身體，拍拍手，後來覺得興致乏乏，便偷偷低著頭玩手機。歌曲一首一首完結，並沒有什麼特別好的表演，平平無奇。勇勝也拿出了他的扭計骰，飛快地扭動著。比賽有點慢長，不少人都在打呵欠。</p><p>「以上就是所有參賽者的表演了。在我們請音樂老師宣傳得獎結果前，我們難得地請來了我們的男神，趙啓賢，來作為嘉賓給我們獻唱一首！」主持人一臉狡猾地說。</p><p>岡旻本來正在專心地玩著手機遊戲，頓時停了下來，望向台上。</p><p>啓賢本來正休閒地坐在觀眾席，與他的朋友們一起看表演，卻突然被主持人叫到，露出了驚愕的神情。眾人都在興奮地起哄，催促啓賢快點上去。</p><p>從啓賢的表情可以知道他完全沒聽說過學生會的計劃。現在評判們在計分，所以這段空檔學生會活動籌委便要搞一點有趣的節目，而他們利用了他們與啓賢熟絡的關係，突然請他上台唱歌。</p><p>「啓賢！啓賢！啓賢！」人們都在大聲地起哄，使啓賢不得不上台。</p><p>「喂，你們突然叫我上來，連純音樂也沒有準備，我要怎樣唱......」啓賢笑著輕輕打了一下主持人的頭，有點無奈地說，「你們是在耍我嗎？」<br/>「當然不是啦，就是覺得你今年沒有參加我們的唱歌比賽超級可惜的，明明你參加了是一定會拿第一名的！該不會是你覺得沒有意思？」<br/>「不是......沒有時間練習而已。我只好清唱一小段吧，獻醜了。」</p><p>在眾人的期待之下，啓賢閉上了眼睛，開始他的表演。唱了第一句，似乎已經能夠聽得出他的實力輾壓那些參賽者。沒有了音樂伴奏，反而令他的音色更為突出。</p><p>Hold on. I'll be here when it's all done you know<br/>Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and<br/>We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight</p><p>And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to<br/>And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through<br/>And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away<br/>But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way to you</p><p>在他唱到最後的'you’字的時候，他張開了眼睛，深沈的目光鎖在了岡旻的身上，使岡旻的飛快跳動的心臟漏掉了一拍。可是那對上的目光卻轉瞬即逝。他馬上露出應酬式的笑容，對著台下的觀眾鞠躬，「謝謝，謝謝大家。」</p><p>眾人都在讚嘆著他的歌聲。「哇，唱得也太好聽了。」「實力不是一般人的水準呢......難怪他不稀罕學校這些小比賽......」</p><p>岡旻低下頭，擺弄著手上的手機，不想讓旁人看出什麼。勇勝卻還是看出來了，問︰「你和他現在是怎麼了？之前你跟我們說他不是湖底幽魂，對吧。」<br/>岡旻含糊地說︰「嗯，就是......沒有什麼發展了。」「是嗎？」勇勝似乎看出了一點端倪，但也沒有追問。</p><p>音樂比賽完結後，眾人都在忙著吃他們的聖誕大餐。一個意想不到的人卻走了過來，說要找岡旻談一談。</p><p>「柳岡旻......我有些事情要說，你出來一下。」韓智敏低聲說，表情有點僵硬。<br/>其他人都有點好奇、有點擔心，岡旻卻擺擺手，示意沒事，便跟著韓智敏出了氣氛熱鬧的大禮堂。</p><p>在冷清的走廊上，韓智敏把手上的紙袋塞了給岡旻，粗魯地說︰「你的外套。謝謝你......救了那臭小子。那個傻瓜還寫了一封感謝信給你。」</p><p>岡旻打開紙袋，看見裡面除了他的外套和韓智完小朋友給他寫的信，還有一盒高價品牌的巧克力和一條很柔軟的羊毛圍巾。「不用謝......怎麼還有巧克力和圍巾？」</p><p>「我媽硬是要送給你的，收下吧。」韓智敏的態度依然高傲，但沒有之前那盛氣凌人的感覺了。</p><p>「好吧，謝謝。」</p><p>「我還有一件事要說。」韓智敏有點不情願地說，「我讓你們的社團解散了，抱歉。」</p><p>岡旻一時有點愕然︰「咦？傳說研究學會......是你舉報的？」<br/>岡旻這才想起自己和韓智敏傳訊息聊天時，曾經告訴過韓智敏有關學會的事。怎麼自己這麼笨，會忘記了這一點呢？還誤會了是啓賢的所為......</p><p>岡旻的臉色一時間變得有點陰沈，韓智敏以為是因為她的原因，不禁退後了一步，說︰「喂，我就是報復一下，不行嗎？在我的生日派對上，你這麼冷漠地對我......你那個破社團連一個會室也沒有，有什麼可惜的！」</p><p>「我知道了，謝謝你告訴我，回去吧。」岡旻說完，便轉身離開，無視了韓智敏的小姐脾氣。</p><p>他回到了大禮堂，呆坐在一旁，若有所思。班裡幾個熟悉的男同學圍了上來，一臉八掛地問︰「岡旻，你泡到韓智敏了嗎？」「她是不是跟你告白？！」</p><p>一些女同學聽見了，也圍了上來，一臉緊張地問︰「真的嗎？你答應她了嗎？」<br/>岡旻連忙說︰「不是！不是！沒有告白......」<br/>「咦，有聖誕禮物耶......外套、巧克力、圍巾，還有情書！」一個淘氣的男同學打開了韓智敏給岡旻的紙袋，興奮地嚷道。<br/>大家都在胡亂起哄，岡旻只能一直無奈說︰「你們誤會了啦！」</p><p>好不容易才說服他人，人潮散去後，岡旻躲在禮堂的小角落閱讀小弟弟給他寫的信。</p><p>岡旻哥哥︰</p><p>你好！我叫韓智完，小學三年級。謝謝你救了我，還有謝謝你借給我外套。媽媽說你是我的救命恩人。你可以做我的好朋友嗎？你可以來我家裡玩，我給你看我的模型車。</p><p>智完上</p><p>岡旻看了這封短短的信，心裡感到暖暖的，嘴角彎彎翹起，沒有注意到某人對著他頻頻的目光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p><p>岡旻︰我們可以談一下嗎？</p><p>岡旻盯著手機。已經三個小時了，他怎麼還沒有看訊息呢？<br/>他鼓起勇氣，打了個電話給啓賢，卻一直沒有接通。他泄氣地倒在床上，緊緊抓住了枕頭。「他怎麼不聽電話......難道真的不想再跟我說話了？」</p><p>他過了一會，便在床上睡著了，可是卻輾轉反覆地發了一些奇怪的夢，例如他跑到了趙啓賢的家，把沉睡中的啓賢踢醒了，然後啓賢一臉驚訝。他自己卻一步步逼近了床上的啓賢，然後吻住了他的嘴唇，但啓賢卻一下子推開了他。他下一秒立即便夢醒了，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。「我......還喜歡他嗎？」</p><p>手機依然沒有啓賢的訊息。</p><p>***<br/>啓賢無法專心溫習。</p><p>他總是想起今天在聖誕派對中，他唱歌的時候，他與岡旻對視了。為什麼自己會望向了他的方向？他不知道，但岡旻無論站在什麼位置，他也本能地能夠發現他的身影。應該說是眼睛總會不小心地追隨著他。</p><p>四目相對的那一刻，他看到岡旻的眼睛依然是那麼明亮，不帶一點厭惡，他自己卻沒有勇氣繼續與他對視了，馬上移開了目光。</p><p>不知道他是否跟韓智敏成為了朋友......他們有可能會成為情侶嗎？他感覺兩個人一點也不相配，韓智敏的性格太有心機、太霸道，而岡旻就是個單純、善良的男孩。</p><p>只是岡旻收下了她的禮物，捧著看她的情信時，快樂地笑了。</p><p>韓智敏與岡旻確實不相配，卻也比他與岡旻強多了，起碼韓智敏是一個真正的人，也是女的。</p><p>他深深吸了一口氣，提醒自己現在他的目標是考上A市的大學，然後搬離這個家。他拿出模擬試題，打算用手機計一下時，卻才想起他的手機由昨天開始便完全無法使用，完全不知道是什麼原因。他不停地按著重啟鍵，手機沒有一點反應。他插上電源，也是一點反應也沒有。</p><p>也許是手機用得太久了，他決定找一天去維修手機。只是這幾天都太忙碌了，附近也沒有什麼可以維修手機的地方，只好等到周末。</p><p>他也並沒有感到太困擾，因為他忙於學習，沒有時間看手機。即使有人聯絡他，也不會是他心念著的那個人。</p><p>今天的聖誕派對後，高三的人都不上學了，留在家中溫習考試，然後考試，放榜，上大學......能夠再見到他的日子不長了。</p><p>他相信岡旻能夠有一個很好的高中生活的，因為他有不錯的朋友陪在他身邊，也有女朋友了......即使他最後跟韓智敏散了，也肯定會有更好的女孩子接近他。</p><p>***<br/>「想維修一下手機。手機開不了，沒有反應，有辨法嗎？」<br/>「有沒有充電？有沒有浸水？」<br/>「已經充電了，一點反應也沒有，也沒有浸過水。」<br/>「那應該是鋰電池壞了。」技師用工具把手機拆開，卻發現了古怪的事。</p><p>「裡面沒有電池耶。」技師說。<br/>啓賢錯愕地看著那空蕩的機殼。「怎麼會......」</p><p>當意識到發生了什麼事後，他的表情從錯愕變得憤怒。</p><p>他並不是手機不離身的人，有時候他不會把手機帶回學校，而是放在自己的房間裡......他大概知道是誰對他的手機做了這種事。</p><p>看來她的病根本沒有康復。</p><p>「你要買一個鋰電池嗎？我這裡有合適的。」技師問。</p><p>啓賢簡直不想再跟他的媽媽交涉了，寧願直接買一個新的。「好的，我要。」</p><p>買了新電池後，他馬上回家，鎖上房門，便開始充電。他想起了前幾天的一場鬧劇。</p><p>他當時正在用手機教一個班上的同學做題目，爸爸卻喊他去吃晚飯了。他坐在飯桌上，一邊吃著飯一邊回覆同學的疑問。爸爸和媽媽在說什麼話題他也沒有在意。只是媽媽突然說了一句︰「不要沉迷手機，你快要考試了。」</p><p>「我沒有。」啓賢也懶得說些什麼，繼續回覆。</p><p>「上次模擬考試考得怎樣呢？」媽媽問，「你有保持全級第一名嗎？」</p><p>啓賢假裝聽不到媽媽的問題，繼續低頭看手機。</p><p>「趙啓賢！」媽媽怒道，雙手用力拍在桌上。</p><p>「老婆，別這樣，別激動！啓賢今次全級第二啦，不用擔心......」</p><p>「第二？嘖。」</p><p>「我會繼續努力的了。」啓賢木無表情地說，明顯是有點敷衍了事。</p><p>啓賢知道他的這種態度刺激到她了，卻想不到會有這樣的懲罰。不，不應該說是懲罰，她有什麼資格懲罰他呢？這是一種報復。</p><p>手機有電，可以用了。映入眼中，是別人發給他的一堆堆無關痛癢的訊息。啓賢無聊地看著，眼睛卻突然亮了。</p><p>是岡旻的訊息。</p><p>啓賢一陣心悸，有點不知所措。那段訊息的發送時間已經是五天前，岡旻會怎麼想呢？以為自己刻意不理會他的訊息？會生氣嗎？會焦急嗎？</p><p>他給岡旻打了個電話，希望能聽到他的聲音。</p><p>嘟嘟嘟......嘟嘟嘟......電話一直無人接聽，一種寂寥而憂傷的感覺油然而生。他一直等著，渴望聽到岡旻的聲音。</p><p>可是最終傳來的卻是一把機械式的女聲︰「你所打的電話未能接通......」</p><p>他從來沒有哭過，卻突然因為這個「小小」的挫折而情緒大幅波動，心裡的焦急、氣餒和自卑感洶湧而來。他蜷縮在床上哽咽，讓眼淚直接流在枕頭上。成為「人」以來，這是他第一次感到如此脆弱，情感竟然可以如此操縱自己。他對人對事一向理智，這次卻對一個男生心動了，無法控制地想著他。但他已經知道了自己最不堪的秘密，他不會願意跟他待在一起了。</p><p>他也像那隻爸爸帶來的小狗一樣，不敢靠近他了。當天他衣著單薄地從湖邊經過，實在是使人心疼又擔憂，他卻不想接受給他的外套。應是怕再要跟他接觸了吧。</p><p>他為什麼還要找我談談呢？為什麼要打給他呢？到底想聽到他對自己說什麼呢？</p><p>結果幾分鐘後岡旻打過來了。</p><p>啓賢盯著手機，像是一個極度飢餓的人看到了食物，卻又擔心食物有毒的樣子。</p><p>他深吸了一口氣，接聽了電話︰「岡旻。抱歉，我的電話壞了。」</p><p>岡旻那邊沉默了兩秒，說︰「原來如此。難怪你都不回覆，我還以為......就是......可能是溫習太忙了。」</p><p>「不是。不忙。」啓賢說，「你有話要說嗎？」</p><p>「我之前錯怪你了。你沒有舉報傳說研究學會，被老師發現並不關你的事。」</p><p>「那確實不是我做的。」啓賢低聲說。</p><p>兩人陷入了沉默，然後岡旻說︰「剛才我到了朋友的家裡玩，所以沒有聽到你的電話。」</p><p>「喔，朋友嗎？」朋友還是女朋友？ 彷彿要令自己死心，啓賢問︰「是韓智敏的家嗎？」</p><p>「咦？！呃......你怎麼知道......」</p><p>「岡旻，」啓賢問這個問題時控制不住聲音的顫抖，「韓智敏是你女朋友嗎？」</p><p>啓賢艱難問出的一個問題似乎逗笑了岡旻。「哈哈哈......啓賢哥，你什麼時候開始變得這麼八掛的？」</p><p>「所以......是嗎？」啓賢無視了岡旻的戲言。</p><p>對面的人靜了下來，輕聲說︰「不是。她沒有喜歡我，我也沒有喜歡她，我跟她在一起只是別人亂傳的，你竟然相信了。」</p><p>「......我沒有相信。那你為什麼在她家？」</p><p>「我跟她的弟弟成為了朋友。」岡旻簡潔地說，「我在那裡跟韓智敏沒有關係。」</p><p>「她的弟弟？」</p><p>於是岡旻把在冰面救人的事告訴了啓賢，啓賢聽得倒抽了一口氣。</p><p>「這......也太危險了吧！萬一你掉進去了......」</p><p>「我知道危險，但是當時只有我能幫到他了。」岡旻輕嘆了一口氣，「算了，我現在不是沒有事嗎？」</p><p>「那是你幸運罷了。下次不要自己做這種事，你應該打電話給────」那個「我」字幾乎要脫口而出，啓賢停頓了一下，說︰「打電話去報案。」</p><p> </p><p>「情況危急，沒有時間打電話了......就是這樣，那個弟弟還托她姐姐送感謝信給我呢。」</p><p>啓賢呆了呆，說︰「原來你收的不是情書，而是感謝信嗎？」他不自覺地勾起了嘴唇。</p><p>「我也想收到情書呢。」岡旻輕輕地講了一句，令啓賢的心如墜入冰窟。</p><p>「哈哈......你不是不喜歡她嗎？但還想收到情書？」啓賢勉強地笑著說。</p><p>「不是她的情書。」岡旻平靜地說。</p><p>「......喔，你不喜歡她嗎？」啓賢故作輕鬆地問。</p><p>岡旻沒有作聲，久得讓啓賢以為是訊號出現了問題。「呃，岡旻？」</p><p>「我不是已經說過了嗎？我不喜歡她。」啓賢看不到岡旻的表情，卻聽到隱隱約約的怒意。</p><p>「知道了，知道了。」啓賢連忙安撫他，「我就是隨便問問。」</p><p>「但你為什麼要問？」岡旻問，語氣有點尖銳。</p><p>「......什麼？」啓賢心裡明白岡旻指的是什麼，他只是裝傻一下去拖延時間。</p><p>「你不是知道我喜歡誰嗎？」岡旻問。</p><p>「......我不知道。」</p><p>「你之前不是告訴過我一個秘密嗎？我沒有告訴任何人。」岡旻說，「作為交換，你也幫我保守一個秘密。」<br/>「......等等，為什麼要這樣做？」啓賢不知所措，不知道岡旻到底要說什麼。</p><p>「我喜歡男生。我對女生沒有興趣。」岡旻說，「這就是我的秘密了。」</p><p>「......為什麼告訴我？」</p><p>「我信任你，不管你是什麼身份。知道你不想說太多關於你身份的事，我就不問了。因為我跟你相處過，我相信你不會害人。」</p><p>「岡旻......」</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「謝謝你。」他內心複雜，卻只能說出這句真心話。</p><p>「......考試加油。我不阻你溫習了。」岡旻說，然後便掛斷了電話。</p><p>啓賢緩緩放下手機，打開了手機裡的相簿，重溫了他們一起去青山鎮旅遊拍的一些照片。他發現他自己原來不自覺地拍下了不少岡旻的照片，有帥氣的、有可愛的、有傻氣的、有恬靜的。他不想承認自己是偷拍他，他只是想自然地拍下他最真實的表情，最天真的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 星空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p><p>時間如白馬過隙，岡旻已經兩個月沒有跟啓賢聯繫了，但是他對於高三學生的日程表卻是瞭如指掌，什麼時候考什麼科目，什麼時候出成績，什麼時候放榜，他都知道。明明他對這些事一點也不須參與，卻對這些事格外留意。</p><p>他知道啓賢快要搬到大學宿舍去住了。啓賢不負眾望，考到了與平日表現相符的成績，考入了市區裡最頂尖的大學。岡旻心裡替他高興，但沒有多興奮，畢竟他早就知道，以他的學習能力，是一定能做到的。</p><p>啓賢臨走前一個晚上，岡旻收到了一個來自啓賢的訊息。</p><p>啓賢︰岡旻，你在家嗎？考試的參考書，你要嗎？</p><p>岡旻幾乎以為啓賢要忘記他了，考完試後一直也沒有找他，雖然自己也沒有主動地找他。</p><p>岡旻︰用功讀書、熱愛學習的學弟學妹何其多，為何要給我。給我不是有點浪費了嗎。</p><p>發了訊息，卻又暗暗後悔，覺得自己過於刻薄，又口是心非。萬一他真的不來送書，豈不是連見面的機會也沒有了？</p><p>幸好啓賢馬上就回應了岡旻，令他不安的心又放下了。</p><p>啓賢︰你先留著吧。說不定有一天你會改變主意。</p><p>岡旻︰好吧，哈哈，謝謝</p><p>在家中等待啓賢時，他有點坐不住。一時又看看手機，一時又看看鏡子中自己的髮型，感覺怎麼弄也不太好看。</p><p>門鈴一響，岡旻馬上跳起，打開了門。啓賢捧著一個大紙盒，載滿了各科的參考書。岡旻接著那個大紙盒的時候，不小心碰到了啓賢的手指。</p><p>「哇，真重。」岡旻笑著說，掩飾了內心的波瀾，並把紙盒放在門邊。</p><p>「對，很多模擬考題和參考書。」</p><p>「你......你要進來坐一下嗎？」岡旻小聲地問。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>於是他們兩人在客廳中坐下。「來客人了？咦，這不是啓賢嗎？」外公從房間裡走出來。</p><p>「對，我給岡旻送點書來。」</p><p>「明天就要去大學報到了？行李都拾好了？」</p><p>「嗯，都拾好了。」<br/>「對了，一直沒有跟你說......畢業快樂，還有恭喜你考到心儀的大學。」岡旻說，想到由明天開始，他便沒有什麼機會再見到啓賢了，又問︰「A市很遠吧，由這裡去要多長時間呢？」</p><p>「的確很遠，要坐巴士，再轉鐵路......大約要四個小時。」</p><p>「這樣啊。」岡旻想，那他一定不會在週末花時間回家。岡旻偷偷在網上查過了，即使是大學生，A市大學對於學生的學業成績要求也很高，啓賢不會有時間回來。</p><p>啓賢看著岡旻略為失落的表情，忙說︰「我假期一定會回來的。」說了卻又覺得有點不妥，明明跟自己說好了，不要再心繫於這個鄉野小鎮，卻實牙實齒地答應自己會回來。而且岡旻和他只不過是朋友關係，當他在學校認識的朋友多了，他還會期待自己回來嗎？</p><p>他親近的前輩也不只他一個，他還有李東憲、洪慜撰。</p><p>「嗯。好。」岡旻也草草回應，感覺啓賢並不是真的會經常回來。大學生的生活不是忙於交際玩樂，就是在埋頭學習，有誰會浪費假期，來回花八小時往返？</p><p>「你們知道嗎？聽說今晚可以看到流星呢！」外公突然說，「你們要出去看嗎？」</p><p>「流星？真的嗎？」岡旻問，似乎很有興趣。</p><p>「對啊，你們一起去看看吧。」外公微笑著說，「不過看不到不要怪我。這種事是要看一下緣份的。」</p><p>「啓賢哥，要一起去看嗎？」</p><p>「好。我也想看。」</p><p>啓賢和岡旻穿上鞋子，抓起外套便準備出門，卻見外公打開電視機，舒適地坐在沙發上，一點要出門的意思也沒有。</p><p>「外公？不是現在出去看流星嗎？你怎麼還在看電視？」</p><p>「我有說過我要出去嗎？我有電視劇要追看，你們兩個去看吧。」外公對岡旻眨了眨眼睛，然後繼續看他的電視劇。</p><p>岡旻的臉馬上有點紅了，心裡想︰「外公知道了？我要跟啓賢單獨去看嗎？」</p><p>「外......外公。」岡旻一時有點支支吾吾，問︰「外公真的不一起去嗎？」</p><p>「對，我要看電視。」</p><p>「岡旻，那我們不要阻礙外公看電視了。我們去公園看流星吧。」啓賢說。</p><p>前往公園的路上，岡旻都顯得有點不自在，完全沒有一開始聽到有流星的那種興奮的情態。走著走著，啓賢停下了腳步。</p><p>「岡旻......你是不是不想出去看星？」</p><p>「嗯？怎......怎麼這樣說？」</p><p>「你是不是......不想單獨跟我在一起。」啓賢垂下眼睛，「我知道你是害怕的，你不用勉強自己。」</p><p>岡旻驚訝地發現，啓賢雖然在人群之中表現得波瀾不驚，成熟瀟灑，實際上私底下也有很別扭的一面。不知道是否他的身份令他內心隱藏著一種自卑和對人的疏離感。</p><p>「我才沒有害怕你呢！我不是說過我信任你嗎？」岡旻繼續走，「來吧，我們去公園坐一下，看不到流星也能看見漂亮的星空。」</p><p>他們走到公園，坐在公園的長椅上，抬頭一望，看見了浩瀚的星海。今天的天氣晴朗，每一顆星都特別閃亮。雖然暫時沒有流星，岡旻卻忍不住贊嘆了。「哇，好多星星！」</p><p>啓賢「嗯」了一聲，靜靜地抬頭觀望星空。</p><p>「你知道嗎？市區並沒有這樣的星空，但明明跟這裡是同一片的天空。」岡旻說，「之前我住在市區，根本不會看到這樣的美景。」</p><p>「這裡的確沒有城市光害。」啓賢說。</p><p>「明天晚上你在A市就看不到星星了。你只會看到樓宇。」岡旻說。</p><p> 啓賢輕笑一聲，說：「城市燈火通明的，不是也很美嗎？」</p><p>「我剛從城市搬來這裡，你卻要從這裡搬到城市了。」岡旻語氣略帶可惜地說。</p><p>啓賢沒有回應。</p><p>他們等了很久，還沒有看到有流星。公園裡靜悄悄的，沒有像日間那樣人來人往。日間這裡有人跑步，有人踢球，有人遛狗。</p><p>岡旻想起了一些事情，感覺之後也沒有什麼機會可以問。<br/>「我之前去遛狗，在這裡遇到你的。」他望向啓賢，「你馬上便轉頭走了。你是真的怕狗嗎？」</p><p>「我說謊了。」啓賢看著岡旻的眼睛，「對不起。」</p><p>岡旻眨了眨眼睛，好奇地聽著。</p><p>「我其實沒有怕任何動物，是動物都很害怕我。除了動物，還有嬰兒、幼兒，他們都本能地害怕我。我一開始也不知道為什麼，以為只是巧合。但這種情況發生得多了，我就漸漸明白了......動物和嬰幼兒都沒有太大的理性，依靠的都是直覺和動物本能，所以能夠感覺到不對勁。至於一般人，他們都依賴理性多於直覺，所以並沒有任何違和感。這是我集合多年經驗的猜測。」</p><p>「原來是這樣。」岡旻說。「那一天在公園裡遇到你，兩隻狗看起來也很不安。而那天在青山鎮，那一家四口讓你幫他們一家人拍照，那個小寶寶哭過不停。」</p><p>「你當時肯定覺得很奇怪吧。就是這樣，所以我都騙別人說我害怕動物，為的就是要避免別人對我的猜疑。當看到動物時，我便可以以害怕為籍口，馬上離開，以免被他人看到我被動物討厭，引起不安。」</p><p>「所以那天在青山鎮，我們遇到了黑熊，你是在裝——」岡旻說到一半便停了，因為他想起了那天，啓賢因為「害怕」而在眾人背後偷偷牽住了他的手。他馬上紅了臉，幸好在夜幕中難以被察覺。「真是的，我還這麼努力保護你，讓你不要害怕，像個傻瓜一樣。」</p><p>「哈哈哈......」啓賢爽朗地笑了出來，摸了摸岡旻的頭，「對不起。」</p><p>岡旻故作生氣地撥開啓賢的手，罵道︰「作弄我很好玩嗎？」</p><p>啓賢就這樣笑而不語地看著他，岡旻也笑了，感覺他看到了初認識的那個溫柔又帶點調皮的學長。啓賢就是他最喜愛的哥哥，不管他是什麼身份，不管他有什麼黑暗的過去。</p><p>「岡旻，我以為你討厭我了。現在能跟你坐在一起談天，看星星，真是太好了。」</p><p>「我沒有討厭你，只是一開始猜到你的身份時我有點......無法鎮定。好吧，我起初確實是有點怕，所以避開了你。」</p><p>「所以那天你不想穿我的外套嗎？」啓賢問，「那天你救了韓智敏的弟弟，又把外套借給他，我想把我的外套給你，你卻避我如蛇蠍。那種感覺，真是......有點傷心。」</p><p>看著啓賢略帶傷感的表情，岡旻不禁感到慌張，說︰「不！那天我已經沒有怕了。我跟你說過的，我知道你的為人，你說你沒有傷害過人，我是相信的！」</p><p>然後岡旻一臉尷尬地說︰「當時我凍壞了，滿臉都是鼻涕，所以才不想見到你，想盡快走開啦。而且你把外套給我，自己不會很冷嗎？」</p><p>「真的是這樣嗎？」啓賢認真地看著岡旻，眼中藏著喜悅和希望。</p><p>岡旻點點頭，「真的。」</p><p>他們兩個看著天空，卻一直看不到流星。但對兩人來說，這是一個特別而美麗的晚上。</p><p>「對了，那個小女鬼是不是知道你的身份？你是因為這個而把大宅的門封了嗎？」</p><p>「她知道，所以她感到害怕，因為我有壓制她的力量。我讓管理處把門封了，因為我怕你們會再進去，遇上危險。不是因為怕她會告訴你們我的身份。」</p><p>「那她被困在屋裡，不是很可憐嗎？」</p><p>「她是一隻沒有肉身的幽靈，當然是可以自出自入的。只是她認定了那大宅就是她的家，是她的安全堡壘，她不想離開罷了。封門是為了你們不要去招惹她，不是防她出去外面的世界。」</p><p>「那你覺得她會出來害人嗎？」</p><p>啓賢想了想，說︰「鬼跟人一樣，要害人的話應該是有目的的。她不會無故出來害人。」</p><p>「你說你有壓制鬼魂的力量嗎？到底是什麼力量？」岡旻好奇地問，「該不會你在武術比賽用的也是這種力量吧？那太不公平了。」</p><p>啓賢笑了笑，靠近了岡旻說︰「怎樣，你要體驗一下這種力量嗎？」</p><p>「不了，不了。」岡旻馬上慫得站了起來，「幸好我沒有加入武術部，不然肯定會被你欺負。話說我們一直都看不到流星呢！要回去嗎？我覺得有點冷——啊！」話未說完，岡旻驚叫了一聲，因為他被啓賢一把抱住了。「怎......怎麼了？」</p><p>「這樣就不冷了。」啓賢把頭埋在他的頸窩，低聲說。兩秒後，他對自己衝動的行為感到後悔。這樣子會嚇怕岡旻嗎？可是看到他要離開了，他就是忍不住要擁抱著他的衝動。</p><p>岡旻的眼睛在啓賢擁抱他的一瞬間盈滿了淚水。他「嗯」了一聲，雙手輕輕地摟住了啓賢。啓賢便把他抱得更緊了。</p><p>「岡旻，我明天要走了，你好好保重身體。」</p><p>「啓賢哥。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>岡旻掂起腳，在啓賢的臉頰上印上了一個吻。</p><p>「你也保重。」岡旻說，眼睛因為淚水而泛光。他的臉被柔和的月光照亮，盡顯純潔無邪。</p><p>啓賢凝視著岡旻的眼睛，心臟猛然跳動。他按捺不住內心的激動，摸上了岡旻的臉和耳朵，然後靠近。岡旻摒住呼吸，閉上了眼睛，卻發現啓賢的吻落在他的額頭上。</p><p>一吻過後，啓賢深情地看著岡旻，岡旻卻面露尷尬，又好像有點失望。</p><p>「岡旻......到了大學，我每天都打電話給你，好嗎？」<br/>「......隨便你。回去了。」</p><p>啓賢感覺到岡旻好像在為一些事情感到不爽，到底是什麼原因？難道他在害羞？還是他其實不喜歡自己親他？戀愛使人智商下降，過往多難的題目他都可以游刃有餘地解決，但面對岡旻，他感到不知所措。</p><p>但是回家的途中，他牽起了岡旻的手，岡旻也緊緊拉著他的手。溫暖而柔軟的手，令啓賢內心的不安慢慢地消散了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>